Encounter With Embers
by Lady Kendra
Summary: Sequel to Engagement of Embers: Mai and Zuko are finally a couple, but now they have bigger fish to fry: Azula. Can they, with Team Avatar, defeat Azula, Ozai, and restore peace to the world? Not to mention Team Avatar's love lives!
1. Trailer

AN: This is a teaser/preview for Encounter With Embers! Enjoy!

Encounter With Embers

_In a world where fire consumes everything…_

Zuko turns to 'Team Avatar' which consists of Mai, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Haru, Song, Jet, and Ty Lee: everyone looks grim. "Souzin's Comet is coming. If we don't defeat my father, he'll destroy everything!"

_Ten young people must join together, _

"Haru!" Katara runs and tackles him into a giant hug. "How'd you find us?!"

He shrugs slightly, then smiles. "I heard that the Avatar was searching for recruits."

"Oh Mai! I'm so excited! We're rebels now! Traitors! How romantic!" Ty Lee gushes, waving her arms around enthusiastically.

"Please shut up." Mai smacks herself in the forehead.

_Despite their differences, _

"So…" Zuko squirms slightly, as if unsure what to do or say.

"So…" Aang squirms as well, fiddling with his finger. "Do you want to ride wild ostrich horses?"

"You filthy traitor! You think we'd let you join us?!" steams shoots out of Sokka's nostrils as he 'points a finger' at Jet.

"I'm here to help! We have a common cause!" Jet points his hook swords at Sokka.

Song blushes as she heals a young Earth Kingdom warrior named Sen Su. Toph reads her heartbeat and groans. "Not another Sugar queen!"

_And defeat the Fire Lord._

Aang turns around. "I gotta do what?!"

Zuko promptly smacks himself in the forehead.

"It's okay guys, I've got this!" Sokka beams proudly.

_And try to defeat puberty, too._

"After all of this is over, you're going to be my queen." Zuko demands.

Mai arches a brow at Zuko, "Oh, really?"

"I can't protect anyone." Sokka admits glumly.

Toph touches his shoulder. "You've always protected me."

"You know…this Fortune Teller…her name was Aunt Wu…" Katara begins sheepishly.

"Yeah? And?" Haru replies, oblivious.

"Well, she said I'd marry a powerful bender." Katara continues.

"Oh…wow…I never knew about you and Aang!"

Katara smacks herself in the forehead.

Ty Lee grins and waves at Jet. "You're cute!"

Jet sweatdrops.

_Together, can they end this war?_

Haru high fives Aang as they take out a group of Fire Nation soldiers.

Meanwhile, Suki and Mai, concealed in black, infiltrate a Fire Nation camp.

Katara and Ty Lee fight off an attacking Azula.

Zuko and Jet sabotage a Fire Nation catapult, grinning at one another.

_Or only make it worse?_

Aang giggles as he and Jet escape bolts of fire and a boomerang.

Ty Lee digs herself out of a pile of rocks while Toph stands there laughing.

Zuko tries to shake water out of his boots and wring water out of his tunic while Katara stomps off, seething.

_Coming soon._

"I can't wait!" Aang exclaims, throwing MoMo into the air.


	2. To Join Thy Enemy

AN: Do not own Avatar. Repeat: I do not own Avatar. And yes, I'm kinda warping the middle/ending of the second season. My bad?

Encounter With Embers

She woke to kisses raining over her face and smiled softly. She opened her eyes, to see her lover's staring directly back at her. "Morning." She murmured softly, kissing him firmly on the lips.

Zuko returned the kiss with fervor, pinning Mai beneath him. She giggled softly, rolling them over. The past few weeks had been like heaven. Zuko had found himself becoming more content with his life, Mai had become more lively, and the tea shop was thriving. Everyday was a wonderful dream of a normal life and every night was a passionate reality.

"Mai…" Zuko touched her cheek tenderly and gave her a look as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And Mai knew he meant it.

"Zuko." She breathed, kissing his hand and holding it to her heart. Could he feel that it was ready to burst with all the love she felt for him? Did he know?

He sat up, holding her in his lap, and smiled that smile she had seen on his face when they were children. "Is this what you want?"

"What do you mean?" she studied his face intently, hoping to find some sort of clue to explain his question.

He looked almost regretful, as if he knew he should say nothing. But he did. "How much longer do you think Azula will take to come back and retrieve you?"

Mai looked downward. "I don't know…she probably suspects something because I've made no effort to contact her."

Zuko bit his lip. "She'll probably come looking for you…"

"I won't go." Mai looked up at Zuko, grasping his hands in hers.

"And be a traitor to the Fire Nation?" Zuko questioned incredulously.

"You matter more. I'm never bored with you. Never unhappy." Mai persisted.

"Where will we go? Where can we hide from Azula?" Zuko asked, running his fingers through Mai's dark hair.

"Who do you trust?" Mai drew closer.

"My Uncle." It was an automatic reply.

"Besides him. Think, who would do no wrong by you?"

Zuko held a very pregnant pause, then looked at Mai with complete seriousness. "The Avatar."

…………………………..

Iroh was humming as he shopped. He left Zuko and Mai to tend to the shop in his absence. Which was turning out to be a great success. Not to mention Zuko and Mai's budding relationship. He could see how the two teens were making one another better.

He picked up a teapot and admired the craftsmanship. The din of the marketplace surrounded him and the sun shined happily upon him. It was a lovely day…but something was nagging at the back of his mind. A foreboding feeling was scratching at a spot he couldn't quite itch.

And, in his peripheral vision, he caught sight of Fire Nation soldiers, along with two very familiar young women. He hurriedly walked back to his shop. Dread was creeping up in his throat and he was worried that they had already caught Mai and Zuko.

When he arrived at the shop, all was calm and well. The customers were pleased, Mai was cleaning, and Zuko was ringing someone up at the register. Iroh began calmly collecting all valueables in the shop and packing clothing.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko inquired.

"I saw Azula…" Iroh whispered softly.

His nephew turned white and turned to his girlfriend. He relayed the message to her and she looked at Zuko with a concerned façade.

"Let's leave." Zuko whispered. Mai quickly helped to pack necessities and Zuko prepared a carriage in the back of the shop.

Iroh quietly ushered the customers out of the shop and closed it down. "So much for the Jasmine Dragon…" he sighed sadly, having just gotten used to this new life. He had enjoyed it immensely.

Zuko had hitched the ostrich horse to the carriage and helped Mai onto it, getting on only after Iroh had. The animal squaked and began to trot.

Zuko held Mai close and kissed her forehead. She felt tears trickle down her face, because she was going to miss that perfect world oh so much.

……………………………….

Zuko explained to his Uncle that they should seek the Avatar and he agreed. Iroh knew that Zuko had finally embraced the strange turn his destiny had taken and that Zuko was becoming the man Iroh had always known he would be. To go to the Avatar and ask for his help…Zuko was swallowing his pride, his honor, and the future he had desperately wanted.

Iroh watched his young nephew hold Mai close and stroke her hair comfortingly. She gave Zuko the motivation to step up and do what was right. She gave him a new purpose, a new destiny to look towards. He smiled and secretly wondered when he'd be granted great nieces and nephews.

But, he digressed.

……………………………..

Zuko always had a knack for locating the Avatar. Running into him at the ferry entrance of Ba Sing Se was quite the surprise and quite not. The whole GAang immediately snapped into battle ready stances and threw out an insult or two.

Zuko, Mai, and Iroh remained standing tall, and Zuko slowly approached them. "Wait…I..." He bowed before the young Avatar. "My Uncle, girlfriend, and I need your help."

Aang looked at them suspiciously. "How do we know this is not a trick?"

Katara touched Aang's shoulder. "I think he's serious…"

Sokka scowled. "What is it you want, Zuko?" he demanded.

Zuko glanced back at his Uncle and his woman, then looked up at the Avatar. "I want my family to be safe…Azula is hounding us as well, and I want to help you."

Toph uncrossed her arms and Earthbended Zuko into a mini prison. Mai cried out and ran to Zuko's side.

"Please, let him go! He means you no harm!"

Zuko looked at Mai, then down once more. "I will teach the Avatar Firebending. My Uncle and I will do our best to see Fire Lord Ozai is brought to his knees, as you have brought me to mine."

Aang unbended the prison that Toph had created. "Come with us."

Iroh, Zuko, and Mai quickly obliged. Unbeknownst to them all, a dark figure watched from the shadows.

……………………………

"So, what is your plan, young travelers?" Iroh inquired. They all had sought shelter in one of the small, seedy shops on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se.

"We need to inform the Earth King of the impending solar eclipse." Sokka began.

"The Firebenders will loose their power during eclipse…" Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Then Iroh and Zuko will be of no use during the battle to you." Mai stated.

"But I won't need to rely as heavily on Firebending." Aang pointed out.

"Then we have no use for you." Sokka stated rudely.

Zuko scowled and stood up, smacking his hands on the table before him. "Listen here you Water Peasant! We know everything and anything you need to know about the Fire Nation, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

The room became quiet and the group sweatdropped.

Mai touched Zuko's arm and he sat down, blushing. "And I know a majority of Azula's plans. Not to mention her personality." Mai added softly.

Katara frowned slightly. "What about Ty Lee?"

Mai blinked. "What about her?"

"Whose side is she on?" Katara inquired.

Mai sighed softly and looked away. "Azula coerced Ty Lee into joining her…she was originally part of a circus. Ty Lee is a genuinely good girl."

"Then can't we persuade her to join us?" Katara asked.

Mai nodded her head gently. "Yes, I believe I can convince her to join our cause."

"And if you can manipulate Azula, that's all the better." Sokka added.

Aang sighed loudly. "What should we do about the Earth King?"

Iroh frowned softly. "Ba Sing Se is very fascist…the king has no idea about the war. You'll have a very difficult time telling him."

"We need to tell him. We need the Earth Kingdom's support. And troops." Katara said.

"You should wait until you have better resources by which to pass along the news." Mai interjected.

Eberyone was silent for a moment, then: "What about Omashu?" Aang smiled, his eyes lit up.

"You mean New Ozai?" Mai remarked dryly.

Aang nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, King Bumi said he was waiting. He allowed Omashu to be taken by the Fire Nation because he was waiting for the right time to act."

Katara frowned softly. "Do you think we can take back Omashu?"

"I've learned Earthbending. We have Toph with us now too. And now Iroh, Zuko, and Mai who are all skilled warriors. Now is the right time to act." Aang explained.

"And you'll have me!" Exclaimed a voice from nearby.

The group turned and looked at the 'intruder' who spoke so boldly and everyone save Mai and Toph reacted.

"JET!" everyone exclaimed unanimously.

He nodded and merely chewed on the end of his straw.

"You filthy traitor! You think we'd let you join us?!" steam shot out of Sokka's nostrils as he pointed a finger at Jet.

"I'm here to help! We have a common cause!" Jet pointed his hook swords at Sokka.

"You're going to rat my Uncle and I out to the Earth Kingdom!" Zuko yelled.

The entire restaurant had decided to ignore the GAngs' outbursts at this point and went about their business.

Jet walked toward the group and sighed softly. "I won't if you're here to do some good."

Katara frowned softly for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Jet, make one move out of line and I'll freeze you and throw you down a river." She stated coldly.

"C'mon Katara…I've changed my ways." Jet pleaded.

"I'm letting you join us. Isn't that enough?" Katara questioned. Sokka and Zuko seemed to shift uncomfortably at this concession.

Jet hung his head. "I guess it'll have to do for now."

Aang scratched his head. "Okay…so…now…off to Omashu?"

"Wait…" Sokka stood up.

"What is it, Sokka?" Toph asked.

"Suki. We'll need her and the Kyoshi warriors." Sokka said. He nodded his head and crossed his arms. Toph seemed put out by this suggestion.

Katara grinned slyly. "Oh really? Or do you just want to kiss her again?" she cooed teasingly.

Sokka became flustered. "No! I think her and the other warriors will be an asset to this operation."

Katara grinned and nodded. "For once, I'll trust your judgment."

…………………………….

The group came to the underground ferry system and found Suki and her warriors. It was quite a happy reunion for them all. But Sokka and Suki in particular.

"Sokka!" Suki exclaimed happily as she threw herself into his arms.

Sokka merely grinned and embraced her. Suki' mouth found his and they shared a sweet kiss.

Katara blinked and then smiled. "True love." She sighed softly and turned to Toph.

Toph snorted. "Mushy crap." She frowned and looked almost…hurt. Katara blinked and something dawned on her that she hadn't realized before.

Before she could even mention anything, Toph walked off. Iroh followed her, sensing her emotional upheaval.

Aang turned to Katara. "Katara, I need to tell you something…"

Katara sighed softly. "Not now Aang, I need to go make sure Toph is okay."

Sokka and Suki parted and looked at one another fondly.

"I have a new mission for you, my warrior." Sokka whispered softly to her.

"Oh? And what is that?" Suki responded coyly.

"Coming with me to win back the city of Omashu." He smiled and tapped her on her unmade up nose.

"Sounds exciting." She remarked.

He grinned. "It will be."

Suki smiled and then blinked as Iroh and Katara returned with Toph. "Oh." She pulled away from Sokka. "You…brought…"

Sokka chuckled. "Oh, this is Prince Zuko, banished from the Fire Nation who used to chase us all over the globe. He also burned down your village… and this is his Uncle Iroh, legendary Dragon of the West and intruder of Ba Sing Sei; and Zuko's girlfriend Mai, who was originally traveling with Zuko's insane sister Azula and attempting to capture us."

Suki blinked. "You're sure they're safe…?" apparently Suki was still holding a grudge. Which was reasonable, considering.

Sokka laughed sheepishly. "We'll have to try."

Suki also started laughing. "Alright, I would not have expected anything less crazy from you." And she proceeded to shake everyone's hand. Suki also greeted Aang, Katara, and Toph.

She turned to Sokka. "I'll get the warriors assembled and I'll be right back."

……………………………

It turned out that Suki had found Appa and kept him, waiting for the chance to return him to Aang. Aang was delighted to be reunited with his old friend and Appa felt the same.

However, this presented a problem because not everyone could fit onto Appa. So Appa was granted a vacation, and they all chose to travel by ostrich horse or foot instead. Everyone's luggage was loaded onto Appa's back and they set forth to Omashu.

…………………………….

That evening they all set up camp and Iroh started a fire. Jet, Sokka, and Zuko all joined together to go hunting and gathering.

"Shh! You're walking so loud you'll scare all of the game off!" Sokka hissed.

"Who? Me?" Zuko asked.

"No, Mr. Thunderfoot." Sokka explained.

"I am not!" Jet protested.

"Yes, you are!" Sokka hollered.

"Both of you, shut up!" Zuko yelled.

Both boys stopped arguing and Sokka crossed his arms. "Well, still."

"Let's just split up, find as much game as we can, and go back to camp. Everyone's probably hungry and it'll be dark soon." Zuko said.

Both Jet and Sokka glared at one another. "FINE."

And all three parted ways.

Zuko continued hunting, thought he heard something, and began to silently track it. It sounded big, so it'd be enough to feed everyone.

Sokka thought he found his own lead and also continued tracking it.

Jet climbed a tree and kept a look out for anything big and tasty.

………………………………………

Back at camp, Toph raised a very good question.

"Is it a good idea that we allowed those three to go hunting together?"

Katara blinked and looked up from the clothing she was mending. "What?"

Toph shrugged. "Well…Sokka, Zuko, and Jet all really don't like one another. Can they actually get along?"

Katara blinked. "Oh no…"

……………………………………….

The big game Zuko was tracking had stopped and he pressed himself up against a tree. It's now or never Zuko, he told himself and attacked.

Sokka heard his game still, and also decided that he should attack.

Jet heard something going on near by and jumped from his tree right into the middle off the action.

"OWW!!!"

…………………………………………

The three boys returned to camp injured, singed, and empty handed.

Katara put her hands on her hips and looked at them expectantly. "Well? What happened?"

Sokka put out a piece of smoldering hair with a pinch of his fingers and shrugged.

Jet laughed nervously and picked at one of the scratches on his face.

Zuko sighed exasperatedly, nursing a wound. "Don't even ask."

Katara frowned. "You guys are in luck, since Suki and her warriors also went scouting for food. They brought back plenty."

Sokka looked relieved and dropped down to the ground.

"But don't think you guys aren't going to pull your weight around here tonight. You'll all get dish duty and be the last one's to bathe."

A collective groan emitted from the three beaten boys.


	3. Fornication! Oh My!

AN: This story is a tad unorthodox, with the less-than-likely couples (MaixZuko and SokkaxSuki at this point). It has violence, death, maybe a bit of swearing, people falling in love, making love, and making life. If that sounds gawdawful to you…don't participate.

Encounter with Embers

ZUKO GROANED AS he crawled into his tent. This night had been, by far, one of the worst nights in his young existence.

Mai, having been dozing prior to Zuko's noisy arrival, sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily. "What's the matter Zuko?"

He sighed dramatically and crawled over to Mai. "Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

Mai blinked, then nodded.

He promptly dropped his full weight on top of Mai and buried his face into her neck.

She laughed and squirmed. "Zuko, you're heavy! Cut it out!"

Zuko laughed as well, then caught Mai's lips in a kiss. "Tonight was horrible. I need kisses to make it better."

Mai showered his face with kisses, and then looked into his eyes. "Aw…poor baby ZuZu." She cooed softly.

Zuko sniffled and then started tickling her.

Mai squirmed and giggled again, then knocked Zuko upside his head and tackled him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her once more.

"I missed you today." He murmured softly to her. His mouth found her collarbone quite easily and his finger found the fastenings to her night cloths.

Mai shivered under Zuko's ministrations. "I missed you too…"

Zuko ground his hips against hers, eliciting a soft moan from Mai. He laid back and Mai kissed her banished prince roughly. Zuko gripped her slim hips, causing more friction between the two of them.

"Oh…Zuko…" Mai made quick work of undressing her lover as he did of her. She was already aching for him, and eased herself down on his hard length.

Zuko groaned softly, bucking his hips. Every time he made love with Mai he felt like she was soothing yet another part of his tortured soul. Perhaps they'd spend the rest of their life giving one another this comfort.

He hoped so.

SOKKA BEGAN TO tiredly clean the campsite. He hadn't exactly liked the day's events, but it was over now, and he had had a good meal nonetheless. Katara, Suki, and Mai had excellent cooking skills. And it wasn't a sexist thing either.

Iroh retired early for the evening. He and Aang had been assigned the same tent, since all they could purchase in such a short amount of time were two person tents. Aang was carried to his tent soon after, since he had been all but unconscious at the campfire. Sokka smiled softly, for sometimes he forgot that Aang was only a twelve year old boy. Or one hundred and twelve. However you wanted to look at it.

The two Kyoshi warriors that Suki had brought with her had scouted the area, made sure everyone was safe, and then also turned in for the night. The two girls were quiet, and seemed rather duty bound instead of being there to make friends. Oh well, not everyone could be as outgoing as Toph or Aang.

Katara kissed him on the check sleepily. "Goodnight Sokka." She smiled and dragged a sleepy Toph off to bed.

"Goodnight." He smiled back at his younger sister and continued to clean up the campsite. Even though it wasn't his assigned responsibility, per se, he always enjoyed it. It gave him time to reflect on things…and talk to the moon. Yue…

He sighed softly and chose to disregard that thought. She was gone, and he was still here. He was trying to live his life in a way that would make her proud and thought he was doing rather well.

Suki walked over to his side, her warrior make up removed for the night. Sokka smiled at her. He was in awe of how beautiful she looked as a normal, teenaged girl. "Do you need any help?" she inquired.

Sokka just stared at her, wondering how such a beauty like Suki would ever be interested in a lunkhead like himself.

"Hello…?" She blinked, tilting her head at him curiously.

"What? Ah…yes!" Sokka blurted, realizing that Suki probably thought he was crazy now.

"You do need help?" She asked.

Sokka blushed. "Ah…no…" he sat down near the campfire and patted the spot next to him. "Come sit with me Suki."

She obliged and promptly rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad to be here with you." She sighed in contentment.

He automatically wrapped his arm around her, his hand squeezing her shoulder. His other hand began to rhythmically stroke her hair. "Me too." He whispered to her.

They stared into the fire together, silently enjoying one another's company. He reveled in having her next to him, here, tonight. He had truly missed Suki and knew she felt the same. This godforsaken war had brought them together, but also pulled them apart continuously. How long would Suki be with him this time? A day? A week? A month? None of these was long enough for him.

Suki bit her lip in thought, leaning further into Sokka. She was so glad to finally be by his side. Traveling with him was already fun, and she could tell that this adventure ahead of them would change their relationship for the better. Perhaps they could share another kiss…and more.

"We're sharing a tent tonight." She whispered sultrily.

Sokka unexpectedly shivered. "I'll be a gentlemen." He reassured her.

"What if I don't want you to be?" she leaned up and kissed him.

Sokka blushed and deepened the kiss before breaking away. "I'm not sure if I…we…are ready for this?"

"We can learn together Sokka." She seated herself in his lap, gazing deep into his ocean blue eyes.

His hands trailed from her shoulders down to her waist. "So small…" he murmured, his fingers tickling her sides.

She squirmed in his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sokka gasped softly, for when she squirmed, she brushed up against his member, which was already becoming hard.

He kissed her deeply, his hands stroking her down her back, and he massaged her shoulders. She sighed in pleasure, murmuring his name breathily.

He shivered and kissed his way down her neck. "Suki…" he nipped and licked, drawing his name from her mouth.

He heard a soft moan, but it hadn't come from him, and Suki was busy suckling on his ear. He paused. "Did you hear that?"

Suki paused as well. "What?"

Sokka looked around. "Listen."

Sure enough, a soft feminine gasp was heard, accompanied by a masculine groan. Suki giggled. "It seems Mai and Zuko had the same idea as us."

Sokka blushed hotly. "I would have rather not known."

Suki grinned. "Maybe they want to compete with us."

Sokka blushed even redder. "I am not competing with that snobbish scarred banished brat." He replied sullenly. "I don't even want to think about him being aroused like that."

Suki laughed and latched onto his ear again and elicited a soft moan from him. "Then let's go to our tent."

He picked her up, and ignoring the waning campfire, carried her into their tent. She hurriedly pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He unfastened her clothing slowly, his mouth tracing every inch of unveiled skin. He enjoyed every noise of pleasure that came from her mouth.

Having Sokka nestled between her legs was something that only happened in very wonderful dreams, but yet it was the now, the here. She had long dreamt of his mouth and hands everywhere on her body. Nothing else mattered now.

"Suki…" he sat up and took her hands, placing them on the hemline of his clothing. She quickly removed his tunic and tossed it aside. She ran her hands worshipfully across his toned chest. She pressed kisses against his stomach as she fumbled with his pants.

She gasped when his manhood was revealed. It was so big, would it fit? She found herself stroking it curiously and smiled with delight as Sokka moaned softly. No matter, they'd fit somehow.

Sokka eased Suki beneath him, giving her a crushing kiss. Their nude bodies sliding together gave them both shivers. "Sokka…I want you…I've been waiting so long…"

"I know…me too…" he positioned himself at her entrance, stroking her gently. "So wet…"

Suki pulled Sokka closer and whimpered softly when he slowly entered her. He kissed her brow, her forehead, her cheek, and her lips. "I'm sorry baby…I'm so sorry."

Suki kissed him deeply. "I'm okay…keep going." And she moaned as pleasure coursed through her.

Sokka was in heaven. He hadn't imagined that Suki would feel this good. "Suki…" his heart swelled with all of the feelings he had for this girl. His hands almost had a mind of their own. All he cared about was making Suki feel good. He wanted to make her cum as many times as it was humanly possible.

Sokka found that he could usually do whatever he wanted, as long as he put his mind to it.

Suki bit down into Sokka's shoulder as an explosion of pleasure coursed through her. He groaned and thrusted a little more roughly, reveling in the feel of her. And in this moment.

Picking up the pace to match Sokka, Suki dragged her nails down his back. He hissed and smirked at her. He squeezed her rear roughly and thrusted even harder.

Suki pulled her fingers through his hair and moved to meet him, gasping as she came again. "Sokka…" she pleaded, not even knowing what it was she was pleading for.

"Suki…I'm going…I'm going to…" Sokka whispered in his lover's ear. He increased his tempo and buried his face into Suki's neck.

"Good. Do it." She was more than satisfied, having lost count of all the times Sokka made her cum.

He buried his face into her neck, and felt his release come swiftly as Suki's walls tightened around him. She cried out as she experienced an orgasm of her own. Sokka collapsed upon his lover, panting softly. "Suki…"

She kissed him, smiling softly.

"You're alright?" he asked, concerned that he had become too rough with such a petite girl as Suki.

She giggled softly and kissed his nose. "You're great."

Sokka grinned. "I asked about you, silly."

Suki nuzzled her warrior's cheek and sighed contently. "Perfect."

He hugged her tightly and wondered if anything could be better than what he had with Suki. And not just physically. Emotionally, she made him feel like…amazing, wonderful, superb.

"Never leave me. Stay here always." Sokka murmured.

Her response was a kiss, and she drifted off to sleep. He studied her face and smiled, and fell asleep with the girl he loved in his arms.

KATARA HUMMED TO herself softly as she began breakfast. Toph had slept in and she had allowed her to do so. The young girl was more than pulling her weight around here. And now they had more hands to help around as well.

She smiled softly. Just yesterday she, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were looking to tell the Earth King about the solar eclipse, and now they had Zuko, Mai, Iroh, Suki, and her warriors traveling with them to win back the City of Omashu.

A thrill ran though her at the thought of winning back Omashu and winning the war. Peace…such a simple word held so much promise and excitement in it. It was something she had only known in dreams. To have peace…a new world where her children could roam safe and free…where her sons and daughters would never know pain, hurt, and loss, but only freedom, happiness, and a quiet life.

She sighed, admiring the tasty breakfast she had prepared, and called for everyone. "Breakfast is ready!"

Aang, Iroh, Toph, and Suki's two warriors immediately joined in at the campfire. Katara smiled and they all began eating. But…where were Zuko, Mai, Sokka, and Suki? That was strange…Sokka was always hungry, and Suki seemed disciplined enough to rise with the sun even. And by the looks of Mai and Zuko, even though Katara did not know them well, they didn't seem like the type to sleep in.

She blushed then, realizing that their two tents were the only 'couples' tents. Perhaps they were 'busy' last night. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or happy for the young couples. And actually jealous even, because she had yet to find that special someone.

Sokka stumbled out of his tent, tying the drawstring to his pants and yawning loudly. Katara couldn't help but to look at her brother differently. He was a man now, in every way mentionable. An adult… she blushed slightly. "Sokka, come have breakfast."

He sat beside her, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. He seemed to be in an extremely good mood, and Katara forced herself not to think about it. "Good morning Katara, Aang, everyone." He beamed and proceeded to dig in.

Mai emerged from her tent she shared with Zuko, her hair neatly styled and not a wrinkle in her robe. She was a very beautiful girl and seemed very relaxed this morning. Radiant almost. Katara tried not to think of her and Zuko either. What kind of world were they living in where they did not worry about things like pregnancy, honor, and…and…well, other things too!

She sighed and felt not hungry all of a sudden. Damn it, where was _her_ Prince Charming?!

AANG BLINKED AS he watched Sokka and Suki be even more cuddly and silly with one another today than they were the day before. It was almost nauseating, and the way they kept blushing when they looked at one another was becoming annoying. What was going on here?

"Ne, Toph, don't you think Sokka and Suki are being weird?" Aang asked. He looked at the young master Earthbender, who prickled at the question.

"Who cares? They're just being mushy." Toph snapped. Her response was too angry in relation to the question, so now Aang had to wonder what was the matter with Toph as well.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Aang?" she replied in a delayed fashion.

Aang sighed in frustration. It was very rarely that Katara was ever so distracted that she didn't pay attention to him. What was wrong with her?

Maybe this whole mission was a bad idea. How could they storm Omashu and win it back when his original Avatar GAang was acting funny. Perhaps Iroh could help.

"Iroh?"

"Yes, young Avatar?" he replied, smiling softly as he rode his ostrich-horse.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?"

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Young love."

Aang sighed, exasperated. "Great."

"Don't you have a love, Aang?"

Aang sighed and looked wistfully at Katara. "Yes…but she views me as a friend."

Iroh patted Aang on the shoulder reassuringly. "Give it time, and she'll come to see you for a young man, instead of just a friend."

Aang grinned. Suddenly he felt very optimistic about conquering Omashu.

JET FROWNED AS he watched Sokka and Zuko flirt with their respective women. He had actually enjoyed the quarreling that the three of them had. Each had their own specific reasons for disliking one another and it kept things interesting throughout the monotony of travel.

Gah…women…nothing but trouble. He sighed softly, not aware that he wistfully wanted somebody to care about him the way those two girls cared about their respective lovers. He noticed how Mai would give Zuko soothing massages and how Suki would mend Sokka's pants for him. He also did not forget how these two couples had satisfying bed business. No, he didn't watch, but he knew whenever either couple did because the next morning the girls would be serene and relaxed and the boys would have huge Cheshire cat grins on their faces.

He sighed once more. He sincerely hoped that they would all get to Omashu soon. He wanted a nice bed all to himself where he could work out his own frustrations. Sleeping in trees was very unsatisfying indeed, since there were not enough tents to go around. He was offered Aang's tent he shared with Iroh, but sometimes the older man snored, so he declined.

The group had been traveling together for nearly a week now, and he knew they were close to Omashu. Even though the two young couples flirted constantly, he enjoyed certain parts of the trip.

The jokes and stories everyone told when they were traveling were highly entertaining. The mornings where they were all so tired funny things just were said and happened. The boys' hunting hijinks were always amusing in retrospect. The girls with their girly mannerisms were also funny. And dinnertime was always a pleasure. To be in the company of friends, comfortable in silence was great. And bath time, when they happened upon rivers or ponds, was always a fun water war.

Maybe he didn't want to get to Omashu as soon as he thought he did.


	4. Taking Back Omashu

AN: Adult themes like sex, violence, death, etc. I don't own Avatar, because if I did, Zuko would have never betrayed Iroh at the end of the second series. It made me cry. Just kidding.

Encounter with Embers

THE WHOLE GAANG arrived to Omashu, its flags still bearing the Fire Nation crest proudly. Iroh, Zuko, Suki, and her two warriors seemed shocked by its appearance, but soon accepted what they were up against.

Mai looked at the city scornfully. "The most boring place. Ever." She announced.

Her comment for the most part was ignored, and Aang cleared his throat. "The rebels are hiding out within these mountains. We need to find them, gather them for battle, and quietly sneak into the city."

Zuko frowned. "How do you expect us to sneak in? Just politely knock on the front door?"

Aang shook his head. "We'll be using the sewer system."

Sokka audibly groaned. "Not again."

Jet looked startled. "How bad is it?"

Katara shook her head. "He's just whining Jet. It's not that bad."

"I should try to serve as a distraction." Mai piped up.

Katara blinked. "Oh…your family is here."

Mai nodded, but seemed unaffected by this fact.

Toph crossed her arms. "Will you enter the city and have a banquet in your honor?"

Aang nodded enthusiastically. "And while everyone is distracted by partying, we attack!"

Sokka frowned thoughtful. "I have a feeling this has been done before."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then laughed.

THEY LOCATED THE rebels quite easily with Toph's assistance. Having remembered Aang, Katara, and Sokka they were welcomed with open arms. Jet, Suki, and her two warriors were welcomed without hesitation. After a little explanation for Zuko, Mai, and Iroh's presence, they too were welcomed.

They explained the plan to the leader of the rebels and they prepared their armies. Meanwhile, Zuko pulled Mai aside. "Are you going to be alright?"

Mai studied her lover's face. "Yes, of course. I will betray my family without question, as I have your sister."

Zuko pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Mai wrapped her arms around Zuko. It was true, yes, that she had betrayed her friend and was now about to do wrong by her family. But Azula had been a rotten friend and her family had been one that cared more for titles, honor, and their newborn son. She was expendable. Somehow Mai couldn't help but love them.

But she loved Zuko more. "Zuko, sometimes it hurts to do what is right. You know this."

He kissed her gently and said nothing.

"You've given up your hopes and dreams. Why shouldn't I have to as well?" Mai continued after the kiss ended.

Zuko looked aside and clenched his fists. "If we kill my father…and Azula…then I will be Fire Lord by birthright. Especially if we end the war first. My search for the Avatar would be unnecessary." He said unsurely.

"Are we certain that things will go as we wish?" she questioned softly.

"If I die, then my name will be Zuko the traitor to the Fire Nation, but accomplice to the Avatar and the rest of the world." He answered.

"Just don't die tonight." Mai pleaded. She knew Zuko's danger was greater than her's this night.

Zuko held Mai close. "I won't."

She nodded, shared one last embrace with Zuko before she left the camp.

Zuko's brow remained furrowed with worry after she left.

"Do not worry Zuko. We shall win tonight's battle and win Omashu." Iroh said reassuringly. He had overseen the plans and made suggestions here and there. He was experienced with these types of things, after all.

Zuko nodded and gave his uncle a quick hug. He didn't want to lose him anymore than he did Mai.

MAI ENTERED THE city without resistance, as all soldiers of the Fire Nation recognized her to be the daughter of the governor. She was quickly escorted to her father, mother and young brother.

"Mai." Her father stated. He seemed surprised to see his young daughter returning home.

"What are you doing here?" Her mother asked quickly.

Mai bowed respectively to her parents. "Azula gave me leave…I wanted to return home for a few days." She explained softly.

Her father smiled. "Let's throw a celebration in honor of my daughter Mai's return home." He wanted to save face, of course.

Mai smiled broadly for the first time in front of her parents in the longest time. "Splendid." She suddenly felt no guilt for the betrayal she would serve to her parents and the Fire Nation. The remembrance of their misguided love was more than enough to ease her conscience.

ONCE NIGHT FELL and the jubilant voices of the drunken soldiers reached the rebel's ears, they began their journey through Omashu's sewer systems. The smell and pentapuses did little to make the excursion pleasant, but they bore it well.

Once they emerged, they began to raid and attack. Any soldier within grasp was quickly taken down. Most were only disabled, but some casualties occurred.

Sokka and Jet went their own way, armed with weapons, but not before Sokka had sufficiently kissed Suki goodbye. Both boys stood back to back and moved in a circle to defeat the soldiers closing in on them. They exchanged a smirk as the men fell under the slash of their swords.

Suki and her warriors cleverly sneaked up the chutes and quietly finished off many warriors. They allowed servants to live as they entered the palace and killed the guards.

Katara and Toph took Fire Soldiers head on with their bending. Joining them were Iroh and Zuko. Most soldiers didn't even have the chance to attack as they were swept away by mudslides and burned by flames.

Mai's parents panicked at the attack began and instantly worried about Tom-Tom's safety. Mai rolled her eyes and slipped quietly out of the room in order to find Zuko and their comrades. She was certain her parents would not miss her. And that they would be unharmed when this siege of New Ozai was over.

Every new wave of soldiers were only brought down by Katara's Waterbending, Toph's Earthbending, and Zuko and Iroh's Firebending.

Iroh complemented Zuko on his improvement with his bending and Zuko smiled with pleasure.

Aang, who had been helping along, saw that everyone was fine without his help, and announced that he was going to go save King Bumi. Katara wished him well and turned to attack another soldier.

It wasn't hard locating his old friend Bumi. "Aang!" he exclaimed from his metal casket. He had been hearing the commotion of the battle, and almost didn't seem surprised that Aang was behind all of it.

"Bumi! Now is the right time for positive Jing!" Aang replied, quickly releasing his friend from his metal prison.

Bumi laughed obnoxiously as he always did and embraced Aang. "You've mastered Water and Earthbending?"

Aang nodded. "I found a teacher who waited and listened." They shared a laugh, then Aang became serious again. "I've assembled the rebels who are attacking. I have three Kyoshi warriors as allies, along with Katara, Sokka, and my Earthbending teacher Toph. Also, I have an Earth Kingdom freedom fighter named Jet, the banished Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, his Uncle Iroh, and his girlfriend Mai as allies." Aang stopped for a breath from that mouthful.

Bumi laughed once more. "Quite a team you have Aang. Now let's go join the fight."

They ran into Mai on their way out, who followed them to the battle. Each member of the GAang fought with fervor and passion, and soon enough the battle was won. All the Fire Nation soldiers and citizens were imprisoned, including Mai's parents. Some did escape, but it mattered not.

KATARA AND SOKKA embraced one another, glad that their sibling had survived. Suki and her warriors rejoined the group, and Sokka embraced her as well.

Iroh and Zuko smiled at one another as Mai threw herself into his arms. "Oh, Zuko, you're alive!" He wrapped his arms around his woman and they said no more.

Jet grinned and looked at Bumi and Aang. "It's time to reclaim Omashu, your highness."

"All the refugees and rebels can come back into the city now." Aang added.

Bumi laughed his patented laugh and they all sighed in relief as the true citizens of Omashu returned to their homes.

Each member of the GAang had been given their own room with the exception of Mai and Zuko; Sokka and Suki. They didn't seem to mind in the least.

THE WHOLE GAANG treated themselves to a group bath, sighing in pleasure as the warm waters washed away the grit of the battle. A floating tray with wine and tea floated around, available to whomever wanted it.

"Now what is our next move?" Zuko voiced.

Sokka snorted. "Zuko, no battle strategy right now. Just relax."

The others nodded in agreement and sighed deeper into the warm waters. Tomorrow could be concerned with the war. Tonight didn't have to be.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING came quickly and it was time to worry about the war on their hands. The GAang met with King Bumi and his advisors to try to carve out a plan.

Mai without restraint, as usual, blurted: "Azula surely knows of our presence her. She will come and try to regain Omashu."

"We are well prepared to lead our troops into battle." One advisor replied.

Iroh frowned. "We don't want our forces to dwindle down to too little."

"Well," the advisor began, "You can't just pull troops out of nowhere."

Aang grinned, "Yes we can."

The advisors immediately demanded how.

"We've made many friends in the Earth Kingdom in our travels. We will send word out to our sister cities, and recruit as many soldiers as we can."

"But…we don't want to send untrained veterans out into battle." Zuko reminded the young Avatar. Iroh smiled at his nephew's courage to repeat such phrases as those.

"Veteran soldiers will be sure to join our cause." Katara interceded.

"And we can always train the younger ones." Sokka reminded the group.

"With the time we have left before the solar eclipse, it'll have to be a crash course." Toph said.

Bumi nodded, looking at the people gathered before him. "We will send word to our sister cities and recruit as many able bodied persons. The armies of other cities will surely join us. And the young Avatar and his friends will be part of this war council. They will also assist in the training of our youngest, most inexperienced soldiers."

The decision having been made, the group separated and Sokka went up to Bumi. "My father is leading a group of Southern Water Tribe soldiers. I would like to leave and rendezvous with them, and bring them to Omashu."

King Bumi nodded in agreement. "They will be valueable to this war with their seasoned abilities as warriors."

Katara, having overheard their conversation, joined the two. "My Waterbending master has trained soldiers in the Northern Water Tribe. May I go and collect the most able soldiers from there?"

King Bumi agreed once more. "I'll supply you two with the traveling necessities to accomplish these missions."

The two siblings smiled and bowed lsightly.

Aang and Suki looked the most upset by this news. "Katara, let me come with you. I'll help-"

"Aang, you're needed here." Katara said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

He sighed and nodded slightly, pulling Katara into a hug. "Just…please be safe." He whispered into her shoulder.

She rubbed his back soothingly. "I'll be back as soon as possible." She tried to reassure him.

Suki hugged Sokka. "Let me come with you."

Sokka nodded immediately. "Of course. I wouldn't want to be without you."

Aang suddenly felt very jealous for the two.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING was when Katara departed, bringing Jet along as a companion. They used Appa, since the journey was going to be longer than Sokka's was and involved land and bodies of water. The farewells were brief, seeing as how her mission was not a dangerous one.

Sokka and Suki left soon after, their carriage small, stocked with only the food necessary for the trip. Sokka's father had been in Earth Kingdom territory when Aang, Katara, and Sokka had run into Bato.

WITHOUT KATARA AROUND Aang felt depressed. Toph tried her best to cheer 'Twinkles Toes' up, but it was to no avail. She also was depressed by Sokka's departure. Her feelings for Sokka, regardless of Suki's presence, were still growing stronger. And she knew Aang's feelings for Katara were becoming stronger. Well, if all else failed, she and Aang could marry one another. She chuckled at the thought.

Suki left her Kyoshi warriors behind in Omashu. They remained quiet and steadfast in their training in their leader's absence.

Mai and Zuko, however, seemed to be having problems of their own, Toph noted. From what she could tell, Mai was falling ill. She seemed to be sick in the morning, and sometimes her nausea would last throughout the day. She ate very little and picked at her plate during meals. She also seemed to experience pain in her breast whenever Zuko and her embraced.

Toph wasn't sure what was wrong, and she asked Iroh so, explaining what she had noticed.

Iroh seemed thoughtful. "I remember my wife seemed that way…but, mind you, this was many years ago…and she was carrying my son, Lu Ten."

Toph coughed on the tea she was drinking. "Mai is pregnant?!"

Iroh nodded. "I am disappointed in my nephew not telling me this…"

Toph regained her breath and sighed softly. "Maybe neither one is aware…"

Iroh turned to Toph and patted her shoulder. "Maybe you are right…I shall wait and see if my nephew confides in me. I'll give them time."

Toph smiled softly, then blinked. "You're not mad? I mean, they are unmarried…"

Iroh chuckled. "Perhaps if we were not in the middle of a war, I would be. But they need one another…and once this is over, they will marry."

MAI FELT INCREASING concern for the condition she was in. She distinctly remembered her mother acting this way a little before she announced the arrival of her new baby brother or sister. And sure enough, seven months later, Tom-Tom was brought into this world.

She shifted in bed, squirming at the thought of what this meant. She glanced at Zuko's sleeping face, and wondered if perhaps she should tell him her fears. Well, of course she should, he was her…her everything. He deserved to know.

She shat up, and before she even opened her mouth, Zuko spoke: "What's the matter?"

She blinked in surprise. "How'd you-"

"You're squirming around way too much to have nothing on your mind." He interrupted, opening his eyes.

She brushed her hand over his cheek, and he turned and kissed it.

"Is this about you being sick? You should see a healer and find out what is wrong." He had done his best to not smother her with his concern, but he did mention this suggestion quite often. He shifted slightly, his entire body turned to face her.

"I think I'm pregnant." She murmured softly, looking down in shame.

It hit Zuko hard between the eyes. His breath hitched in his throat and his head felt light. "P-pregnant?" he stuttered like a child.

She nodded and looked away. "Zuko…I'm sorr-"

He brought his finger to her lips. "Don't apologize." No, she shouldn't have to. Not when this was his fault as well. A child…

His mind spun. Mai _might _be pregnant. He _might_ be a father… Zuko felt very scared. Was he even ready for this? When he was a traitor to the Fire Nation, when he was an outlaw in the Earth Kingdom…when he had no home, no way to support this young life that could possibly be growing in the womb of the love of his life…

_He_ felt nauseas.

Mai whimpered softly as tears bit at her eyes. "Zuko?" her voice sounded scared, frail, and so young. They were young, the both of them. But at the same time, old enough.

"We talked about this once before." He said softly.

"You said it would be alright." She protested.

Zuko nodded, and pulled Mai close to him. He kissed her hair, her forehead, her nose. "It will be alright." He reassured her. She sniffled and cried softly in his arms.

He held her close, resisting the urge to cry himself. He had to be strong for Mai, for if she were truly pregnant, she would need him like a fish needed water. But…mostly, he needed her too.

He sung soft Fire Nation ballads to her; neither of them minded that his voice wasn't stellar. She calmed in his arms and fell into a quiet sleep.

Zuko decided he'd turn to his Uncle in the morning.


	5. Reunions All Around

AN: I do not own Avatar. Couples as of now: MaixZuko; SokkaxSuki. More to come 3

Encounter with Embers

The trip to the North Pole was not as bad as Katara had expected it to be. It only lasted a few days and Jet was better company than she had originally assumed. She still had not completely forgiven him for the wrongs he committed against her, but as Aang had said before: everyone deserved second chances.

The entire trip up Jet entertained her with funny stories and told her about his past. She shared similar stories and she found herself getting to know the true Jet that he hid beneath his hard exterior. Maybe he wasn't so bad…but only time would truly tell. She couldn't allow herself to blindly trust anyone anymore.

They arrived to the Northern Water Tribe without a hitch. The warriors immediately recognized Katara and greeted her warmly.

"Thank you." She bowed and turned to Jet. "This is friend and fellow warrior, Jet."

They greeted him, and Jet could only shiver and respond: "Could I have one of your coat things?"

Katara laughed and apologized for her lack of forethought in such a matter.

Jet was given more adequate clothing and they were led into the war room.

"Chief Arnook." Katara bowed to him.

He smiled sadly and nodded to Katara. The grief from losing his only daughter had taken its toll on him. He seemed much older and much grimmer. "Where is your brother Sokka?" he inquired. His voice took on something hopeful and something prideful. It seemed that Arnook had not forgotten all that Sokka had done for him, his daughter, and his tribe.

"He is journeying to meet up with my father's soldiers. They will go to New Omashu and assist in ending this war." Katara explained.

Arnook nodded and grinned. It was refreshing to see the older man smile. "So how may I be of help to you?"

Katara became serious, due to the nature of the topic. "The Fire Nation will not try to take the Northern Water Tribe anytime soon. The warriors of Omashu and the rest of the Earth Kingdom will keep them more than preoccupied. I am respectfully requesting you to lend me your strongest and most able warriors, as their Waterbending abilities will aid against the Firebenders." She bowed deeply, practically kowtowing to the northern King.

Arnook frowned, deep in thought. He was obviously outweighing the pros and cons to such a risky move. "I understand…but let me supply you with our best healers available as well. I don't want to lose more sons of the Northern Water Tribe than I have to."

Katara smiled and thanked Arnook profusely. He waved a hand at her, and she quieted. They shared a smile and then they went about selecting the warriors and healers that would be sent to war. The battle ships were outfitted and stocked with enough food for the journey back to the Earth Kingdom.

Jet marveled at the complex nature of the Water Tribe's architecture. "I'm impressed." He commented.

Katara smiled. "Yes…I am as well." She smiled and looked upon the land fondly. "This is my home away from home."

Jet studied Katara. "Is this where you'll settle once the war is over?"

She sighed, but her smile remained. "My father, brother, and Gran-Gran will be in the South Pole. That is where I belong."

He nodded and retired to his assigned room for the evening.

THE SEARCH FOR Sokka's father and the fellow warriors of the Southern Water Tribe did not take long. They were well known in the Earth Kingdom and held in high regard. Suki stood by Sokka's side faithfully as he walked up to the perfect rows of Water Tribe tents. All the warriors were preoccupied with cooking, cleaning, or mending weapons.

But soon enough they looked up and noticed him. Sokka grasped his lover's hand firmly in his, and he made sure they walked side by side to show their equality. He did not want his father's warriors to think less of Suki or him.

They recognized him after a moment, considering they had not seen Sokka in over two years. They all rushed to him and warmly greeted him, making comments on how much he had grown and asking who this young girl beside him was.

He smiled and locked eyes with Suki. "This is Suki; she is a warrior from Kyoshi Island…and my fiancée."

Suki blushed a deep red and Sokka found her to be irresistible. He kissed her once, gently, in front of everyone, not caring what they thought of his less than masculine show of affection.

It was true that he and Suki had not discussed marriage. But after all they had been through with the attack on Kyoshi Island, asking her to come with him on his journey, and the battle to regain Omashu…they had been through so much in a short time. And he just knew, deep down, that he wanted this woman beside him for the rest of his life.

The men smiled. "Be sure to tell Hakoda." They gestured to the tent in the center of the row of smaller tents and Sokka felt his heartbeat kick up faster. To see his father…after all these years…his hand which held Suki's shook slightly, and he took trembling steps towards the tent. This walk felt like it took forever.

Once he entered the tent, Suki by his side, his eyes fell upon Bato and his father. His breath hitched. Bato looked up, noticed them, and interrupted Hakoda's speech by nudging him. Hakoda looked up and his face broke into a warm smile. "Sokka." His voice barely contained his elation at seeing his son, alive and well. He took note of the pretty girl standing beside him, but knew it could a few moments longer before he asked.

"Hi dad." Sokka grinned in a goofy manner and took a step closer, Suki's hand still in his.

They dashed towards one another, Sokka dropping Suki's hand, and engulfed in a bear hug.

"You've grown into a man. And I missed it." Hakoda lamented.

"I've missed you, Dad." Sokka squeezed his father tighter, then pulled away. "I want you to meet someone." He looked to Suki, who had not wanted to intrude on the father-son moment, and beckoned her to join him and Hakoda.

Hakoda looked at the young girl, sizing her up. She moved gracefully, and looked as if she hid immense power. She was a warrior, and he was secretly proud of his son for choosing so wisely.

"This is Suki…she's my…" Sokka smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Dad, I want to marry her."

Suki blushed and bowed her head to Hakoda.

Hakoda smiled. "Your mother would be proud of your selection."

They both smiled sadly at the remembrance of their dead wife and mother.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Suki said softly, breaking the sad emotion.

Hakoda rested a hand on Sokka and Suki's shoulders. "I'm glad to meet the young woman who makes my son so happy. You must tell me all about your skills, Suki. I can see you are a warrior."

Suki and Sokka smiled and told Hakoda all that they had been up to and why they were here.

After the conversation had been finished, they feasted and celebrated Suki and Sokka's unofficial engagement. They all slept soundly that night, weary from their party, and in the morning left for Omashu, armed and ready.

ZUKO SOUGHT HIS uncle, finding him in the courtyard, enjoying a warm cup of tea. Iroh could immediately tell that his nephew had much on his mind.

"Join me Zuko, and tell me what ails you so."

He joined his uncle tentatively, and looked at him. His uncle seemed content, happy even, to be here, doing something right about the state their world was in. He fidgeted. How could he tell his uncle what was on his mind?

But he instantly reprimanded himself. Iroh had always loved him, no matter what. He had nothing to fear by telling his uncle the truth. "Uncle…" he began, searching for the right words to say to ease the blow.

Iroh looked at his nephew expectantly. He knew already what this whole conversation was pertaining to, but he feigned ignorance for his nephew's sake. "Yes, Zuko?"

The banished prince drew in a deep breath, then exhaled it slowly. "Mai and I believe that she may be with child." He murmured softly. He hung his head, his shoulders drooping in despair.

Iroh watched his young nephew's turmoil and sighed softly. "Zuko…is this such a bad thing?"

Zuko looked startled at Iroh's lack of negativity about the whole incident. "Uncle…?"

Iroh scooted his chair closer to his nephew's and wrapped an arm around him. "You're nearly 17. Had you been back in the Fire Nation, you'd be engaged or married now."

Zuko blushed slightly. "Uncle, haven't I dishonored myself and Mai?"

"Don't you want to be with Mai?" Iroh questioned.

"Yes, Uncle, I want to be with her for as long as I live!" Zuko replied passionately.

"Then how do you dishonor her or yourself if your intentions are in the right place?" Iroh inquired. He squeezed his nephew's shoulder and leaned in closer. "Once this war is over, you and Mai can have a nice ceremony with all of our new friends and you'll be very happy."

Zuko nodded, a smile breaking through his worry. "Uncle…do you think I will be a good father?"

Iroh nodded. "You have seen Lu Ten and I. You see how I care for you. Are they not good enough examples?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes, Uncle Iroh, I have seen. But…"

"Just remember: you must have patience and selflessness."

"I'll do my best." Zuko promised.

With that behind them, they enjoyed a nice cup of tea.

EARTH KINGDOM SOLDIERS from all parts of the Earth Kingdom began to show up at Omashu. They arrived in groups, usually members of the same village or army division. Once properly questioned about subjects only Earth citizens would know, they were admitted inside Omashu.

Among these soldiers was a young man that Aang knew well. "Haru!" he ran to the talented Earthbender's side, greeting him with excitement.

Haru returned the sentiments. "Aang, how are you? Where's Katara…?" he blushed slightly and quickly questioned about Sokka.

Aang's smile dropped slightly. "Katara is at the North Pole recruiting Waterbenders. Sokka is finding his father's army and recruiting them as well. Both should be back any day now."

Haru nodded in approval. "This is great." He began to tell Aang all that he had done since he had seen his friend last. Aang, in turn, updated Haru on all that he and his friends had been up to. He frowned softly because every time he mentioned Katara, Haru's interest peaked.

Oh well. This was a war that they were involved in. there was no time for petty quarrels over the same girl. That could wait until after this was all over…right?

THE NEXT DAY Zuko assisted in sorting through all the volunteers. There were many healers and medical personnel that offered their assistance, and they needed to be tested on their expertise. Mai sat nearby, helping with the processes as best she could, considering her weak condition. She and Zuko were still not absolutely certain whether she was with child or not, so they decided to keep it quiet until they were sure.

A very familiar girl was only a short distance away from Zuko. She looked at him with recognition. "Lee!" and she rushed to Zuko's side.

This brought Mai's attention to her lover, and she watched discreetly.

"S-Song…?" he questioned softly.

She looked at the banished prince, not knowing whether to sympathize with him or hate him. "You were Zuko all along." She murmured softly.

Zuko bowed his head to her. "I'm sorry I stole your ostrich-horse." He apologized.

"I saw the wanted posters…yours and Iroh's." Song continued sadly.

"I'm sorry I lied…but we had to keep ourselves safe…"

"Do you have hope yet?" she asked abruptly.

Zuko blinked and smiled. "I…yes. I do."

She smiled that serene smile of hers and took his hands in hers. "Good. That's what really matters."

Mai suddenly felt a tad jealous. No, scratch that, really jealous.

THAT NIGHT MAI still hadn't forgotten what the Song girl had done. Did Zuko have some sort of relationship with that girl? Did they ever kiss? Hold hands? Make love? They seemed to have some sort of…bond! She paced her bedroom floor back and forth, her night dress swirling about her ankles.

Here she was, taking care of Zuko and being the best girlfriend she could be, given the circumstances that they were in. And then some girl swoops in and holds Zuko's hands? And to top it off, Mai wasn't one hundred percent sure, but she suspected that she was carrying Zuko's child.

Damn it.

He entered the room, quickly disrobing, and obviously tired from the day's work. "Hi Mai." He smiled at her, pulling a simple sleep shirt and short on. The weather was becoming warmer and warmer each day.

She glared daggers at him. And his face went white. "M-Mai?"

"Who was that girl?" her voiced dripped with venom as she approached their bed.

Zuko sat up, his eyes wide. "What girl?"

"That girl. The sweet, innocent one. She called you 'Lee'." Mai crossed her arms, looking down her nose at Zuko.

Zuko blinked. "Song."

"Song?" Mai questioned.

Zuko nodded. "When Uncle and I traveled the Earth Kingdom, Uncle ate a poisonous plant and she nursed him to health. Her mother offered us hospitality as well." Zuko explained.

"So…she's an acquaintance."

"Pretty much. Why?" Zuko felt very confused and concerned for his well being.

Mai suddenly felt foolish and sat beside Zuko. Her anger had evaporated. "I was scared that maybe there had been something between you and her." She admitted.

"You'll always be the most precious thing to me. No one else." Zuko cooed softly to Mai, rubbing her arms gently. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her nose.

He felt flattered that Mai had been jealous over Song. But the thought of him being with anyone else was just absurd. Not to mention very upsetting to him as well. Not just Mai.

"Even though I'll be fat soon?" she asked tearfully.

"Mai, honey, it's not fat. It's a baby." He kissed her forehead and hugged her gently, since he knew her breasts were still tender. Her stomach was flat against his, and although he knew he'd miss how perfect her stomach was, he was excited to see how big it'd get. He smiled at the thought and laid down, bringing Mai with him.

She sighed, content. And drifted off to sleep without another word. Poor thing, she must be exhausted, what with fighting the war and fighting her hormones. Zuko pulled his growing bangs out of his face and studied his lover's face.

Soon, I'll make an honest woman out of you, he thought. I promise.

WHEN SOKKA RETURNED with Hakoda and his men and saw how may Earth Kingdom warriors were assembled, he crowed with glee. "You see that, Dad?!"

Hakoda nodded. "Our prospects are good. On the Day of Darkness, the Fire Nation will not stand a chance."

Suki reunited with her Kyoshi warriors, leaving Sokka to enjoy time with his father.

Hakoda looked around. "Where is your sister?" he had not seen his daughter in over two years and was very eager to be reunited with her. She reminded him so much of his deceased wife, he felt as though Katara, and even Sokka, were all he had left of her.

Sokka looked around, his expression becoming worried. "I don't know…we both left the same day for our missions…"

Haru ran up to Sokka, having taken a higher position in the assembled army because of his abilities. "Sokka, it's good to see you."

"Haru! Hey man!" they patted one another on the shoulders enthusiastically, then Sokka became serious. "Hey…uh…have Katara and Jet returned?"

Haru shook his head. "We received word that they'd be here any day now." He felt nervous even at the mention of Katara's name. He truly missed the girl, and he admired her so much for her strength and passion. And the connection they shared before he had been kidnapped…he had never forgotten the time they spent, sitting on that hill.

Sokka gestured to Hakoda. "Haru, this is my father, Hakoda. Dad, this is Haru. He's a strong Earthbending warrior."

Hakoda and Haru shook hands in greeting. "So, you know my daughter." He had seen Haru's eyes light up at the mention of Katara, and he scrutinized the boy carefully.

Haru felt as though he were being sized up, and tried to sweat it off. "Yes sir…she's very strong. And beautiful…I mean…not that I…um…" he gulped, wondering if Hakoda would strike him down for anything stupid he said.

Hakoda laughed and slapped Haru on the shoulder. "Now be sure to tell _her_ that!" he could see the boy had Katara's best interests at heart. He had a sincere face and a mild personality. Katara would definitely be the boss in the relationship, if one were to ever blossom. He had nothing to worry about.


	6. Water and Earth

Encounter with Embers

KATARA RETURNED WITH her assembled Northern Water Tribe warriors and healers the day after Sokka did. Jet felt rather relieved to be back on solid land and be in warm temperatures.

Katara and Jet were in awe of the massive forces that had been created in their absence and they both shouted with joy. The small hope that they had forged in their hearts was becoming a reality.

And further more, Sokka noticed Katara's arrival and beckoned her with a smile. "Sokka." She greeted her brother with a hug. "How's everything?"

Sokka grinned. "Mission successful. There're two people I want you to meet."

Katara blinked. "Two?"

"Come this way."

Sokka led his sister to another room. He covered her eyes, then uncovered them once they were in their father's chambers. Hakoda's quarters were decorated in relics from the Southern Tribe, and in a way it felt just like home, as Bato's tent had been.

Katara drank in the familiar scene, in awe, until her eyes fell upon Hakoda.

"Dad?" her heart pounded in her chest and her knees felt weak. It had been over two years…and he was as strong, able, and…and everything.

He smiled and walked toward his beautiful daughter who resembled her mother so much. "Katara…"

She threw herself into her father's arms, crying with joy. That's funny, when had she started crying? "Daddy…"

He pulled away slightly, wiping his daughter's tear. "Katara…what's the matter?"

Sokka looked on, concerned.

She laughed softly. "I'm…I'm just happy, Daddy, really." And she hugged her father again, vowing to never let two years pass between them like that again.

Sokka smiled, then remembered the other person he'd wanted Katara to see. He snuck out as Katara and Hakoda caught up with everything that had happened.

"I'm a master bender now Dad." Katara informed her father proudly.

He looked surprised and elated. "You'll have to show me everything you've learned. I'm eager to see it." and he hugged his daughter tightly. "You've become a beautiful young lady. Your mother would be proud."

Katara wiped at the tears that kept falling. "Oh, Dad…"

"Oh, Katara?" Her brother Sokka interrupted. He sounded smug.

She turned to glare at her brother for interrupting her precious time with her father, but the person beside him caught her attention more. It was Haru…standing tall, handsome and…nervous? Why would he be nervous?

It mattered not. She pulled away from her father. "Haru!" she ran and tackled him, engulfing him into a giant hug. "How'd you find us?!"

He shrugged slightly, then smiled. "I heard that the Avatar was searching for recruits." His arms wrapped around her, and Katara realized how much she had missed the young Earthbender. She melted into his arms, noting how he smelled of sweet earth and sunshine.

"I'm so glad you're here." She murmured to him.

They both blinked, as they remembered they were not the only two people in the room. Sokka and Hakoda's suspicious gaze made Haru realize he valued his life. He laughed tensely. "I'm glad too. I'll…uh…catch up with you later, alright?" he retreated quickly.

Katara blinked and turned to face her father and brother, who feigned innocence. She rolled her eyes and chased after Haru.

Sokka turned to Hakoda. "Ten copper pieces says Haru will make the first move."

Hakoda crossed his arms and looked at Sokka menacingly. "Sokka, shame on you."

Sokka cowered slightly. "Dad…I'm-"

Hakoda grinned. "Don't you know that when betting on love lives you use gold pieces?"

Sokka blinked and then laughed.

WHEN KATARA CAUGHT up with Haru, they had reached King Bumi's courtyard. Haru had enjoyed this tranquil place to collect his thoughts. It helped him to be patient for Katara's arrival. And now she was here…literally and metaphorically.

"Haru, don't let my brother and father scare you. They're just playing around." Katara assured him.

He laughed. "Sorry Katara, I didn't know." He replied.

Katara smiled, and looked about the courtyard. There were many trees, plenty of earth, and a pond that looked deep enough to swim in. but then again, didn't most courtyards look this way?

"Thank you." Haru said suddenly.

Katara blinked. "What for?"

"You gave me the courage to fight for my village…and brought my father back to me."

Katara turned to look at Haru. He looked so handsome; his green eyes alight with happiness. "So you took back your village…I knew you would."

"I kept the image of you…and perseverance…in my head the entire time I fought." Haru informed her.

Katara blushed at Haru's bold statement. Had he really…? It was almost romantic… "Oh…Haru…"

He took a step closer to her, taking her lithe hands in his. "You've inspired me to fight for everything I cherish." His voice was softer now, almost…huskier.

She found herself lost in his green eyes, and she squeezed his hands. "Haru…that means a lot to me…to hear you say that." She hugged him again, burying her face into his broad chest. He had grown more muscular since she had seen him last. Probably because he became a warrior full time…

His fingers tilted her chin up to gaze into his face. "I'm so glad to see you again." He murmured.

"Me too…" Katara went on tiptoe, her mouth inches away from his-

"Katara, come quick! Azula's attacking Omashu!" Sokka's scream rang throughout the corridors.

Haru and Katara both blushed and instantly drew apart. They raced to the war council room. There Aang, Jet, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai, and Bumi stood, their faces grim.

"She's trying to breach the castle." Iroh explained, after talking in hushed tones with Bumi's other advisors.

"I say we take her dead on." Zuko announced, his were fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Mai stood close to Zuko, her hands rested protectively on her stomach. Katara, and probably the rest of the room, wondered why she stood in such a way. Mai usually stood with her arms crossed, or touching Zuko in some way. Well, such details weren't important at a time like this.

Mai rested a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "We need to take Ty Lee."

Sokka frowned. "It's not wise to fight in close proximity with Ty Lee…"

Katara frowned. She had kept a personal grudge against Ty Lee from the day she had met her. "Let the benders fight her. They will be able to keep their distance."

Sokka nodded. He was rather disappointed that he and his father's section of this major army would be useless in this battle.

Katara smiled softly to Sokka; she as his sister understood his disappointment. "I'll prepare my division of Waterbenders to be on the frontlines." It was somehow an unspoken understanding that Katara led these benders into battle. They relied heavily on Katara's abilities and judgment and she had somehow become their unofficial leader.

Haru, having just been reunited with Katara, raised his voice: "My village's benders will follow in a second strike against the Firebenders."

Toph nodded in agreement. "I will join Haru's troops."

Aang looked to Zuko. "Will you lead with Katara?"

"Aang and I will lead the entire attack. I must converse with my sister before the attack commences."

"Hey, what about me? I need to bring Ty Lee to our side." Mai protested.

"You are unable to bend." Zuko stated. He looked at her with disguised worry.

"I am Ty Lee's friend. And a skilled warrior." She argued, glaring at Zuko.

"You are in a weak condition." Zuko reminded her.

She grit her teeth and looked away. "What is more important, Zuko? Ending this war or one person's life?" her hand rested on her stomach once more.

Zuko frowned at her. "Do as you wish, then." He spat, and left the room to go dress in armor.

Mai crossed her arms. "Let's prepare." And she left the council room as well.

AANG FELT VERY scared as he, Zuko, and Mai walked up to Azula and Ty Lee. Zuko and Mai seemed to have tension between to two of them, and were not harmoniously attached as usual. Aang had a bad feeling about this entire transaction. He looked back to Katara's assembled Water Army. She was risking her life today…if anything happened to her… he grit his teeth and tried not to think of it.

"Azula." Zuko hissed.

She smirked, giving her brother her full attention. "Zuko. You're a traitor, but I never would have expected your disloyal ways to rub off on my dear friend Mai."

"Azula, you and Ty Lee fight for the wrong goal. This useless war will kill us all if we do not choose to fight for peace." Mai spoke out. She looked into Ty Lee's eyes, pleading with her to silently leave Azula's side.

Ty Lee's face softened at seeing her old friend Mai. She was the look in her eyes. And knew that she was tempted to do as Mai wished. She resisted the urge to hug her. She had missed Mai so much, and it wasn't the same without her around. Azula was more temperamental lately, especially when New Ozai had been recaptured by the Earth kingdom. She could have been back at the circus, not involved in this war, if only Azula hadn't coaxed her to come…

"Shut up, traitor. I have nothing to say to you." Was Azula's harsh response.

"Leave us, Azula, and blood will not be shed this day." Zuko warned.

"Sorry brother, no can do. Father wants Omashu in his hands, and wants you filthy Earth Kingdom rats to know what it means to defy the Fire Nation." Azula replied. She turned and signaled her troops, who prepared themselves for attack.

Mai, is desperation, spoke: "Ty Lee, think about the consequences of siding with Azula."

And Zuko signaled his troops as a tear fell down Ty Lee's cheek. "Oh Mai…I'm so sorry."

Katara wasted no time and her warriors attacked with as much water they could carry. They used the water in unison to sweep across Azula's troops of Fire Nation soldiers.

Sweat dripped down Katara's brow as she barked orders and assisted with the bending. Her warriors loyally followed her and obeyed every command. And her heart cried with injustice every time one of her warriors was injured or sometimes even killed.

Haru's division of villagers led the second assault, and then the rest of the Earthbenders joined in. He smirked with every Fire Nation soldier that fell under his earth. And mourned silently for the family at home that had lost a father, brother, or son.

Toph fought close to Haru, but cackled with glee. The excitement of battle called to her and she responded properly as the daughter of the Earth Kigndom. Every time she used her bending, her heart sang. This was what she had been born for. The life of a warrior was hers.

DURING THE BATTLE, Sokka watched from behind the safe stone walls of Omashu. His skills as a warrior were not needed, and he felt anxiety for not being on the battlefield, helping his sister and his friends.

Suki came to him, pressing a kiss to his muscled back. "They'll come back safe." She assured him.

He sighed, watching Aang's Airbending from a distance. "I know…but…"

"But nothing. They're capable of fighting this war. With or without us."

He kissed her gently. "I know."

She smiled and watched with him, their hands clasped together firmly.

ZUKO PERSONALLY SOUGHT Azula and battled her.

"You've gotten better, brother dear, but still not good enough." Azula mocked as she attacked with her lightning.

"I will defeat you Azula." He hissed and dodged her attack. He battled with a fervor he had not known he possessed. But he thought of Mai and their unborn baby the entire time and prayed that they would be safe.

Firebenders fought back as best as they could, but were outnumbered by the Omashu army. And the Waterbenders extinguished their fires before they could even be created. They resorted to slinging burning coal at Omashu's walls, but were thwarted once again by the Avatar, who blew anything that flew at Omashu's walls back into the Fire Army.

Aang felt so numb as he observed the bloodshed in the battle field below him. He alternated between Airbending, Waterbending, and Earthbending. Wherever he saw he was needed, he filled the position. But, it was physically and emotionally exhausting, and he wondered how many more hours this battle would rage on.

The Fire Nation's blood began to seep into the soil of the Earth Kingdom, but occasionally Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom blood meshed as well. When only a third of Azula's army remained, she called a cease fire and retreated.

The field was littered with bodies and blood. Most of it was Fire Nation. The Omashu army carried their dead back into their city and left the Fire Nation to do as they wished with their dead.

Katara clutched her injured arm and sighed in relief as she was reunited with Haru, Zuko, Aang, Toph, and Mai. "Zuko…you're burned."

He too, grasped at his wounds, and shook his head. "No…you are as well."

Katara pulled into the last of her water reserves and pressed it to Zuko's burned. It immediately healed him, and she collapsed with exhaustion. Haru caught her at the last moment and cradled her like he would a child.

"Thank you." Zuko murmured to Katara.

Mai pulled him into a hug. "I've failed. I need to convince Ty Lee…"

Zuko hugged his love tightly. "I know…but you and the baby are alive…that's all that matters." He forgot where he was for a moment, and everyone looked at them with shock.

"Mai's pregnant?!" Aang squeaked.

Haru blinked and Katara immediately snapped to attention. "What?!"

Zuko laughed nervously as Mai rolled her eyes. "Let me handle this one." She whispered to him, and turned to face their friends. "I may be…we are not certain yet. We'll let you know once we do." She explained.

The others didn't know what to say, and Zuko's temper flared. "We'll all meet at the council room in one hour. Freshen up." He stalked off, Mai following him.

Toph laughed and went off to do as Zuko commanded.

Aang fretted over Katara until Haru hushed him. "I'll take her to the infirmary. Get some rest."

Aang watched as Haru tenderly carried Katara to the infirmary and realized, belatedly, that he'd lose her to him. But then again, he'd never had her to begin with. Feeling dejected, he left to go feed Appa. He'd understand.

KATARA FELT SAFE in Haru's arms and dozed in them until they reached the infirmary. Yagoda, the master healer from the Northern Water Tribe, looked concerned and made Katara her priority.

"The poor dear…" she tsked softly.

"You know her personally?" Haru questioned. He did not leave Katara's side and instead observed the healing.

Yagoda smiled. "Yes. I was friends with her grandmother, and when Katara came to the Northern Water Tribe for the first time, I recognized her as Kanna's granddaughter immediately." She chuckled softly.

"Oh…" he looked down at Katara, still concerned. "She led the troops today…she was great." He informed the wise healer.

"That's just like her. When she arrived to our tribe, she fought Master Pakku to teach her, even though it was against our customs."

Haru laughed. "She did very much the same when I met her." He looked fondly at the sleeping warrior-child before him.

"Young man, have you told her how you've felt yet?" this healer knew everything, it seemed.

Haru blushed and looked down. "I almost did, until the Fire Nation attacked."

"I'll leave you alone then." And she left them to their little curtained-off corner of the infirmary.

Katara had been wavering in and out of consciousness, hearing on half of what was said, and understanding only half of that even. "Haru?"

"Sleep now. We have a meeting in an hour." He hushed her.

She nodded and did so. He smiled and stroked her unbound hair. Sometime in the middle of battle, her hairstyle had been 'ruined'. He saw her fight today, and was impressed, but not surprised. Her bending had become very powerful, as did his own. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and waited faithfully by her side until she would awake again.

Telling her he loved her could wait, at least for now.


	7. Plans for Rescue

Encounter with Embers

TY LEE COULDN'T FORGET Mai's words on the battlefield. They turned over and over in her head. 'Azula, you and Ty Lee fight for the wrong goal'

What was their goal? To defeat anyone who wasn't Fire Nation? Why did the Fire Nation want to own everything? What was truly enough?

What was Mai's new goal? She and Zuko had stood so closely together…for the Fire Nation that meant a close friendship, or even an intimate one. Ty Lee resisted the urge to giggle. Mai had always liked Zuko…and she knew about the time they had kissed, right after Zuko had been burned.

She was happy for Mai. So, if Mai was close to Zuko, then what was Zuko's goal? Well, that was easy. Regain his throne. But…how on earth could he do that? Unless…

Unless he was plotting the death of his own father and sister.

That thought weighed heavily in her mind.

'This useless war will kill us all if we do not choose to fight for peace'.

If Mai died…if Azula died…if _she_ died…could they bear it? And how would she feel about the blood on her hands?

'Ty Lee, think about the consequences of siding with Azula'

The consequences indeed. Being forced to repeatedly commit horrible acts against people who'd done nothing wrong. The guilt alone was more than enough.

She ate her dinner slowly and without vigor as these thoughts turned over in her head. She ate alone, because she could not bear to see Azula. Azula had tried to kill her brother today. Unluckily for her, Zuko had become stronger and it was more difficult to kill him than it had ever been before.

Ty Lee had no siblings, but knew that if she did, she would have loved and cherished them dearly. Not tried to have killed them.

She placed her half eaten plate on the table, feeling nauseas suddenly. What was she doing? She had to be loyal to the Fire Nation…it was in her blood. She swore fealty to Azula. She swore to honor her country, and fight for its best interests.

Another wave of nausea struck her as she thought of honoring the Fire Nation. Could she do it? Ty Lee clenched her fists and bit her lip. This would require much consideration before she could make a decision. And so she began.

KATARA AWOKE SLOWLY, shaking the fuzzy dreamlike sleep like a butterfly would its cocoon. The events of the previous day came back to her: seeing her father, reuniting with Haru, almost sharing a kiss with him…

She blushed softly, recalling how her heart had beaten so furiously and her knees had quivered like blasting jelly. In Haru's eyes she had seen something so intense…and she knew that he wanted to kiss her too.

Katara giggled to herself, then became somber. The battle yesterday…then men she had lost… Funny, she had only known these men for a short time, but had come to know their names, whether they had a wife, had children… They followed her without question or fear, directly into battle.

She drew her covers tightly around her. This was no longer child's play, this war. It was serious. People were dying. Blood was shed. And it soaked the mountains outside of Omashu.

Something pattered softly at the door, almost as if it was not certain it wanted to be heard.

"Hello?" she called softly.

"It's me, Haru." A muffled voice replied.

She momentarily touched her face, and then her hair. She probably looked an awful mess. Oh well, if Haru truly wanted to kiss her, he wouldn't care how unseemly she appeared first thing in the morning. "Come in."

He entered tentatively. He stood strong and tall, as always. His muscles rippled with every movement and his handsome face held a shy smile.

"Good morning…you missed the meeting last night." He almost lost his breath when his eyes fell upon Katara. Her face glowed from a good night's rest, her hair tumbled over her shoulders, and the sheets hugged her gently, hinting at what lay underneath.

She gasped softly. "Oh, no…"

Haru waved his hand dismissively. "I let you sleep. You had been badly injured…you needed your rest. Everyone understood."

Katara relaxed once more and sunk back into her pillow. "Alright."

Haru walked over to her bedside and sat beside her. "How are you feeling?" his gaze was intense, deep, and sincere.

"I'm better. Yagoda helped, I'm sure."

Haru smiled wistfully. "Yes, she did."

Katara somehow understood that he meant something different, but she chose to disregard any hidden meaning.

Haru took Katara's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Katara…"

Her heart was pounding again, and her cheeks flushed. "Haru…"

"I've been meaning to tell you…" he began slowly.

Katara looked at him expectantly, and he blushed.

"I…um…" he wasn't sure exactly how to say the words he needed or wanted to say.

"You know…this Fortune Teller…her name was Aunt Wu…" Katara began sheepishly. Anything to break the lull in conversation. She sensed that Haru was a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah? And?" Haru replied, oblivious. He didn't seem to understand how this was relevant to anything they had been discussing.

"Well, she said I'd marry a powerful bender." Katara continued hastily. She blushed and bit her lip.

Haru felt his heart drop. But he tried to be enthusiastic for her. "Oh…wow…I never knew about you and Aang!"

Katara smacked herself in the forehead. Sometimes men could be so dense!

Haru blinked. "Did I do something wr-"

Drastic times called for drastic measures. She built up her courage and decided to make her move. Katara threw her arms around Haru and kissed him deeply. His arms came to embrace her by instinct, and they kiss lasted for some time.

They pulled away only for breath, and they rested their foreheads against one another. "I think Aunt Wu meant that it was you." She commented absently.

Haru smiled and hugged her tightly. "You think so?"

She nodded and they shared a laugh.

MEANWHILE, MAI AND Zuko had their own morning business to deal with. Mai woke Zuko with kisses pressed all over his face.

He smiled and was glad Mai was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. "Beautiful."

She blushed and kissed him gently on the lips. "Handsome."

He learned quite some time ago to believe Mai when she said such tender sentiments. She truly meant them and was offended when her opinions were challenged. So, he chose to believe her. It was nicer that way.

"I want to propose something."

Zuko blinked. Mai didn't waste any time.

"What?"

"Let me go on a mission to recover Ty Lee."

Zuko sighed. "Mai…it'll be risky. Are you certain she even wants to join us?"

Mai bit her lip and looked aside. "A tear fell down her cheek. She said to me…she said…" Mai clenched her fists, and looked into Zuko's eyes, her own burning with unshed tears. "'Oh, Mai…I'm so sorry.' That's what she said."

Zuko's features softened and he cupped Mai's cheek tenderly. "This is important to you." He stated.

She nodded, only slightly, and a tear fell down her cheek. "I must save her."

Zuko sighed softly, a bad feeling growing in the back of his mind. "From Azula. I understand."

Mai wiped at her tears and wrapped her arms around her beloved. "Thank you Zuko."

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Bring Suki with you. You'll be safe with her."

Mai nodded and rose for the day, eager to get the rescue mission underway.

ZUKO CALLED A minor meeting which involved only Katara, Sokka, Suki, her two Kyoshi warriors, Toph, Aang, Jet, Mai, Iroh, and himself. Everyone seemed anxious and concerned, considering there had been a small meeting only last night.

The meeting last night had been blissfully short, merely congratulating everyone on a job well done. This one, however, was a bit longer.

Zuko paced about the room, trying to decide how to begin this meeting. He looked among the faces of those he had come to call 'friends' in the past month.

"I have reason to believe that Ty Lee is a willing fighter to our cause. We hope to arrange a rescue mission to retrieve her from the hands of our enemy." He began.

Katara visibly blanched. As did Sokka and Aang.

Toph immediately raised her hand. "Who's going?"

Zuko sighed with impatience. "I was getting to that, Toph."

Toph smirked. "Oh."

Zuko let Toph's grating personality roll off of his back. "I'd like Mai and Suki to be our main rescuers." Suki remained silent, taking in this information.

Toph snickered.

Zuko looked within himself for the patience to deal with someone who delighted in aggravating him for no reason what-so-ever. "They will travel in stealth to retrieve Ty Lee."

Jet stood and coughed. "I'm an expert in stealth and guerilla warfare, Zuko."

Zuko's brow twitched. "We cannot have too many persons on this mission, Jet."

Katara frowned softly. "Why are we risking Suki's life to rescue someone who may or may not be loyal to us?"

Mai scowled at Katara. "How dare you suggest such a thing! Ty Lee will be an asset to our army with her fighting abilities and knowledge of Azula and the Fire Nation."

Katara crossed her arms. "Mai, I trust you with my life. But Ty Lee, however…"

Mai grit her teeth. "She is trustworthy!"

Katara scoffed. "I'd rather not risk my future sister-in-law's life, if it means anything to you." She marched over to Mai, as if to emphasize her point.

Mai pointed a finger at Katara. "Listen here; I'm risking my life as well!"

Suki stepped between the two girls. "I'll go on this mission with her, Katara. Mai is right; Ty Lee will be an asset in our struggle."

Katara and Mai softened slightly and quietly apologized to one another.

"Do you want me to accompany them as their healer, if something goes awry?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked thoughtful. "You were injured yesterday. You need to rest."

Iroh watched on, silent, for he need say nothing. Zuko was making excellent decision making skills on his own.

Zuko spoke once more: "Azula's camp has already begun to move back to the Fire Nation. You must leave as soon as possible to catch up with them. You'll most likely need ostrich-horses and two days' supply of food."

Suki looked lost in thought. "My…may I have some time…to say goodbye?" she queried softly.

Zuko nodded. "You and Mai will leave in half an hour." He too, needed time to bid his lover goodbye.

Everyone left, and Mai turned to Zuko. "Thank you."

He didn't respond and only swept her up in his arms. "Be careful…I cannot lose you." He pleaded softly.

She returned his embrace. "I will…now…just hold me." She sighed in contentment.

And he did.

SUKI'S MIND WAS filled with many turbulent thoughts.

She was flattered that she had been chosen to accompany Mai in such an important mission. She was proud that her prowess on the battlefield was considered relevant enough to be utilized. She was nervous to be working with Mai, since they had not practiced together often enough to know one another's abilities in and out. She was scared of the small chance that she would never see Sokka again, if she and Mai happened to be captured, or worse.

"Suki! Suki!" Sokka was calling her, snapping her out of her trance.

She turned to face him.

"Suki…" he breathed her name, taking her hands in his. Within her name she heard wonder, worry, fear, anxiety, love…

"Sokka." She kissed him, once, and touched his face. Her fingertips explored every plane of his face, as they had done so many times before. She knew every side of him, every inch of skin, and she had earned such knowledge.

She loved him so much. She loved his sister, his father, his culture, and everything else about him. He was water that quenched the thirst of her earth. The thought of never seeing him again scared her more than she cared to realize.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I'll miss you." He confided mildly.

"I'll only be gone for two days." She assured him.

He kissed her deeply, taking her by surprise. "Make love with me?" it was a gentle question, a soft plea.

She nodded and eagerly drew him into the nearest abandoned room. There was no time for slow foreplay, only rough, desperate intercourse. They strove to elicit every moan and gasp possible from one another.

Every time Sokka's face screwed up with pleasure, every time his breath seeped hot onto her neck, and every time he sighed out her name…she cherished it all. She savored his tanned, smooth skin, his deep, ocean blue eyes, his rippling muscles, his essence filling her up…

They shared a deep kiss as they climaxed together. And too soon their time together was over.

They said nothing, only gazing into one another's eyes, and sharing another kiss before she dressed and left.

He watched her leave, slowly dressed himself, and wondered why his chest felt so painfully tight with her departure.

MAI AND SUKI left in a hurry, goading their ostrich-horses into a full gallop, their coaks swirling in the breeze. They packed some clothing and only enough food for two days of meager eating.

They hoped to catch Azula's army soon, for the longer the journey the more unpleasant it would be. Mai and Suki said little, each both silenced by their own concerns and worries.

Mai kept a perpetual hand on her stomach, worried for her unborn son or daughter. At this point, she was certain she was with child, and it worried her. They were in the middle of a war, one she simply had to fight in. There really was no choice in such matters. She was needed.

She inwardly spoke to her child, urging him or her not to die, to live, to grow strong, live well, to have everything she never did. She hoped that he or she would know this. Would know how much she already loved them. She couldn't bear to lose her child. It would devastate her.

But Ty Lee…she could not abandon Ty Lee to Azula. She saw in her face, on the battlefield that day. She knew, with all of her heart, that Ty Lee truly despised the position Azula had coerced her into.

Ty Lee had told her the story once, of how Azula had prompted her to join her mission of chasing the Avatar and Zuko. She had set the safety net on fire and unleashed all of the dangerous animals: all of that simply into scaring Ty Lee into joining her.

Mai had laughed at the time when Ty Lee told her the story, making some airy comment on how that was so like Azula. But she realized now how that story secretly injured Ty Lee's heart. She had joined the circus for a reason: to be happy. And Azula was not helping Ty Lee to attain such a goal.

She grit her teeth and made a vow. I'll save you, Ty Lee. I'll deliver you from the beast's mouth and gnashing teeth. You'll be my dear friend, and fight by my side, and help us to win this war. And once it's all over, you can go back to the circus, back to where you were truly happy.

And Mai? She would become Zuko's wife, no matter whether he was Fire Lord or farmer. And she would bear his child, and another, and another. Until they had made their own happy family. Then, and only then, could Mai have peace.


	8. Sokka's Loss

AN: Everyone! Avatar: The Last Airbender's Season Three trailer is now on youtube! Check it out! I screamed with joy! I am so psyched! ATLA's first episode of season three airs on television on September 21st, 2007!!! I am dying with glee!!! And I won't spoil anything, but you're all gonna think I'm psychically linked to the shows creators for foreseeing a certain couple… 3

Encounter with Embers

SOKKA FELT RESTLESS, and had felt so since the moment Suki had ridden off with Mai to rescue a key player in this war they were raging. He did not know why this Ty Lee girl was so important, but he did know that it was risking his future wife's life to save her.

He paced back and forth, ignoring Aang's attempts to sooth his worry. His father even came to his side, asking if there was anything he could do.

"No, Dad…I…" he searched for something, anything to say to let his father know that he had tried his best, but he couldn't even muster the strength to do that.

"Talk to me." Hakoda sat at the small table that sat in his son's quarters that he shared with his Kyoshi woman.

"I just…don't feel right about this." Sokka explained lamely.

"You're worried for your woman, it's only natural." Hakoda prayed that his son would never learn what it was to lose the love of your life. He told his son this and Sokka scoffed.

"I've already lost my first love." Sokka informed his father.

Hakoda started in surprise and sighed with remorse as Sokka told him the story of Yue.

"I'm sorry, Sokka." But those words were not enough. Funny, it seemed that there was no real word to describe love to the fullest extent, nor was there a word to describe the feeling of losing someone so dear to you that you'd die just so they could be happy.

"Dad…I'm sorry about Mom." Sokka replied, knowing his father knew all too well the pain of losing your woman. And his father had it worse, he had known her longer, had married her, and had made a family with her.

His father bowed his head, and they took a while to mourn the loss of their beloved wife and mother. And Sokka thought of Suki, and prayed that she'd return to him, safe and sound.

He had already lost his first love, he wasn't about to lose another. And he vowed that as soon as he could, he'd leave to meet up with Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee. Just to make sure Suki was safe and alright.

KATARA COULDN'T SHAKE off the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe Sokka's anxiety was merely rubbing off on her. Maybe it was something more. Aang tried to help her, as he did with Sokka, but it did little to calm her fears.

He abruptly changed the subject. "So, you and Haru are…" he had seen Haru enter Katara's bedroom that morning. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had listened intently to what was said.

He silently cursed Aunt Wu. Her predictions really, truly sucked. To say that Katara would marry a powerful bender and have it be Haru instead of _him_…

He also heard the kiss. He knew that it was a romantic one. It couldn't pass for a friendly one if it had tried. He scowled inwardly.

Katara blinked. "Involved, yes. So?"

Aang looked very disappointed. "Katara…"

She was surprised to see tears roll down Aang's normally happy-go-lucky face. "Aang, what's the matter?" she touched her shoulder.

"I love you." His breath hitched and he fell to his knees. Aang covered his face with his hands. He could only sob softly; the knowledge that Katara would never love him back was too much to bear.

Katara knelt beside him, pulling him into a hug. "Oh…Aang…" she soothing massaged the nape of his neck. "I do love you…just as a brother. A friend." She confessed.

He sobbed harder, his small frame racking with each heave of his lungs. "Katara…please…" he begged. Nothing seemed right in this world unless Katara was by his side, offering her words of encouragement. The idea of her loving someone else more, of giving them words of encouragement, hugging and kissing them instead. He just couldn't imagine a world like that.

"Aang, I'll always be your friend. Your sister."

"It's not the same!" he cried.

Seeing that she could offer no words of comfort for her young friend, Katara began crooning a soothing lullaby she remembered from her days as a child. He quieted, listening to her sweet voice coo gentle words.

He pulled away from her embrace, wiping at his tears. "I'm going to go feed Appa." He made any excuse that was halfway feasible. He had the sudden urge to escape, to get as far away from Katara and Haru as possible.

Katara watched her friend leave, mustering as much dignity as he could. Her heart felt heavy with sympathy for Aang. She knew he loved her, had always known, but she couldn't bring herself to reciprocate. He was not the man of her dreams. He would always be sweet, silly Aang. Her brother, her friend. Nothing more.

ZUKO WALKED THROUGHOUT the palace of Omashu, feeling nervous and restless. He worried for Mai…the condition she was in would make her soon unavailable to participate in any sort of battle.

They did not know how far along she was, but estimated about a month, give or take. Only eight months left to go… it seemed so far away, but at the same time, so close. He was concerned about his own abilities as a father. And the gender concerned him as well. A son would be easier to relate to, a daughter would…well, simply annihilate him.

He shook his head, deciding not to think about it. He would cross bridges as he got to them. He would try not to worry unless there was something to worry about. And right now he had to worry about Mai returning safe and sound, their child safe in her womb.

So, hopefully, she would not be captured, would not be killed, would not be injured badly, and would return safe. There were a lot of ifs in the equation. And Zuko found himself slightly miffed by Mai's loyalty to Ty Lee.

But that was like her. She hid her heart and her emotions well, but when they were called upon, they would not fail. That was something he loved about her.

He came to a conclusion that he would meet up with Mai on her way back. He would leave as soon as he could, watch over her from afar; make sure she'd be alright…

It was the least he could do in a situation like this.

MAI AND SUKI reached Azula's camp as the sun began to climb behind the horizon. Darkness quickly fell upon them, and they dressed in black to match the night. They tethered their ostrich-horses to a small forest that was near Azula's army.

Azula's army, or more like what was left of it, had set up camp for the night. The men all tended to their own needs, which were mainly food and rest. They all seemed weary from travel in such a mountainous terrain.

Suki couldn't blame them; she was feeling very weary herself. Perhaps it had not been such a good idea to expend energy making love to Sokka… well, never mind, it was too late now. As a skilled warrior, she wouldn't allow a small detail like exhaustion to hinder her fighting.

But she did, however, feel warm at the memory of having Sokka in her arms. She longed to be back in Omashu, safe and warm in bed with Sokka. They could hold one another, whisper soft nothings, and fall asleep in one another's arms… she sighed longingly at the thought.

But for now she had to concentrate on the task at hand. "Let's find Ty Lee's tent quickly. I'll stand guard while you speak with her." Suki whispered.

Mai nodded and they stealthily infiltrated Azula's camp, black figures in the still of the night, hell bent on their mission.

Finding Ty Lee's tent was almost ridiculously easy, considering her pink tent stood out from all of the other red-brown ones. It was practically an eye sore. The only challenge was to sneak around unnoticed by Fire Nation guards, but even then, it became easier as time passed and more men retired to bed. Mai almost laughed at the child's play aspect of it all.

She stood at the entrance of Ty Lee's tent and slipped in quietly. Suki followed her and stood vigil, peaking out to see if Azula was going to enter at any given time. Mai had mentioned that Azula had little respect for one's privacy.

Ty Lee snapped into fighting stance the moment Mai and Suki entered her humble, pink tent. Mai quickly removed the black fabric covering her mouth and pressed a finger to her lips to quiet any outbursts that Ty Lee might have.

Ty Lee broke into a smile and threw herself into Mai's arms. "Mai, how did you know…?" she whispered softly.

Mai smiled one of her rare smiles. "I saw it in your eyes on the battlefield. I knew you'd come with me if I gave you time to think about and asked you a second time."

Ty Lee remained in her close embrace with Mai. "Oh, you know me too well, Mai."

"So, will you come with me and assist in the fall of Lord Ozai?"

Ty Lee nodded eagerly. "Let's go!"

Mai covered Ty Lee's mouth. "Keep it down." She hissed softly. Suki kept peering out, her senses alert to anything that might happen.

Ty Lee packed only the necessities: clothes and toiletries. She donned her pack and they silently snuck out of the tent. They moved one by one, sneaking around corners cautiously, and made it out of camp unnoticed.

"Oh Mai! I'm so excited! We're rebels now! Traitors! How romantic!" Ty Lee gushed, waving her arms around enthusiastically. She figured they were safe now that they were out of camp.

That was not the case. "Please shut up." Mai smacked herself in the forehead as a Fire Nation soldier spotted them and attacked instantly. They all barely dodged the blast of fire.

Suki brandished her folding fan. "Go get the ostrich-horses, I'll hold them off!" she cried.

Mai nodded and Ty Lee followed her to their getaway animals. Ty Lee looked back at Suki. "She's so brave!" she sighed.

"She won't be anything in a moment if we don't hurry up!" Mai hissed. She jumped onto the ostrich-horse's back and steered it back to Suki. Ty Lee did the same.

Suki was surrounded by several experienced Firebenders, but blocked each attack masterfully.

"Ah…a rebel." A malevolent voice cut through the noise of battle and everyone paused. Azula herself stood before the group, her arms crossed. "You wouldn't be trying to take my second in command, now would you?"

Suki scowled. "Just fight me, Azula." She only hoped she could hold out against the Firebending prodigy long enough for Mai and Ty Lee to rescue her.

SOKKA ENTERED THE ostrich-horse stable quietly, but muttered a curse as he stubbed his toe on something in the dark. He covered his own mouth and looked around. He was technically stealing, since he hadn't asked permission to borrow an ostrich-horse. But…he knew no one would approve of him going to meet up with Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee.

Sokka knew he was doing the right thing though. Suki's safety came first, and also he needed to make sure Mai and Ty Lee would be okay. He knew Zuko would be devastated if anything happened to Mai, and they all needed Zuko to be of sound mind.

Zuko was becoming their unspoken leader. He made all of the decisions, and made sure everyone else agreed. He knew when to ask for advice and when to make a tough, but wise choice. If he became the Fire Lord, Zuko knew the world would be put back to rights.

So thus, here he was, stealing an ostrich-horse. The animal whinnied softly, and Sokka hushed it.

"Who's there?" a voice demanded.

"Oh shit…" Sokka sighed. "It's me, Sokka." He proclaimed bravely.

A dark figure approached him, and fear welled up in his throat. What if it was a Fire Nation soldier, hiding out until the right time to strike?

But wait…the silhouette was familiar…and once the figure was close enough, he sighed in relief. "Zuko…"

"What are you doing here?" Zuko questioned. He had put down his defensive stance, his cloak fluttering at his heels.

"I could ask the same of you." Sokka replied. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He didn't have all night to play twenty questions.

"I'm going to go after Mai…I'm worried about her." Zuko answered.

"I was going to do the same. For Suki, I mean." Sokka admitted. He pet the ostrich-horse, his hand firmly grasping its reigns.

"Then lets go together." Zuko suggested.

Sokka nodded with agreement. "Hurry." He bestrode the animal, sweeping his cloak out of the way.

Zuko fastened his pack to the ostrich-horse. "Feed, food, first aid." He commented, mounting the animal swiftly.

Sokka nodded in approval, and they set out, racing in the direction that Mai and Suki had left in.

Both boys unknowingly repeated the same mantra in their minds: Please be okay, I love you, please be okay.

WHEN SUKI COMMANDED Azula to fight her, she obliged.

"Leave us." She told the soldiers, and they reluctantly did so, not daring to disobey the cruel princess.

Suki found herself in awe of Azula's fighting prowess, and also found it difficult to keep up with her aggressive pace. Every time she thought she had mastered Azula's fighting pattern, Suki would be surprised yet again.

Azula smirked. The best Omashu's rescue mission could send was one pathetic Kyoshi warrior and a traitorous Fire Nation girl? She was tiring of this amusement quickly, however, and chose to end it quickly. It was for the best really, because Mai and Ty Lee were quickly approaching upon ostrich-horse.

Azula charged her lightning strike and released it with a force stronger than she had ever produced before. It struck the Kyoshi girl dead on in her chest, and she crumbled with a groan.

"Suki!" Mai screamed, surprising Azula. She very rarely ever heard Mai raise her voice. This was interesting.

Mai hurled her fletched darts at Azula with passion and anger. Suki, no, Suki… she grit her teeth. "Ty Lee, get her!"

Ty Lee nodded and picked up Suki's prone form, setting her gently upon one of the ostrich-horse. Once she was sure Suki was safe on the animal and would not fall, she turned to join the fight.

Mai continued her relentless attack on Azula, but her skills were suffering from her rage. Azula took advantage of this weakness and stuck Mai in the abdomen with a blast of fire. Mai instinctively covered her stomach with her hands. She cried out in pain and worry. My baby….my baby…

Ty Lee frowned and attacked. She stuck Azula's pressure points, and finally knocked her ex-friend unconscious. Azula crumpled to the ground. "I'm sorry, Azula." She rushed to Mai's side. "Are you alright, Mai?" she questioned, concerned.

Tears coursed down Mai's face. "Let's go." She could see soldiers rushing to aid Mai and soon attack them. Ty Lee nodded and helped Mai onto an ostrich-horse. She vaulted the ostrich-horse Suki's unconscious form lay on. She wanted to make sure the girl wouldn't fall off.

Mai clutched her stomach, grimacing, and she forced the stead into a fast gallop. They needed to get back to the palace, and soon. "How is she?"

Ty Lee leaned Suki back against herself and inspected the wound on her chest. "Oh, Mai, this is bad." It was bleeding excessively and showed no signs of clotting. Every heartbeat betrayed Suki. She also noted how irregular her heart beat. There was most likely damage to her lungs and heart. Oh, if only they had a healer available…

Mai grit her teeth. "Hurry."

They plodded along; praying to whatever spirits would listen. The sun rose, and with it, their hope diminished. Suki had not woken up yet, and her lips were becoming blue.

And Mai was becoming pale herself. The front of her black tunic glistened with blood and seeped onto her stead.

Ty Lee regretted ever opening her mouth and drawing attention to themselves. But no one blamed her, making her feel worse than she already did. She clutched Suki more tightly, begging the ostrich-horse to go faster.

Then, in the distance, she saw two figures riding towards them Ty Lee tensed, hoping it wasn't foe, and instead a friend. As they came closer, she could see that it was two men, their black cloaks fluttering in the breeze created by riding so quickly. One was pale skinned, the other one tan. "Mai! Look!"

Mai looked up and smiled weakly. "It's Zuko and Sokka." She proclaimed. She looked relieved and slowed her beast to a trot.

Sokka and Zuko closed in one them quickly, and could see that things did not look good. Mai was hunched over when she normally sat tall and proud. And Ty Lee was clutching Suki's unconscious form.

Sokka jumped down from his ride and rushed to Ty Lee's side. "Let me have her!" he half shrieked. He cradled Suki in his arms, inspecting her wound. He lost hope then and there. She had one proverbial foot in the grave already. "Suki, wake up! Darling? Wake up…" he patted her face gently and her eyes weakly fluttered open.

"Sokka…" tears began to immediately fill her eyes.

"Suki…" his eyes, too, filled with tears. This was it. This was goodbye forever. Just like when Yue… No. he would not think of it.

"Sokka…I love…you…" she choked out. Her trembling hand reached up, touching his face tenderly.

He took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I love you too. Please don't go, Suki. I need you." He pleaded softly.

She sobbed softly. "No, you don't." she gasped in pain and for breath. "You're strong."

Sokka shook his head in protest, hugging her tightly, not caring that her blood was seeping all over him. He welcomed it. "Not as strong as you…" he murmured.

She half-smiled. "Promise…promise me…"

"What? Anything. Anything you want." Sokka felt so desperate. And so sad…

"Live." And she was slowly slipping away, out of his arms…to somewhere else.

"Suki…" he begged, pleaded, anything to make her stay. Her eyes closed and she drew one last breath, becoming still.

"Suki? Suki?!" he shook her slightly and got no response. She was gone. His beautiful lover, angel, baby, precious…she was dead. He could do nothing to protect her, to save her from this horrible fate. Sokka threw his head back and wailed like a child.


	9. What We've Lost

AN: Yes, I know the last chapter was very painful, and I apologize. But sometimes we Avatar fans forget that our beloved characters were born and raised during a war. And that they are actively fighting in this aforementioned war. People are bound to get hurt, die, or lose a loved one. War is never easy for any of those involved. Suki, a beloved and strong character, will never be forgotten within the EWE universe. Not by Sokka, nor by anyone else. Her death was not to punish her or Sokka individually, but was meant instead to serve a reminder that peace is not easily obtained without loss and struggle. Honor her in thought and deed.

Encounter with Embers

KATARA KNEW SOKKA and Zuko had left in the middle of the night. She was half tempted to join them in their journey, to aid anyone who needed a healer, but knew that Sokka wouldn't allow her to. He had enough to worry about with Suki's safety, and Katara's Waterbending would be practically useless in the desert. Still, she would have liked to come. To know that Suki was safe.

So she kept vigil over Omashu's front gates, searching for any sign of her friends' return. While she sat up, watching the sun rise, her thoughts trickled to things she couldn't pay attention to while she was battling, strategizing.

Since they had taken Omashu back by storm, Suki had become a close friend to Katara. They would talk about 'girl' things together; reminisce over childhood memories together, laugh about Sokka together…

Suki was strong, loyal, and kind; everything Katara would have wanted for a sister-in-law. She was eager to be Suki's sister. She knew Suki would make Sokka into a better man; not that he wasn't good enough as he was.

She hoped that Suki would be alright. Katara was still miffed with Zuko for choosing Suki for such a dangerous mission. Suki and Sokka had only been reunited recently, and they needed their time together. She blushed slightly, for she knew Sokka was intimate with the Kyoshi warrior. They had taken a step together that was building the foundation of their future together. And Katara was glad that Sokka could be happy after having lost Yue the way he did…

Haru came to her side, a glass of water in one hand and a small meal in the other. "You need to take care of yourself." He informed her gently, pressing the glass of water into her hand.

She reluctantly took a sip, and looked back to Omashu's gates. "You came all the way from the palace, just to feed me?" she inquired softly, turning back to look into Haru's green eyes.

He nodded. "I didn't want you to get sick. You're recovering from an injury…" he explained.

Katara blushed, feeling Haru's forest green eyes penetrate her to the core. "Kiss me." She requested softly. She placed her food and drink on the ledge before her, and Haru pulled her into his strong arms.

"What's the magic word?" he teased.

"Bending?" Katara joked.

He laughed and kissed her gently. Her eyes fell closed and she enjoyed his proximity.

"Haru…" she murmured softly. She deepened their embrace and after a few moments, he stopped her. "What's wrong?"

He blushed slightly, and looked down. "I don't want to cause you any dishonor…or disrespect…" he replied meekly.

Katara blinked. "Haru…" she was touched that he would brush aside his own needs, simply to make sure she'd feel comfortable.

She touched his handsome cheek, running her fingers over his features. He looked at her, smiling shyly.

"We'll take it as it comes." She replied. In all truth, she wanted to push him against the wall, plunder his mouth, touch him everywhere… she sensed that Haru would, in their relationship, do whatever made her happy.

Not that she took it for granted. He could easily decide he would be the one to take the reigns and choose to disregard her feelings…but no. Haru wasn't like that. He was sweet, gentle, and kind. He would always put her first, no matter what.

But, she digressed. She turned back to the gates of Omashu. The sun began its descent in the sky, and she thought she saw something approaching in the distance. Could it be…?

ZUKO'S THOUGHTS WEIGHED heavily in his mind and his emotions weighed heavily in his heart. Suki was dead, and it was his entire fault. He should have never chosen her to go on the rescue mission for Ty Lee.

He glanced at Ty Lee, and she also wore an expression of guilt. She probably felt that she was at fault, considering she was the person whom needed rescue. But it wasn't any fault of her own…it was his.

He felt himself to be a failure for such poor decisions that had been made. He had cost a young woman her life, and a dear friend his lover. He glanced at Sokka, biting his lip. He had said nothing the entire ride back home, clutching Suki's body protectively. Tears slid intermittently down his face, and every now and then his breath would hitch with a soft sob. It was as if he felt he had to be strong and not cry aloud anymore than he had with his first long, loud wail.

He wanted to pull Sokka into a very un-macho hug and tell him how deeply sorry he was, but he couldn't. Sokka probably hated him now. He probably hated everyone and everything. And he had the right to.

Mai rested her head heavily on his shoulder, dozing softly. She had been doing so ever since he and Sokka had met up with her, Ty Lee and Suki…

_Zuko, having helped Mai down from her ostrich-horse, embraced her tightly. But they did not exchange any words, and instead watched Sokka. His wail was heart wrenching. Zuko approached him, placing his hands on Sokka's shoulders. "Let's bring her back to Omashu." He suggested softly._

_Sokka didn't bother to wipe the tears from his face, but wiped away any that fell onto Suki's cooling cheek. "Okay…" he lifted Suki's body onto his stead, and mounted behind her, holding her body tightly. "Okay…" he had gone numb, not thinking, not feeling, not believing. _

_Zuko helped Mai onto his ostrich-horse and bestrode it behind her._

_Ty Lee tied Mai's prior stead to her own and rode in silence. _

"_Are you alright?" Zuko inquired gently to Mai. Sokka was riding ahead of them, silent. _

_Mai leaned into Zuko's arms. "I feel weak…but I'll be okay." _

_His hands rested gently on her stomach. "The baby…?" _

_Mai fixed her face into a grim expression. "I don't know." That was the answer that scared Zuko most._

Mai woke gently as they approached the gates of Omashu, and her breath hitched. She was probably in great pain, and Zuko felt guilt at sending his pregnant girlfriend to rescue her friend. But she had been so insistent at rescuing Ty Lee, and he hadn't wanted to deny her anything…

She sobbed softly, her tears soaking his black tunic.

He stroked her hair. "I know it hurts baby…" he whispered soothingly.

She shook her head slightly. "No…it's not that. I've had worse…"

He remained silent, allowing her to continue, and only stroked her hair.

"She was so brave, she held Azula off…" Mai cried softly. She seemed afraid that Sokka would overhear. Mai clenched Zuko's tunic in her hands, biting back another sob. "She…it's all my fault."

Mai echoed the guilt that was in Zuko's heart. She felt guilty? Zuko wondered at this. It was his fault, not hers; she was only trying to rescue Ty Lee…

They all felt guilty, it seemed, over Suki's fall to Azula's lightning.

AS THEY APPROACHED Omashu, Katara screamed with joy, unable to see their figures distinctly. She told Haru to get the others, and ran out to meet her brother and their friends.

The moment she came close enough to see the outcome of their rescue mission, she fell to her knees with a gasp. The expression on her brother's face made her blood run cold, and Suki's blood, which drenched her, Sokka, and the ostrich-horse, made her weak with nausea.

"Oh…Suki…" and the tears fell swiftly down her face. She sobbed softly, every tear glistening with the setting sun. Oh, the injustice of it all…why did the good, the pure, the just have to die? Why did someone who so richly deserved life and happiness get nothing but a cold death instead?

Sokka slid off of his stead, cradling Suki in his arms like a child. "Katara…" his voice was hoarse with grief. He remembered his blood curdling wail…he could scarcely believe it had emitted from his own throat…but at the same time, he did.

She looked up to her brother, and found the strength to stand again. She had to be strong, for him, because he had always been strong for her. She met him, and kissed him gently. "Sokka."

He pulled his baby sister close, although she was no longer the 'baby', and tears escaped his eyes. But he fought them; now was not the time to weep. Suki's body had long gone cold, but he clutched to it like a life preserver. If he let her go…no. He could never let her go. Never.

He barely noticed when his father touched his shoulder. Nor did he notice when Aang, Jet, Toph, and Haru joined them. They all said nothing; but really, what could be said to soften the blow of holding your dying lover in your arms? To carry her blood soaked body across the desert to bring her home for her burial.

Her Kyoshi warriors had joined them and took her body from his arms. He didn't fight it. They loyally followed Suki, had spent much more time with her than he had…they knew Suki's strengths, failures, happiness, sorrow just as much as he, if not more. Hell, they even knew certain things about Suki he had yet to discover…

They carried her slim form back into Omashu, sobbing softly as they went. They were probably going to prepare her body for her funeral. A service would be held tonight, most likely, and then she would be burned at the pyre…

Sokka grit his teeth and followed the warriors into Omashu's haven. He shook off his father's hand, his sister's words. He wanted to help prepare Suki for the afterlife. Funny, even though he was mourning the death of the second woman he had loved, he hadn't had to deal with Yue's corpse…

Tears flowed down his face. Yue…Suki…why? Why did every woman he loved have to die? Even his own spirit-forsaken mother had perished… he was apparently a curse. Katara would have to be careful of him, he mused.

MAI REMAINED SILENT while everyone mourned for Suki's death and Sokka's grief, but when Zuko helped her off of their ostrich-horse she cried out in pain and felt dizzy. Her knees gave out and Zuko held her up, crying out her name in concern.

Katara snapped into action immediately. Despite her pain at her friend's death and her brother's predicament, she would not allow another life to be lost. She came to Mai's side, helping Zuko ease her down to the ground. Katara drew water from her pouch, pressing it to Mai's wound. It was deep, and Mai had lost a lot of blood, but if she healed it, Mai would most likely survive.

Zuko looked at Katara gratefully, and seemed weary suddenly. The worrying over Mai had probably exhausted him...

Katara found herself suddenly angry at him. Why did Zuko deserve to have his lover live, while Sokka had lost not only Yue, but Suki as well?! And his lover was the damned reason why Suki had been killed in the first place! If Mai hadn't so desperately wanted to rescue that circus freak Ty Lee, Suki would have never had to fight off Azula… and to bring the entire situation to full circle: that psychopath Azula was Zuko's sister!

The injustice of it all had Katara shaking with rage, and she could barely contain it. She saw red and pulled away from Zuko and Mai. Their thanks fell on deaf ears, and she walked briskly back to Omashu's walls. To Sokka, her brother. Who probably needed her now more than ever.

Zuko had caught the look of rage on Katara's pretty face, and saw that it was directed at him. And even Mai, too. He glanced at Mai, and certain that she would be alright, entrusted her to Ty Lee. He followed the Water Tribe girl, calling her name. But it was to no avail, so he grabbing her wrist to halt her.

"Katara!"

"What?!" she shrieked, turning to glare at him.

He felt a chill run through him. "What…" he couldn't very well ask what was wrong. He had seen her embrace Sokka and silently mourn with him. He knew very well was ailed her so, but he didn't know why she was directing her anger at him.

"This is all your fault!" she cried, jabbing a slim, tanned finger into his chest.

How did she know? "Katara…I know…"

But she was not done raging. "Mai just _had _to have that _circus freak_ rescued! Didn't she? Didn't she?!" Katara screamed. She pushed Zuko slightly; her tears falling onto the ground between them. "And your stupid sister killed my brother's lover!" she sobbed it, pounding her fists into Zuko's chest. "You sent her to her death, Zuko! You sent her!" she cried shrilly.

He stood before her, unable to speak, his guilt silencing him. He touched Katara's shoulders gingerly, attempting to calm her.

"No, don't touch me!" Katara pushed the banished prince away, then pulled water from her satchel, drenching him. She wanted to hurt him so badly, to make him feel the pain Sokka was feeling, but she didn't have the heart.

Zuko said nothing, feeling he deserved every ounce of Katara's anger. She was acting this way in defense of her brother and her deceased friend. He only tried to shake the water out of his boots and wring water out of his tunic while Katara stomped off, seething.

"I'm sorry…" Haru said meekly, having witnessed the entire scene, as did everyone else. He ran off after Katara, who had most likely gone to be by Sokka.

He sighed, turning to Ty Lee, picking Mai up in his arms. He carried her off to his chambers with full intent to tuck her into their bed and let her rest. She looked up at him with concern, and opened her mouth to speak. "Zuko…" she was still weak…probably anemic from the blood she had lost; the blood that they both wore at this very moment.

"Yes?" he replied, bringing her to the bathing chamber attached to their bedroom. He started the water, making sure it was a good temperature for his beloved.

She frowned as he undressed her and eased her into the water. She watched as he undressed himself and slid in beside her. "This…" she searched for the words to describe this horrible feeling lurking in her heart. "This wasn't your fault, regardless of what Katara says. It's mine."

He began to run a bar of soap over her body, saying nothing.

"I should have just gone alone." She murmured.

He paused in his ministrations. "And die at the hands of Azula?"

"Well, Suki did." She replied.

"She died a hero's death. You would have died a fool's one." He berated her.

She bit her lip and he continued washing her, his hands pausing when they reached her newly healed abdomen.

"I wonder…" his thoughts went, unspoken.

She placed her hands over his, holding her stomach. Her baby…

"He'll be fine." She reassured him. After today's disaster, the baby had to be…

"He?" Zuko questioned.

Mai snuggled closer to him, reveling in the feel of his smooth skin against hers. "Yes. He."

He arched a brow. "It's a boy?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's a boy."

"How do you know?" he inquired.

She shrugged, then leaned up and kissed the underside of Zuko's jaw. "I just know."

"Oh, really?" his mirth was present in his voice.

"Yes, I just know these things." She responded.

He chuckled. "I know things too."

"Yeah? Like what?" she turned, looking into his golden eyes.

"After all of this is over, you're going to be my queen." Zuko demanded softly.

Mai arched a brow at Zuko, "Oh, really?"

"Yes." He smirked.

"You do know things." And they embraced one another, and said no more.

JET SAW THAT Ty Lee was forgotten as Zuko carried Mai to their bedchambers and Haru chased after Katara. Aang and Toph also retreated to spirits knew where, since they had nothing to say to Ty Lee. Perhaps they were thinking along the same lines as Katara was? He did not know.

But it was just him and Ty Lee standing in awkward silence in that hall. He tried to think of something, anything to say, but she beat him to the punch.

With a grin and a wave to him, she exclaimed: "You're cute!"

He sweatdropped in response. "No, I'm Jet."

She smiled, as if she decided to push the uncomfortable situation aside entirely. "I'm Ty Lee of the Fire Nation."

"I know." He blinked and wondered of there was something wrong with this girl. Her cheerful nature was almost annoying.

"Wow! I didn't know I was famous!"

Scratch that, she _was _annoying. He shook his head and began walking away from her, but she followed him like a lost puppy dog.

"Don't follow me." He ordered her.

She pouted. "But, Jet, I don't have anywhere to go…"

He sighed, taking pity on the hyperactive girl. "Fine, let's find you a room."

She tackled him into a hug. "Thank you!"

He found himself sighing once more. "No problem." He replied, plotting escape from this annoying girl's clutches.

SOKKA HELPED KARIDA and Batu, Suki's Kyoshi warriors, cleanse Suki's body. He bandaged her wound, and assisted them in dressing Suki in her Kyoshi uniform as well. He watched them apply the warrior paint painstakingly. Throughout this process he remained silent, speaking only to convey instructions.

Katara had left his side to arrange the pyre for Suki's funeral rights, find a priest to conduct the ceremony, and hunt down enough white kimonos to dress everyone who would attend this brief service. He almost smiled when he remembered Haru following her, concerned. He liked the guy, and knew he'd take good care of his little sister.

Once Suki's body was prepared, he carried her to the pyre, setting her gently upon it. Karida and Batu flanked him, and he was surprised to see everyone there. Katara, Haru, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Jet, Toph, Aang, the Water Tribe soldiers, the Earth Kingdoms soldiers…he hadn't expected this many people to come and mourn with him.

The priest spoke the rights, and Katara took his hand gently. He squeezed it, and they shared a small smile. He knew that Katara would always be by his side, through thick and thin, the help him through times like these. "Thank you." He whispered.

She hugged his arm in response, and everyone had a chance to say their last words and sentiments about Suki. He pressed one last kiss to Suki's brow, and on impulse he took one of her folding fans to keep. He would cherish it for the rest of his life.

Sokka was handed a torch, and he set the kindling aflame. Bright red and orange flame leapt up to claim his lover's body, lighting the entire area. It was past sunset now, and the dim light that they had been masked in was now brilliantly lit.

As the flames consumed Suki, a part of his heart died. He wasn't sure if he could ever love another again. Why had fate been so wonderful to give him such a beautiful woman and then be so cruel as to snatch her away before he could spend his lifetime loving her? Every hope and dream he had shared with Suki burned to ash before his eyes. Their would-be wedding vows, their unborn children, their shared lifetime of wrinkles…it all burnt away to nothing. As if it had never been.

But that was the problem. Suki had been there. She had existed. She had loved him despite all of his misgivings and faults. She had laughed with him, cried with him, made love with him. He shuddered softly.

Never again would her lips press against his own, never again would her hands smooth his hair, never again would their bodies be tangled in their act of love making. He bit his lip, and Katara reminded him that she was there by whispering to him. "It's okay Sokka."

And he cried for all that he had lost on this wretched day.


	10. Sibling's Mourning

Encounter with Embers

AFTER SUKI'S FUNERAL, everyone retired for the evening, weary from the day's tragic events. Everyone bid one another goodnight, although the exchange between Katara and Zuko was awkward, and Sokka barely talked to anyone.

Haru gently took Katara's arm and walked her to her bedroom. He said nothing about Sokka or Suki or the funeral, but did mention one particular thing: "You should apologize to Zuko for what you said to him." He suggested softly.

Katara flushed with embarrassment and looked down. "I was so angry…I know I was irrational…" she admitted.

Haru nodded with empathy. "I know you love Sokka and Suki very much and you reacted out of your love for them, but Zuko…he's your, no, our friend. He didn't mean for this to happen." He explained gently.

"I know, I was wrong." She stopped before her bedroom door and faced Haru. "I'll apologize to him tomorrow morning after our meeting."

"Good." He gave her a chaste kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Haru." She whispered as he left. She entered her bedchambers, closing her door with a sigh. And then smiled as she dressed into her bedclothes. Haru was so special…he made her admit that she was wrong without making her feel guilty or under scrutiny. He would make a good father someday…

She blushed with that thought. Babies? With Haru? She giggled at the thought, sitting before her vanity. She unfastened her hair, brushing it out. Oh, to have children… bundles of joy…

She frowned softly. But not while this war continued. There was no way of knowing for sure whether this war would end soon, but Katara did know one thing: She would not have children while there was still a war going on. It was unfair to them, to know the pain and misery that she and Sokka knew. To lose both parents to war literally and metaphorically and to lose your lovers…

Sokka…her eyes stung slightly with unshed tears. My brother… she mourned for him silently, for all he had lost today…

A soft knock pulled her away from her thoughts and startled her. Could it be Haru again?

"Who's there?" she asked softly.

"It's me." Sokka answered. She knew it was him, even though the door muffled his voice.

"Come in." she said.

He opened the door slowly, entering swiftly, and closing the door gently. He turned to face her. "Hey…" he felt so awkward…

"Hi." She smiled softly, getting up to greet him with a hug.

He returned the hug, but he wasn't quite himself. He seemed…distracted.

Well, of course, Katara berated herself. He'd just lost the love of his life.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" she inquired gently, her hand coming up to caress Sokka's cheek comfortingly.

He nodded slightly, leaning his face into her touch.

Suddenly Katara remembered all the times Sokka had let her climb into bed with him when they lived in the South Pole. She would claim she had experienced a nightmare, but that was true only half the time. The other half she just didn't want to be alone. Their mother had died in a Fire Nation raid, and their father had left to go fight in the war. She was so scared of being alone…of losing Sokka too.

And from the way Sokka had always allowed her to join him under the covers made of warm furs and skins, she knew that he didn't want to be alone either. That he was scared too. But he had a job to do, and that was to keep her safe. And he did it well.

She gently led him to bed, tucking him in as a mother would. She crawled in too, lying beside him. He hugged her to him, resting his head on her breast. She heard nothing but his breath, then: "Will you sing that song?" he asked softly.

She brought a hand up to stroke his hair. "The one mom sang?"

"Yes."

She continued stroking his hair and crooned the soft, almost forgotten memory of their mother's lullaby. Tears fell down her face into Sokka's hair, and she knew that Sokka's tears wet her nightgown. Oh, Sokka…

They fell asleep quickly, the tears drying on their tanned cheeks. And morning came all too quickly.

SUNLIGHT FILTERED LAZILY into the room, falling into Katara's eyes, waking her. She brought her hand up to block the offending light, and felt a strange pressure on her chest. She looked down and saw her brother sleeping soundly.

She couldn't help but smile. He looked so innocent and childlike in this state. His hair was unbound, falling into his face, his mouth open slightly. He was very handsome, and Katara realized that this was what Suki saw every morning she woke with Sokka. She was a lucky girl, to have such moments in her life.

Katara was not too jealous that Sokka and Suki had found one another in such a terrible time, but was instead happy for them. But now she grieved for them. She brought her hand to Sokka's head, stroking his silky brown hair. Brother…I'm so sorry for everything you've lost…the pain you've endured…for Yue, and Suki…

She gently pulled away from Sokka, so as not to disturb his sleep, and got up. She dressed quickly and quietly, tying her hair back into its customary style. She stole one last glance at Sokka before leaving to attend the morning meeting.

He deserved the peaceful bliss that came with sleep, at least for a while longer.

She walked briskly down the halls and entered the war council room. Everyone was talking and settling down into their seats. Good, she wasn't late.

Once everyone was there, with Sokka as the exception, Zuko began the meeting.

"Our big question now is what's next? What do we want to accomplish?" Zuko asked.

"We should try guerrilla warfare…attack and retreat, attack and retreat…" Jet announced.

"Yeah, we should be a thorn in the Fire Nation's side." Toph agreed.

Zuko looked thoughtful. As of late he began allowing people to make comments, then he would ask questions to make them think of every possible angle of the plans suggested. "Being a thorn may not be enough. We must be an equal blast of flame, several arrows…a gush of water." He glanced briefly at Katara before continuing. "My sister Azula holds a grudge. She will be angry for Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal. And for my treachery against the Fire Nation."

"If she sends assassins, Toph and Ty Lee will be our greatest assets." Haru spoke up.

Toph grinned at this and Ty Lee nodded.

"Azula would be accompanying them. She is quite involved with her vendettas." Mai commented.

Katara frowned. "I'll take Azula on if she comes."

"She is a Firebending prodigy, Katara." Zuko warned her.

"And I'm a Master Waterbender!" Katara argued. She grit her teeth, as her temper came back unexpectedly. "I will slay her by my hand." She announced vehemently.

Zuko chuckled at this. "There are many who want her blood spilled, Katara. You are not first in line."

Haru chose to speak up. "It's not about who slays what enemy. It's about the fact that that enemy is slain."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, if Azula and her assassins come, we should be ready. We should increase security. Be very alert. She'll retaliate quickly." Mai said.

"Azula is planning on taking Ba Sing Se, since we've lost Omashu." Ty Lee spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her, shocked.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Zuko demanded.

Ty Lee shrugged slightly. "I wasn't sure if…well…I didn't want to speak out of turn. Or be the bearer of more bad news." She replied lamely.

The meeting was briefly interrupted by Sokka hurrying in, still dressed in his bedclothes, his hair mussed. "Sorry." He mumbled quickly, taking a seat next to Toph.

Katara frowned. "So I doubt we need to worry about Azula coming to take back Omashu or have her vendetta against us."

"Well, considering I know her plans and I've betrayed her, she may choose to change course entirely." Ty Lee trailed off.

Zuko frowned. "Azula likes to keep people guessing…she likes to take them off guard."

"We need to keep Omashu and Ba Sing Se heavily guarded." Katara reminded them.

Sokka, having caught the gist of conversation, spoke up: "We can't stretch our troops too far, because Azula will know she has us trapped. So she'll send a huge attack to one place, knowing we've stretched ourselves out between Omashu and Ba Sing Se. So we need to decide what our biggest priority is."

"Well, if Ba Sing Se is taken, we can always win it back." Toph said confidently.

"But they'll feel like we did nothing to stop the Fire Nation from attacking." Katara noted.

"The Dai Li will be sure to see Omashu fall, if Azula is convincing enough." Iroh spoke up. He had taken to attending the meetings silently, commenting only when these young adults failed to see certain things or know certain things simply because of their lack of experience and knowledge.

They all turned to him, surprised.

"The…Dai Li?" Toph questioned, confused.

"They are a secret police that enforce cultural purity of Ba Sing Se. the civilians of the city aren't even aware of the war. The Dai Li are a corrupt agency, and if what Azula offers is favorable, they'll turn on Ba Sing Se immediately…and hand it over to Azula." Iroh answered.

"Then that is our priority." Katara announced. She frowned softly. "Azula will only attack Omashu to satisfy her vendetta. If Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko are at Ba Sing Se, she will conveniently kill two birds with one stone. Omashu will be safe in our absence."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Azula will be unable to resist the allure of capturing an easy gain like Ba Sing Se. she knows that her status will rise in our father's eyes at such a victory. So we will meet her there, stop her, and also gain allies in the process."

"The Dai Li…can they be convinced to join our side?" Haru asked.

"Do we want corrupt warriors with unhinged morals on our side?" Jet replied.

"I don't know, we did take you." Katara jabbed.

Jet chuckled. "So then…lets take them."

"We'll hold off on accepting them until we see what they're about." Zuko interrupted. He looked among the face of his companions. "Our main priority is to save Omashu and recruit soldiers. They will likely need training, as they are not aware of the war, but will be useful in the final battle against the Fire Nation."

"Final battle?" Ty Lee asked.

"The Day of Darkness is the day we attack, full force." Mai answered. She looked at Ty Lee, her façade lit with hope. "It is the day of the next solar eclipse."

"Oh…I see." Ty Lee nodded in understanding.

"So, we leave for Ba Sing Se in three days time. Prepare yourselves." Zuko announced. He dismissed everyone, and they left the room with their minds reeling from such a big decision.

Mai gave him a kiss on the check as she left to catch up with Ty Lee. He watched her leave with a small grin. Mai seemed so much happier now that she had her long time friend by her side.

He gathered the maps, sacking them neatly. And nearly jumped out of his boots when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Eyah!" he turned to glare at the offender, hesitating when he saw it to be Katara. "Oh…" he half expected her to start screaming and yelling at him again, and wanted to prepare himself for it the best he could.

"I'm not here to be…I…well, I wanted to apologize." Katara said, looking downcast.

Zuko blinked with surprise, willing himself to relax slightly. He would not be doused in water, it seemed.

Katara continued, her tone that of regret. "Yesterday…it wasn't your fault. You're trying to do the best you can with what you have. And…well, I think you're a great leader, Zuko." She admitted truthfully.

Zuko felt his esteem rise slightly. Katara thought he was a good leader? That meant a lot to him, because that's what he strived to be. That's what he ultimately wanted to be: a great leader of his soon to be great Nation. "I understand…you were hurt by…" he didn't even need to say it.

She bit her lip that had begun to tremble. She hadn't really had a good chance to just let it all out, because she'd had to be strong for Sokka. Tears stung at her eyes.

"You…you did right by Sokka yesterday." He complimented her gently.

She nodded, her vision blurry from her tears that had begun to trail down her face, and she leaned on the table beside them for support. "I don't know…he doesn't deserve this." She whimpered softly. She felt embarrassed, to break down in front of Zuko, her ex-foe, now friend. General. Leader.

But he rested a hand on her tanned shoulder. "Katara…no one ever deserves this…" he tried to be comforting. Mai hadn't ever been the hysterical type, and he wasn't accustomed to dealing with women and their emotions to begin with. Unless you considered Azula, but she was crazy and therefore didn't count.

She collapsed to the ground, sobbing softly. "He already lost Yue…and now Suki…" he gasped between sobs.

He crouched beside her, his hands resting on her shoulders firmly. "Yue?"

Katara sniffled. "She was the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe…"

Zuko vaguely remember his Uncle telling him of the Princess who had been touched by the Moon Spirit. And he remembered how she had nobly sacrificed her life for the benefit of the entire world. Sokka and this Princess Yue had loved one another…and lost one another…

He heart bleed for Sokka, to know that he had already lost so much. "I'm sorry." He replied meekly, knowing it wasn't enough.

Katara cried harder, and buried her face into his chest, soaking his tunic with her tears. He awkwardly held her, patting her head gently as comfort. After she seemingly exhausted herself, she pulled away, her face flushed with grief and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she began, attempting to save whatever face she had left.

His hand reached up to wipe away her tears, and a jolt passed though them both. He instinctively knew, he didn't know how, that if Mai and he had never been reunited, that this Water girl would have stolen his heart for her own. And that he wouldn't have minded all that much.

Katara felt confused by the shock that passed through her at Zuko's touch. She and Haru cared about one another deeply, so why should Zuko's touch invoke such a…she didn't even know what it was.

She knew he loved Mai with all of his heart, but also knew they had a relationship that was built upon since their childhood. She knew they were comfortable with one another, had a long history with one another, and knew one another very well.

Zuko was practically a stranger, and although she would occasionally see glimpses into a more profound side of him, she wasn't sure what to think of him. She felt another rush of embarrassment and quickly fled, her heart pounding.

Zuko watched the Water Tribe girl flee wordlessly. And wondered what the hell had just happened. He shook his head, as if to shake the entire incident from his memory. But he could not. So he concluded that he should take it for what it was: a glimpse into what could have been. And that was that.

He had Mai, and was very happy with her. Katara had Haru, and he could see that they were happy as well. Nothing had changed. He shook his head and decided that he needed tea. Badly.

TOPH HAD TAKEN to play-sparring with Aang everyday, occasionally critiquing his Earthbending when such was needed. But today she told him that she wasn't in the mood, something that had confused her playful friend greatly, but he accepted without argument and instead went to play with the turtle-ducks.

She 'watched' Sokka as he left the meeting silently. She could sense that he wasn't himself, but didn't blame him for being in that condition. She walked up beside him. "Hey Sokka."

He looked towards her and ruffled her hair; it was unfastened from its customary bun and instead flowed freely. "Hey Toph."

She felt slightly annoyed by his action, since you only ruffled a child or a little sister's hair, but was glad he was touching her at the same time. "What are you up to?"

Sokka remained silent for a moment. "I, uh…I don't know, actually."

"Would you like to join Iroh and I for tea?" she knew that Zuko and Iroh tended to share tea after meetings, to calm their nerves and clear their minds. She occasionally joined them, but usually sacrificed it for the sake of Earthbending with Aang.

Sokka thought for a moment, weighing out the practically non-existent pros and cons. "Sure." He replied with a shrug.

"Come on." She beckoned him, leading him to the dinning hall.

Sokka knew the young Earthbender was trying to cheer him up, and he didn't mind. He never had had any qualms with Toph, and he wasn't about to now. Especially because she was doing her part as a friend. So he joined her, Iroh, and Zuko for tea.

JET DID HIS best to stay away from Ty Lee. The girl had apparently decided that he was the most desirable person on earth, and was constantly hounding him. He sought refuge in the courtyard, stumbling over the young Avatar who was quietly snoozing beneath a tree.

Aang woke immediately, snapping into a defensive mode, but relaxed when he saw it was Jet. "Hey Jet, what are you doing?"

Jet hid behind Aang, watching for any sing of Ty Lee. "I'm hiding from Ty Lee." He replied cautiously.

Aang blinked and then grinned. "Oh, she _likes _you?" he giggled.

"No, she's obsessively stalking me. That's more than liking." Jet growled.

Aang laughed and Airbended himself up into the tree he had been resting under. "Come on up."

Jet sighed in frustration and climbed the tree to join the young boy. He straddled the branch, tensing as he saw Ty Lee wander into the courtyard. Both he and Aang held their breath as Ty Lee looked around, confused that Jet had gone missing.

She searched for a few more moments, then sighed and left the courtyard to continue her search elsewhere.

"Good idea Aang." Jet patted the monk on his back, nearly knocking him out of the tree.

Aang laughed.

"So…want to bother somebody?" Jet asked. He was feelings antsy and really wanted to have some harmless fun.

Aang nodded enthusiastically. "Let's cheer Sokka up by bugging him!" he exclaimed.

Jet nodded. "Good idea."

Aang jumped weightlessly from the tree, landing on his feet perfectly. Jet laughed as he landed on top of the poor Air Nomad.

"Let's go find him." Aang led the way, remembering to be cautious in case they'd run into Ty Lee again.


	11. Journey to Ba Sing Se II

AN: Wow, this is this official tenth chapter of Encounter with Embers, since the teaser/trailer really doesn't count. Big shout out to those who have loyally read this story and have commented. I really do appreciate feedback, and I understand this story is not popular because it doesn't have the 'usual' couples like KataraxZuko, SokkaxSuki, TophxAang, and etc. Oh well, that's life! But, I am working on a story called the Gains of Enmity which will feature the more normal couples that I just mentioned…or will it? You'll have to read and find out! So stay tuned for Gains of Enmity, coming soon to fanfiction . net! And for now, enjoy Encounter with Embers!

Encounter with Embers

IROH WAS PLEASED to see that Toph was joining him for his afternoon tea. Not only that, but she had brought a friend with her as well. He watched the young Water Tribe man sit down and quietly sip his tea. The normally loud and sarcastic boy had been greatly quieted by his grief. Iroh took a sip of his jasmine tea and sighed softly. This war had been unkind to all involved…

His interest piqued when Zuko bowed before Sokka.

"Sokka, I just want to tell you how deeply sorry I am for my mistake…I have done you wrong." Zuko voice was muffled into his arms, and Sokka looked rather surprised.

He hadn't realized that the Fire Nation boy had blamed himself for Suki's demise. Sokka had assumed that he was merely sympathetic to Sokka's pain.

"Zuko…get up." He placed a hand atop of Zuko's unruly hair and the prostrate boy lifted his head cautiously. He remained silent, waiting for the Water boy to speak. "It's not your fault. Nor is it Mai's, Ty Lee's, or Suki herself. It's Azula's." he said softly.

Zuko looked slightly relieved, and Sokka continued: "You also have grievances against Azula…I'm sure that, together, we can defeat her?"

Zuko smiled. "Yes, I think so." He was glad that Sokka held no grudge against him.

Sokka nodded and raised his cup of tea. Zuko picked up his, and their cups clinked together in their mutual agreement.

Toph chuckled, nudging Iroh, and both boys were snapped out of their camaraderie. They laughed nervously and went back to drinking their tea.

A comfortable silence fell upon them, and they drank their tea.

Until a gust of wind violently blew Sokka into Zuko's lap. Both yelped in surprise, and the wind blew Sokka once more into Zuko, their lips colliding almost painfully.

Both boys nearly screamed and jumped away from one another. Toph silently wondered what was happening, and Iroh wasn't sure what to say or think.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, panicked.

"I swear, it wasn't me!" Sokka protested, waving his hands in front of him, as if to physically defend himself against his actions.

Another gale of wind came, this time pushing Zuko on top of Sokka. Zuko blushed furiously at the younger boy he was straddling. "Sokka, you're right, it's not us!"

Another breeze flattened the poor Water Boy underneath the weight of the banished prince. And giggled were heard from the hallway. Sokka and Zuko glanced at one another, grinned, and stalked out to the hallway to find Jet and Aang laughing at the awkward situation the two teenagers had experienced.

The laughter instantly died and the two mischief making boys went pale. Zuko began shooting bolts of fire and Sokka hurled his boomerang. Aang continued giggling as he and Jet ran away from the attacking boys.

Iroh decided to ignore the entire incident and Toph's confused questions.

JET REGRETTED PULLING that prank with Aang. Not only did he get smacked upside his head with a boomerang, but his pants got lit on fire. And Ty Lee found him because of the commotion.

He lost Aang, since he had been trying to flee Ty Lee. And she was rapidly gaining on him.

This wasn't turning out to be a good day.

ZUKO RETREATED TO his bedroom after the whole kissing-Sokka-and-kicking-the-crap-out-of-Aang-and-Jet incident. To his surprise, he found Mai resting peacefully in their ornate bed. His features softened and he sat beside her, touching her porcelain skin.

She awoke, startled, than relaxed when she saw her lover. "Hi."

"I thought you were catching up with Ty Lee?" Zuko asked, slightly perplexed.

Mai laughed softly. "She got distracted by Jet."

Zuko arched a brow. "He likes her?"

"Not really. It's actually the other way around." Mai answered, amused.

Zuko laughed. "I almost feel sorry for him. That's punishment enough for what he did to me today."

Now it was Mai's turn to arch her brow. "What did he do to you?"

Zuko fought a grin, and took Mai's hands in his own. He wore a mask of complete seriousness. "Mai, I've kissed someone else."

Mai fought the urge to freak out. "You kissed Jet?!" she questioned incredulously.

Zuko patted her hands comfortingly. "No, honey, I kissed a different guy." He replied.

Mai pulled her hands away from Zuko's. "You kissed another _guy_?!"

Zuko frowned playfully. "Honey, I just told you that."

"Who?!" Mai went pale, then ran a hand through her hair. "The father of my unborn child is a homosexual…" she felt shocked.

Zuko began to laugh hysterically. "Mai, babe, it was only a joke. Aang and Jet pranked Sokka and I; they Airbended us onto one another."

Mai blinked and color returned to her face in a lovely shade of red. "Oh…so…you're not having a gay affair with Sokka?"

Zuko laughed, pulling Mai close. "Oh…the temptation. But no, there's only you."

She sighed in relief and then giggled slightly before stopping herself. Sometimes she was just so…bubbly and girly…around Zuko. She wondered what he thought of it, and looked up into his face. He was only smiling, tucking a stray hair behind her ear for her.

Then, she remembered. "I went to the palace doctor." She announced.

Zuko blinked. "Are you well?" he felt worry, suddenly, and irrationally. Oh, what love did to one's anxiety…

Mai nodded wordlessly, pressing a hand to her stomach.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Is it…?" he didn't want to speak the words, lest they come true. He had not confided in Mai his worries about the possible miscarriage of their unborn child. He felt that she had enough to worry about with her own health, and he didn't want to upset her. But he feared the worst.

Mai smiled gently. "The doctor said its fine."

He grinned widely and embraced Mai tightly. "I'm so glad." His voice was muffled into her neck and she was surprised to feel tears there as well.

She gingerly touched Zuko's ever growing mop of hair. "Zuko?"

He withdrew from her, wiping at his face, laughing in embarrassment. "Sorry…I'm just glad our baby is going to be alright…"

Mai was surprised by his emotional reaction. "I didn't know you had been so worried." She didn't think Zuko had experienced as much anxiety as she had over the issue. She remembered him asking about the baby on the agonizing trip back to Omashu, but she had lost so much blood by that point she wondered, perhaps, if she had only imagined it.

"Mai…this is our son! Of course I was worried." Ever since their conversation in the tub where Mai said she thought it'd be a boy, he had begun to think of it as so. He trusted her woman's intuition enough to believe she was right about the baby's gender. Although, at this point, he wouldn't have minded if it were a girl. So long as it was alive, healthy, and well.

Mai nodded, kissing Zuko gently. "What do you want to name him?"

Zuko bit his lip in thought. He hadn't even thought about names yet…he was still getting used to the idea that it would be a boy. "Well…" he frowned in thought.

"How about…Zuko?" Mai questioned.

He wrinkled his nose. "I'm not a narcissist."

Mai laughed. "Okay…Iroh?"

Zuko frowned softly. "My Uncle is not dead, and to name the child that might invite his death." He felt almost superstitious about it. To lose Uncle Iroh…

"Well, we should honor Iroh. For he is your true father and he's done so much…" Mai remarked thoughtfully.

"Honor the Dragon of the West…" Zuko murmured.

Mai blinked and grinned. "Long!"

Zuko laughed. "Ryuu!"

Mai giggled. "Suoh!"

Zuko blinked. "Suoh?"

Mai nodded. "Ir_oh_…Su_oh_."

Zuko's features softened. "It's gentle sounding…like Uncle Iroh…"

Mai smiled. "So what do you think?"

Zuko held her close and kissed her. "It's perfect."

HARU LOOKED AMONG his troops of Earthbenders. He wanted to carefully select those who would accompany him to Ba Sing Se. Haru wanted only the best soldiers with him, for somehow in his mind, he felt that the most talented would those most likely to survive. He felt guilty about those whom had already been lost in the battle to take back Omashu.

He turned to one of his top generals who had proved himself a talented Bender and strategic genius. "Sen Su."

Sen Su nodded. "Yes, sir?"

Haru almost laughed. "No need to be so formal, Sen Su. Haru is just fine."

Sen Su, who had been fighting in the Earth Kingdom army for over a year already, bowed slightly. "I'm sorry, si-ah…Haru."

Haru chuckled. "You've more experience than me on the battlefield. Pick the men you see fit to accompany us. I want to bring two-thirds of our army. We can't leave Omashu completely disarmed."

"Of course." Sen Su answered; turning to go about completing the task he had been assigned.

Haru left Sen Su to his duties, wandering off to find Katara. She was selecting the Waterbenders she'd bring with her to Ba Sing Se, and choosing those who would stay to guard what they had already fought for.

"Hey…" he touched her shoulder, so he would not startle her.

She looked at him, a soft smile on her face. "Haru."

He shyly kissed her cheek, for he had never been one for public displays of affection.

She grinned slyly, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a rather passionate kiss. The Waterbenders present began to holler and make cat calls. Haru felt as though his entire body had gone red. Katara blushed slightly as well, but turned back to picking her desired Ba Sing Se troops. She finished her task quickly, granting her men leave.

"I want to help rebuild my people." She commented softly, stealing a glance back at her men.

"Oh?"

She hugged herself, looking at Haru with a remorseful look on her face. "My Master has gone down to the South Pole to start rebuilding…but there is much to be done…when we finish this war, I'll go down to help. And the Northern Water Tribe has lost their Princess, so they'll be looking for a new heir. Not to mention the social reforms they'll need."

"Social reforms?" Haru questioned.

She smiled ruefully. "They're very sexist…they don't allow women to Waterbend as means of fighting. I'm the first ever."

"That's quite…outdated." Haru remarked. He was so accustomed to women and men being nearly equal in every aspect, he never stopped to think that the Water Tribes weren't the same.

She sighed with a shrug. "I need to change it."

Haru looked at her, distressed. "So…then…" he wasn't quite sure what he was getting at…or what he wanted to say.

Katara looked at him expectantly.

"What about us?" he finally blurted.

She rested a hand on her hip, arching a brow suggestively. "Well, aren't you coming with me?" she said it like she expected him to, like she knew he would.

He laughed. "I guess I don't have a choice. Either I go with you, or I end up home, alone."

She frowned softly, resting her other hand on her hip. "Oh, so you don't _want_ to go to the Water Tribes with me?" she was inviting an argument.

Haru held back a chuckle. "I do." He took her hand, kissing it delicately.

She withdrew her hand. "Good, because you didn't have a choice in the matter anyway." She huffed, walking off to attend to her packing for their journey.

Haru watched her retreating figure, unable to keep the smile off of his face. He loved that spitfire nature that Katara had. He hoped she'd always have it. He didn't mind going to the Water Tribes, as long as she'd be there with him.

SOKKA CHOSE THE men he'd lead into Ba Sing Se with care. He purposely made his father stay behind, choosing Bato to come in his stead instead. He couldn't bear it if his father was killed…it was bad enough Katara was leading the Waterbenders of the Northern Water Tribe.

He almost laughed, for the men who had followed their Tribe's traditions so seamlessly now followed a fifteen year old girl into battles of life and death. Yes, she was a Waterbending Master, but still only a young lady. Times were changing, and Sokka decided that he liked it.

Once he chose his warriors of the Southern Water Tribe, he turned to Suki's Kyoshi Warriors, Batu and Karida. He wasn't quite sure what to say to them. "Your Master is no longer with us. Will you be joining in the battle…or will you return to Kyoshi Island?" he asked carefully.

He didn't want the girls to think that he did not want them there, because he did. They reminded him of Suki, when they wore their uniforms. It was almost like she lived on in them. They certainly possessed her fighting spirit.

Karida spoke up: "We left our sister warriors in Ba Sing Se to accompany Suki to Omashu. We will go back to Ba Sing Se, as that was our previous mission."

"When we reunite with our sisters, we will decide, as a family, what our next move will be." Batu added.

Sokka nodded. "I understand. But know that you two are always welcome within my army. And my family." He bowed slightly to them.

They returned with a bow of respect. "Let us avenge Suki's death together." Karida announced.

"Yes," Sokka murmured, "Lets."

THE JOURNEY TO Ba Sing Se was an uneventful one, but also was wrought with worry. Katara's army, Haru's army, and Sokka's army all followed faithfully and loyally. They all rode in silence, and the tension was thick as Ba Sing Se's walls loomed in the not so far distance.

Many opened their mouths to wail for they could see smoke curling into the air from within Ba Sing Se's walls, and a Fire Nation flag was proudly draped over what was left of the outer wall.

Zuko grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing. He turned his stead, and looked at the army he and his friends had assembled. "Attack and kill as many Fire Nation soldiers as possible. Your leaders and I will get to the root of this problem." He announced loudly and clearly.

He nodded to Mai, Ty Lee, Katara, Haru, Sokka, Jet, Toph, and Aang. They all nodded curtly in return, and they raced full throttle to the destroyed walls of Ba Sing Se. as they raced to the once impenetrable city, arrows flung at them with deadly precision.

Jet cried out in agony as he was struck in his left breast. Ty Lee halted her ostrich-horse, riding to his side. "Jet, are you alright?!" she asked, worried.

"Go on, they need you." He clutched his wound, breaking off the end of the arrow.

Ty Lee whimpered softly, but did as Jet told her. He was right; she would be needed when it came time to confront Azula. "Don't die." She pleaded as she left to rejoin the others.

Fear filled Ty Lee she realized that it was the Yu Yan Archers who were firing into the Omashu Army. Miraculously Zuko and Mai entered the city's walls unharmed. But then again, Azula might have given orders to them to be unharmed, so she could personally see to their deaths. That seemed like something she'd do.

Toph hurled the broken city's walls at the Archers, crowing with glee when she disabled a good number of them. With the barrage of arrows slowing, the Omashu Army was able to flocked Ba Sing Se and enter into hand to hand combat.

Fire Nation soldiers attacked ruthlessly, flames devouring all the farmland they were fighting upon.

Katara screamed at her Benders to damper the flames as Haru's Benders attacked the men of the Fire Nation. Aang helped wherever he could, because his air was useless in this particular battle.

Suddenly and without warning, earth backfired on them, injuring many. They looked up to see a bunch of uniformed men.

"The Dai Li…" Mai gasped, throwing her fletched arrows at them without hesitation.

Toph, having heard Mai's exclamation, felt enraged. Those traitorous, scum! They betrayed their own nation…for what? A seat at Azula's right hand?

Haru groaned, attempting to pick himself up from the Dai Li's attack. He winched when he realized that he had broken one of his arms. He briefly wondered if he could try to Earthbend with such an injury and cried out in pain when he tried.

Sen Su was by his side immediately. "Get shelter, Haru." He urged him desperately.

Haru shook his head. "I can't leave Katara…and the others…" he protested weakly, the pain overwhelming him.

"What use are you to her dead?" Sen Su questioned. He shoved Haru a little less than gently. "Go to the bunker just outside of Ba Sing Se. The healers of the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe are there."

"But Kat-" he continued to argue.

"Go Haru! I'll see to it she's safe." Sen Su promised his general.

Haru, trusting Sen Su to keep his word, retreated to the medical bunker.


	12. Blood Spilled

AN: I know, it's getting intense! And for the record, when Mai and Zuko were considering names, Long, Ryuu, and Suoh all mean dragon. They want to honor Iroh, who is the Dragon of the West. Haha. Read and enjoy!

Encounter with Embers

KATARA NOTICED THAT Haru had been injured, and she resisted the urge to run to his side and heal him. She knew she had to continue fighting and she knew Haru wouldn't want her expending energy to heal a wound that was not fatal. So, she fought more intensely, intending to kill every last one of the traitorous Dai Li.

When one of Haru's officers pushed him in the direction of the medical bunker, she sighed with relief. He'd be safe, for now. As she fought, and sweat beaded on her brow, she noticed something else. Haru's officer who had pushed him off the battle field had been getting closer and closer to her. Almost as if…

She fought a smile. Haru had told this young man to protect her, since he couldn't be there to do so himself. Haru, I won't let anyone kill me. I still haven't gotten to undress you… and suddenly she felt giddy.

The feeling remained throughout the battle, even as they breached through the second wall, pushing the Fire Nation soldiers, Dai Li, and Yu Yan Archers further back.

TOPH STAYED CLOSE to Sokka, fearing that maybe he was at a disadvantage because he lacked Bending abilities. She knew he was driven by his desire of revenge for Suki's death. She knew that he was flanked by Karida and Batu. She knew he was a brilliant and talented warrior. But still, she listened and 'watched' him intently, making sure he was safe. Little did she know he was watching out for her as well.

Sokka knew Toph was at a disadvantage because of the Yu Yan Archers. He remembered that she couldn't 'see' Aang's Airbending, and the same principle would apply to the Archers' arrows as well. He saw that arrow fly; an Archer's vengeance for his comrades who had been slain by Toph's attacks.

Her name was torn from his throat, a shrill scream. He ran and tackled her to the ground, taking the arrow that was meant for her. The arrow that was meant to end her young life…

Aang noticed Sokka and Toph's plight, and jumped in front of them, using his Airbending to deflect any arrows that might come their way.

Toph felt Sokka go limp as a guttural cry of pain tore from his throat. "Sokka?" She touched his face, afraid that he was dead. "Sokka?!" she shrieked, shaking him. No, no, no!

He shifted slightly, panting against her neck, the effort of withstanding the pain like a warrior exhausting him. "I'm okay…" he hissed.

Toph nearly became hysterical. "You…you idiot!"

He laughed and sat up, wincing. "Yeah, an idiot who saved you life."

She helped him up, allowing him to lean on her heavily. "Let's get you to the infirmary." She said softly.

He allowed the younger girl to lead him back to safety. They reached the bunker without a hitch, and Sokka became one of the top priority soldiers, since his wound was fatal if left untreated. Once he was situated in his cot, and Toph saw he was in no imminent danger, she spoke: "You're going to be fine…I'm going back to fight."

Sokka tried weakly to sit up, as the doctors spent their energy healing him so that he was stable, but not fully healed. "Toph…you can't see the Archers…" he protested.

She pushed him back down, and he winced in pain. "I have to go. They need me." She said in reply.

"Please, don't go." Sokka begged. He couldn't let someone else he cared about die. It had become an almost obsessive fear now that everyone he loved would die.

Toph hesitated when she heard a tearful hitch in Sokka's voice. "What?"

Sokka grabbed her hand. "Stay. They'll be okay without you."

Toph simply couldn't resist Sokka's request. Yes, she knew they were friends, and she knew he cared about what happened to her, but she was touched by his concern for her life. He'd rather risk the lives of others than to see her die.

She sat by his bedside, grasping his hands firmly. "Sleep now." She told him.

He was reluctant, afraid that she'd leave to go fight in a battle where she was in over her head once he fell asleep.

"I'll be by your side when you wake." She assured him.

And sleep came.

EVERY ATTACK AND defense seemed to blur together as one. The third wall of Ba Sing Se was breached, adrenaline keeping Omashu's army moving forward and Azula's army defending.

Sen Su could see that everyone was becoming tired, even himself. He continued to watch over Katara, because he made a promise to his leader Haru. He watched her carefully, jumping in at moments where he saw she needed him. But, eventually, his exhaustion won, and he was injured severely by a blast of flame.

Katara was by this loyal soldier's side in a heartbeat, allowing Aang to take over her attacks. She drew water from her pouch with full intentions of healing this young warrior.

Sen Su grasped her wrist firmly. "Don't. I will live. You need your energy."

"Let me heal you…I know Haru sent you to watch over me…" Katara protested.

Sen Su grit his teeth as his burns began to…well, burn. "I am Sen Su. Haru's second in command." He changed the subject abruptly.

"Sen Su…" Katara felt upset to see this boy, no, man, suffer so…

"Leave me. Go fight. I'll only hinder you." Sen Su urged her.

"But what about your promise to Haru?" she asked finally.

Sen Su chuckled. "He's a fool if he thinks you need protection."

She tearfully smiled, pressing a kiss to his brow, and ordered an able soldier to take Sen Su back to the infirmary. And she pressed on, the fourth wall of Ba Sing Se looming before her. Sen Su, be safe…and thank you.

MAI AND ZUKO fought in unison, back to back, deflecting any attacks that came their way. The make shift army Azula had created was slowly losing to Omashu's own mixed army, much to their surprise and pleasure.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked, shooting flames over the Dai Li that had come too close.

Mai nodded. "Yeah." She answered breathlessly, as she sunk to the ground.

Zuko became alarmed and called Ty Lee for assistance. She quickly disabled most of the Dai Li and Fire Nation soldiers, the rest taken out by Katara's water whip.

Zuko crouched beside Mai. "Mai, honey, answer me." He pleaded softly.

She drowsily opened her eyes. "I feel so weak…" she murmured softly.

Zuko bit his lip and called one of Sokka's men over. "Take her to the infirmary. She's suffering from exhaustion."

The man Zuko recognized as Bato nodded, cradling Mai like a child. Zuko knew she'd be safe with him, and didn't have to ask or warn him to protect her.

"Oh, how touching." A cold voice remarked.

Zuko's blood ran cold, and he turned to face his sister. "Azula."

She smirked, arms crossed, still fresh from lack of any battling or effort on her part. "I suppose Mai and I will have to catch up _after_ I kill you." She practically purred it.

Ty Lee joined Zuko's side, as did Aang and Katara. They were the four remaining intact from this long and arduous battle. They all got into battle stances, ready to take on Azula. The fighting between Omashu's army and Azula's continued around them. The air was thick with cries of anger and pain. The ground was slowly cast a reddish hue, with a slippery texture.

And Azula attacked.

TOPH TOOK TO helping around the infirmary and watching over Sokka, Haru, and Jet. New victims were continuously brought in, and the stench of blood permeated the make shift hospital that had been so hurriedly built.

Toph took note when Mai was carried in by Bato, along with another warrior. What was his name again? Sen Su? Oh, yes, that's right.

Haru had been resting peacefully up until that point, but called Toph over once he saw Sen Su.

"Are you alright?" Toph asked, somewhat concerned. Haru wasn't the needy or complaining type, so why had he called her over?

"See that Sen Su gets the best treatment. And find out if Katara is okay." Haru requested.

Toph nodded, addressing Sen Su and guiding him to the young healer, Song, that Zuko knew and recommended highly.

"Haru want you to make certain this warrior, Sen Su, is back to one hundred percent." Toph commanded softly.

Song nodded and smiled gently to Sen Su. "Those are some nasty burns." She remarked gently, gathering the equipment she'd need to tend to the poor man.

"Got them from protecting Haru's honey." Sen Su chuckled, wincing when Song cleaned the burns with antiseptic.

"Oh, Katara?" Song asked, hoping her conversation would help to distract Sen Su from the pain he was in.

He nodded. "Sweet girl, though she doesn't need protection from anyone." He added.

Song smiled, continuing the clean his wounds. "That is true." Zuko had introduced her to his friends, and she noted that they all cared about him greatly. She was glad Zuko had finally found somewhere where he was accepted. And Mai…Song felt a slight twinge of jealousy that Zuko had fallen in love with another girl, but she accepted it as fact: she and Zuko were never meant to be.

Maybe she'd hold that ostrich-horse against him…

"What about you?" Sen Se inquired.

Song blinked. "Hmm?" she had been spacing out, she knew, and inwardly scolded herself. This man needs your help, Song.

"Do you need protection?" he asked, looking into her eyes intensely. She noticed they were a warm hazel color, and that this young man was strong, noble, and loyal for doing what he did for Haru and Katara.

She found herself blushing and she distracted herself by applying salve. "Well, I don't know…I've always been a healer." That seemed to be a practical answer.

"Maybe you do and you don't realize it." Sen Su commented.

She blushed deeper, unsure of how to deal with this young man who had such intense eyes.

Toph, who had been standing nearby, read Song's heartbeat and groaned. "Not another Sugar Queen…" she muttered under her breath. She left the two young soon to be lovebirds alone, hoping that she wouldn't be the only one out of all of her friends who couldn't seem to find herself someone special. She took a seat at Sokka's bedside, 'watching' his chest flux with each breath. She brought up a hand, stroking his unbound hair away from his handsome face. And that was all she could do, for now.

AZULA'S ATTACKS WERE vicious, clean, and precise. She caused a lot of damage in a short time to the four teens who stood in her opposition. She smirked every time she inflicted a small injury on one of them. Especially if it was Zuko.

But, she was becoming bored with them. Really, she expected more out of her stupid brother, a Master Waterbender, the Avatar, and her good ex-friend Ty Lee. Oh, well…

She had more pressing matters to attend.

"You're all pathetic excuses for warriors." She remarked, halting her attacks. She studied her nails disinterestedly. "For risk of sounding like Zu-Zu's squeeze, this is so boring."

Zuko scowled darkly at her.

"Sorry we're not more interesting!" The Water Tribe girl spat.

"Oh, no fault of your own, really. The weak are weak, after all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to command my soldiers to execute the Earth King so I can usurp his throne." She turned and left, not expecting them to be able to do anything about it.

Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Ty Lee all glanced at one another, panicked, and raced after Azula.

"You guys hold Azula off; I'll go help the King." Aang announced, racing off the find the throne room.

He ran everywhere, using his Airbending to push him faster and further. What felt like ages was probably only a matter of minutes. Aang heard his heart pounding in his ears; his breath was earth shatteringly loud. Death…so much death…he was so sick and tired of fighting…

The war is almost over, Aang told himself. Hang in there. You have less than two months before it's all over. Then you can rest, take care of Appa and Momo…and play. Just like normal kids. Ride the elephant koi, go penguin sledding…all of those things.

But somehow, after all that he had seen and done in this terrible war, he doubted he could just go back to the childish happiness he once had. Oh, how he wished he could un-know all he had learned… but he couldn't.

This was a world where father's burned their sons and banished them. This was a world where men lost the loves of their lives, sometimes more than once, and could do nothing but burn them at the pyre. This was a world where children's' fathers and mothers left them to go fight a war against ambitious, greed driven people of flames.

It seemed everything that was wrong had to do with fire. Aang tired not to think of it that way, because he was the Avatar. He needed to keep balance. He couldn't be so racist against one of the three nations that were left. But somehow, in his heart, he knew he'd never forget his peoples' slaughter by the hands of fire. He couldn't forget the century of pain and devastation caused by flames.

He found the throne room and burst in, drawing from his powers as Avatar to kill the men keeping the Earth King captive. At the feet of the King's captures, there were several uniformed men. Earth Kingdom soldiers, who had died to assure their majesty's safety.

The men, an assortment of Dai Li, Yu Yan Archers, and Fire Nation Benders, fell quickly under Aang's swift attack.

He freed the Earth King, who seemed to be in shock. "Come with me. I'm here to save you." Aang urged him.

The King looked at Aang, a haunted expression twisted into his features. "There's a war? I didn't know there was a war…you're the Avatar? The Avatar's been missing a century…" he mumbled incoherently to himself, but followed Aang anyway.

AZULA HAD, THE moment Ty Lee betrayed her, begun to train herself in Ty Lee's arts. She learned the pressure points and learned how to evade such attacked. However, as Ty Lee had a lifetime to perfect these arts, Azula had only a week or so. It put her at a great disadvantage, and she hated that.

However, she managed to strike one of Zuko's army, rendering him useless in this battle. The Waterbending girl devoted her efforts to protecting him from any attacks and keeping her sufficiently distracted so that Ty Lee could disable her. Azula grit her teeth, doing her best to evade Ty Lee while attempting to kill this nuisance water peasant.

Her opportunity came when the Avatar ran into the room with the King of Ba Sing Se, momentarily distracting his companions. She struck the Water girl down with her lightning, smirking with triumph.

The girl gasped, falling not too far from Zuko. And suddenly, the winds kicked up in the hall they were in, nearly knocking Azula over. She looked for the source of such gusts of wind…and she froze.

The Avatar's arrows and eyes were glowing with a deathly rage, and he was levitating. Azula momentarily wondered if she would die right here, right now.

Zuko had taken the water peasant into his arms, doing his best to keep her comfortable. Ty Lee had come close to them, trying to protect them from the awesome powers of the Avatar State.

Soldiers halted in their battle, and came rushing in. Azula scrambled to her feet, ordering her soldiers to flee.

The Avatar, however, had something different in mind. He unleashed columns of fire, dousing anyone who was not of Omashu's mish-mashed army. Azula screamed in agony as the fire consumed her and her army.

ZUKO CRADELED KATARA in his arms, hoping Aang would not inadvertently kill them in his furious state. Ty Lee tugged at his arm. "I have the Earth King safe, let's find shelter." She cried over the gales of wind circling about the room.

The soldiers of Azula's army had begun to retreat, fearing the power of the Avatar. He was not certain if Azula had been killed by Aang, but he hoped so. But, other things were more important, like getting Aang out of the Avatar state and finding Katara a healer somewhere in the palace. She would not make it back to the bunker outside of Ba Sing Se's outer wall alive in her condition.

"We need a healer!" Zuko yelled to the Earth King, who still seemed to be in a shocked state.

"He's useless Zuko!" Ty Lee cried, pulling Zuko to his feet. He held Katara protectively against Aang's gales, and ran off in search of someone, anyone who could heal.

Ty Lee kept close to the Earth King, hoping to ensure his safety. And to her relief, Aang collapsed to the ground, exhausted, once his enemies had fled. The battle was over, Omashu's army had won, and Azula had not gained Ba Sing Se on this day. She mewled in relief, picking up the young Avatar and turning to the Earth King.

"It's over now, you're safe." She told him.

ZUKO RUSHED ABOUT the palace, nearly crying with relief when he found a frightened servant. "Get a healer, now!" he ordered.

The servant, seeing him dressed in armor of the Earth kingdom and seeing Katara's garb to be that of the Water Tribes, nodded and hurried.

Katara smiled weakly. "She got me good." She coughed, clutching her abdomen.

"Please don't die." Zuko whispered, easing her gently to the floor.

"I can't, Sokka would kill me."

He chuckled at the irony of the statement. "I think we all would." He said.

She laughed, and then winced. "If I don't make it…" she trailed off.

"Don't even waste your breath asking me to tell your father, Sokka, and Haru your goodbyes. You're not going to die." Zuko told her firmly.

She laughed again, and winced, taking solace in Zuko's strong arms. "Who would have thought you'd ever want to save my life, instead of kill me." She remarked.

Zuko looked down at her. "Chasing the Avatar is a red herring…my father never wanted me back. I've realized what's important now. My so called 'honor' wasn't worth chasing after."

Katara nodded. "Good. Well, in that case, since you don't want to kill me, then I suggest your first child be married off to one of mine." She joked.

Zuko laughed. "Well, a union between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes would be a wise political decision."

"Naw, we can't do that. Let the kids marry for love." She urged him gently.

He sobered. "I know. So don't die, so you can have lots of babies with Haru."

She nodded. And the healers came.


	13. The Aftermath

AN: Yes, things are getting crazy. Oh, for those of you who don't understand who Sen Su is, you'll have to look back to the episode 'Zuko Alone'. Sen Su is the eldest son of the family he assists, the one who is captured by the Fire Nation. Zuko interacted with his younger brother Lee, teaching him how to use the broadswords. Just clearing that up for people.

Encounter with Embers

EVERYONE IN THE medical bunker sighed with relief when the news that the city of Ba Sing Se was safe from Azula's clutches and the Earth King lived was passed down to them.

Mai rested on her cot, but was unable to sleep. She was wrought with anxiety over Zuko's fate. She wished he had come with her when she fell from exhaustion, but he continued to fight instead. As he should have. But sometimes Mai wished that they could ignore certain responsibilities and just…be. Just exist. Just live.

She chewed on her fingernail nervously. Oh spirits, if Zuko dies…I'll never have gotten to say goodbye…our baby will never know his father's smile…

"Mai, you should lay back. Don't think of things that you don't even know the outcome of." Song suggested softly, as she noticed Mai's apprehension when she was making her rounds.

Mai smiled wryly. "I just don't want to lose him."

Song tucked Mai's sheets in a little tighter. "I understand, but the battle was won. Any significant deaths would have been reported by now." Song reminded her.

Mai nodded. "You're right…"

Song smiled softly. "Rest now."

Mai tried, she really did, but she knew she would not rest until she could have Zuko right there in front of her as proof he was alive. Or dead. Either way, she would not rest.

EVERYTHING MOVED SO quickly once the healers had taken Katara out of his grasp. She was whisked away to be taken care of, and he had to address the Earth King, the Council of Five. And whatever Royal Earthbender Guards remained alive from Azula's siege.

Ty Lee followed Zuko wherever he went, remaining silent. She found Aang a safe place to rest, tired from having cradled the unconscious Avatar in her arms for so long.

Zuko sat calmly before the Earth King and his Council of Five and explained to them the events of the past one hundred years, skimming over the major points, then becoming detailed about the most recent events. Zuko explained his position in the war, his goals, and the makings of the Omashu army.

Aang's presence, although he was unconscious in another room, solidified his story.

"My comrades and I have assembled this army to defeat my father, the Fire Lord Ozai. We have come to Ba Sing Se to defend it from my sister Azula's army. Now that Ba Sing Se is safe, for the time being, I need to ask for your support in this war. We need soldiers desperately. We want to attack the Fire Nation full force when it is at its weakest: the solar eclipse. The Day of Darkness."

"Specify, please." A general commanded, his name was How.

"On the solar eclipse the Firebenders lose their abilities. They will be defenseless, unless they are trained in hand to hand combat. Our Waterbenders will be extremely powerful during this eclipse and the multitudes of Earthbenders will solidify our victory." Zuko explained.

The Generals looked among one another and discussed it quietly among themselves. Zuko waited in silence, patiently, for them to make their decision.

General Sung quieted his colleagues and addressed Zuko: "Your army's intentions are something we agree whole heartedly with, and we will lend you our supplies, troops, and whatever else is necessary to defeat the Fire Nation on the Day of Darkness."

Zuko could barely contain his smile and bowed his head to the Generals. "Thank you. Now I will combine our forces. My soldiers will need room and board. And rest. They've fought a long and weary battle today and have done well. I must go inform my comrades of this military union."

The Generals granted him leave and he rushed to check on Katara, Ty Lee flanking him.

"Zuko, you were great in there!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Zuko blushed slightly at the girl's enthusiasm. "It was nothing more than what you would have done." He entered the room Katara resided in. She was unconscious but seemed to be stabilized. Ty Lee quieted herself, not wishing to disturb the recovering warrior.

Katara stirred, having heard Zuko and Ty Lee's conversation echo down the halls. "Zuko…?" she opened her eyes, her gaze falling upon Ty Lee and Zuko.

Zuko, relieved that she was alright, touched her hand gently. "Hey…you scared us there for a while."

Katara laughed weakly. "I'm sorry."

"You're alive. That's all that matters." He replied.

Ty Lee nodded in agreement.

Katara glanced around. "Where's Aang?"

Ty Lee smiled. "He's resting. Poor kid tuckered himself out."

Katara sighed in relief. "Where are the others?"

"I gave the order for them to advance. They'll be arriving soon." Zuko assured her.

Katara nodded. "Haru…" she murmured, wondering if he was alright.

"We haven't heard any disparaging news about anyone yet. They're all fine." Ty Lee informed her.

"Sokka too?" she asked belatedly.

Ty Lee looked thoughtful. "Well, I'm sure he's still cute…" Ty Lee trailed off.

Katara twitched. "Keep your paws off of my brother."

Zuko could only laugh at the two girls' antics.

SOKKA AWOKE SUDDENLY with a sneeze. He sniffled and looked around, noticing that the make-shift medical bunker was in a flurry. People rushed around, packing and gathering things, and any of those who seemed well enough to move were leaving. Those who were heavily injured were being assisted.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing at his injury's protest. He blinked when he heard a soft moan, and looked to his side to see Toph sleeping haphazardly on her chair beside his bed.

An odd feeling washed over him at the knowledge that Toph had sat vigil by his side the entire time he slept. He slipped out of his bed and took the girl in his arms. He placed her gently into his cot and pulled the thin sheets over her petite frame.

Rest, Toph. You've earned it. I saved your life…and you turned around and saved mine. He brushed the girl's ebony hair from her face. Funny, she was really cute when she didn't have her hair falling in her face and she kept her mouth shut.

The realization slipped away as quickly as it had come and Sokka concerned himself with other issues: like helping to move everyone and everything into the innermost walls of Ba Sing Se. He forgot the discomfort of his injury as he helped transport supplies.

In his travels, he came across Haru, Sen Su, Jet, and Mai. They all seemed to be in varying degrees of health, but nowhere close to dying. Good. He looked to the looming walls ahead of him, sincerely hoping Katara, Zuko, Aang and Ty Lee were alright.

In the commotion, he came across Karida. Her face was tear streaked, her warrior's makeup ruined.

Alarm rose within him quickly. "What happened?" Sokka asked, pulling the girl aside from the rushing people around them.

Her breath hitched and she threw her arms around him, breaking down into harsh sobs. "Oh, Sokka!" she cried.

He rested his hands on the girl's back, patting it gently. "Karida?"

She cried for several minutes in his arm before pulling herself away. "We've lost Batu…" she finally managed to say.

Sokka's breath was stolen out of his chest. Batu…the loyal warrior who had stood by Suki in all her endeavors…who had stood by Sokka when he had burnt Suki's body at the pyre…who had followed Karida and Sokka proudly into the battle of Ba Sing Se…

She was dead. Dead and gone, just like Suki.

"Karida…I'm so sorry." Sokka croaked. He had to be strong for Karida. She had lost so much already…

Karida sniffled, wiping at her tears, further smearing her makeup. "I searched for the other Kyoshi Warriors that we had left behind at the ferry of Ba sing Se…" she began hesitantly.

Sokka was almost afraid to ask, so he said nothing.

"They came to Ba Sing Se's walls, to try and protect it from Azula's siege…I've found their bodies." Karida finished, her voice wavering.

Sokka pulled the girl close again, his embrace the only comfort he could offer this warrior-woman. "Their memories will live in on you." He finally said.

Karida nodded mutely, pulling away from him once more. "I am the last of the Kyoshi Warriors." She commented, as if she almost did not believe it.

Sokka rubbed his arm, uncomfortable with the thought that Suki's fighting style would perish if Karida did not survive this war. The Kyoshi Warriors were what helped preserve the memory of Suki. "Go back to Kyoshi Island. You must preserve the Kyoshi Warriors. Start anew…teach the younger ones the ways…what it means to be a warrior…" he trailed off.

"I cannot abandon you in this war, Sokka. You…" Karida began in protest. She fought to find the words to describe how she felt about the man-child from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Suki would want you to preserve the Kyoshi Warriors." Sokka retorted. He winced at the mere mention of his lover's name. Spirits, it hurt so much…

"But…I can't leave you. Suki would want me to make sure you'd be safe…and, well…" Karida blushed slightly. "You reminded me of her, she lives in on you as well as me…and I admire you for making Suki the happiest she'd ever been…"

Sokka blushed slightly as well. "Karida…I'll be safe. I'll live on. And if I don't…then I get to be with Suki." Somehow, the idea didn't seem so bad.

Karida frowned. "Don't talk like that. We must have long, fulfilling lives. We mustn't do injustice to Suki."

Sokka turned away from Karida, not wanting to bear a long life without Suki by his side. "I don't know if I have the strength." He finally admitted.

"No, you do. I know you do. You had the strength to love her, now you have the strength to carry on. Batu…my dearest friend, she'd want me to live…" Karida began to cry again, unable to continue speaking.

Sokka glanced at the broken warrior. "Please don't cry…I…Karida…" and he began to cry himself. He cried for Suki, for Batu, for the other warriors. For the concept of a dying race of warriors known by the name of Kyoshi. What had this world become?

They held one another and cried out their grief, anguish, and sorrows.

AND SO, THE walls of Ba Sing Se were repaired by the least injured of the Earthbenders. The injured members of the Omashu Army were relocated to the inner most walls of the aforementioned city and the dead were burned at the pyre at nightfall. Funeral rites were held, people mourned, and the injured were tended to.

The reunions between friends, lovers, and family of 'Team Avatar' were tearful and relieving. They had not expected all of them to make it out of this conflict alive. Sometimes a surprise like this shouldn't be questioned.

Zuko called the so-called generals of the Omashu Army together after the funeral rites, relieved to see that everyone was alive, even if barely so. He looked among the faces of the people he had come to love.

"We now have the support of the entire Earth Kingdom." He began, raking his fingers through his unruly hair.

Everyone cut him off unexpectedly with whoops and hollering. He grinned and made a signal for everyone to quiet.

"You've all done well today, and have been recognized by the Earth King for your efforts."

Essentially, they were war heroes, even before the war had come to an end.

Mai spoke up, tentatively. "Does that imply that Iroh, myself, and you are no longer outlaws in the Earth Kingdom?"

Zuko nodded. "We're now citizens of the Earth Kingdom."

She sighed in relief. A pseudo-home to call their own was better than nothing at all.

Aang stood suddenly. "But…Zuko, won't you take the throne of the Fire Nation…?" he had rested for such a long time, and he still felt so weary. But he couldn't let his questions go by, unasked. So many swirled in his head, the most important, and probably ridiculous, was 'When can I be a normal kid?'

Zuko bit his lip. "If I have the opportunity to take it, then probably. If not, then…" What? The Earth Kingdom would be his home? Well, that's pretty much what he'd expected when he settled down with Uncle Iroh and had started the Jasmine Dragon. But now that the chance for his throne back was knocking at his door…could he so easily go back to the like of a simple peasant?

"I see." Aang replied.

Everyone else seemed tired, and no one seemed to have the energy to ask any questions. Perhaps they didn't want to know what the next action would be. The idea of resting for the next few days was becoming very appealing.

"In any case, we've attained some of our goals in today's battle. Our next course of action will be to plan for the Day of Darkness." Zuko announced.

The small council room was filled with groans and cheers.

"We'll meet tomorrow, meeting adjourned." Zuko finished. Everyone dispersed quickly, eager to catch up on some well earned rest.

Mai came to his side, studying him. "You've changed…" she murmured softly.

He blinked, looking down at his lover. "You have as well." He replied.

She hugged him abruptly, burying her face into his chest. "You're becoming a Fire Lord." She informed him, her voice half remorseful, half proud.

"Is that…?" he wasn't sure what such a thing would mean to Mai. He knew she loved him whether he be an Earth Kingdom peasant or the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation.

"It's a good thing." Mai answered his thoughts, bringing her hand up to stroke his cheek. "Just…remember to be both the Fire Lord and Zuko."

He touched Mai's cheek as well. "I know." He looked into her amber eyes, taking in her changed self too. "You're…"

"I'm stronger now." She interrupted his thoughts. Her eyes softened at the thought.

"Stronger?" Zuko queried.

She nodded, looking lost in thought. "As I laid in the medical bunker…I didn't know if you'd come back to me…alive or dead…and I thought about it long and hard…I came to the realization that no matter what happens to you, I must carry on. For our son. Our Suoh." Her thoughts flowed from her tongue like a garbled river.

Zuko processed her words, and nodded. "I know you could. You've never been weak." He affirmed.

"Physically? No. Emotionally? Yes, sometimes." Mai admitted. She looked deep into her lover's amber eyes.

"I have my weaknesses too." He pulled her close, smelling her hair, savoring the feel of her lithe body against his.

"Nobody's perfect." She remarked offhandedly.

Zuko laughed. "You are to me." He kissed her, once, gently. And he led her to their newly assigned bedchambers. He undressed her and himself, and tucked them into bed. Fatigue won over him though, and he did not make love to his warrior-woman. He simply held her in his arms, reveling in her nude body against his. Tomorrow would be a new day, as the sun had set on today's victory. They both had lived to tell the Tale of The Siege of Ba Sing Se. Now, if only they could tell their son, Suoh. But that would have to wait.

HARU SOUGHT KATARA the moment the meeting ended. Their reunion had been interrupted by Zuko's calling for a meeting, and now he wanted to resume where they had left off.

Katara guided Haru to her new bedroom, hugging him tightly the moment they closed the door behind them. "Thank you." She choked out, fighting tears.

Haru blinked in confusion, what had he done to earn such a reward? "For?"

She held his face in her hands and kissed him deeply on the mouth. "You sent Sen Su to protect me because you knew you couldn't." she was in awe of his love for her. How much he cared. And Sen Su's loyalty to Haru's request…that was also touching. She'd have to find Sen Su and thank him for guarding her so devotedly.

"Katara…how could I not make sure you were safe?" Haru asked, burying his fingers into her long unbound hair.

"I just…I didn't know you'd do such a thing for me…" she mumbled, blushing slightly. She leaned up and kissed him again. She wanted to kiss him forever… "Zuko protected me once Sen Su no longer could." She informed him.

Haru stammered in surprised. "_Zuko_?"

Katara nodded wordlessly.

Haru owed Zuko an enormous 'thank you'. But, first… "I'm just glad you're here, safe. This was your second brush with death…"

She laughed, fiddling with Haru's sash that held his tunic closed. "Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" she inquired.

Haru frowned. "No, I'm not. This second time especially. The healers told me how bad you were…_Azula_ struck you…"

She shuddered at the memory, then untied Haru's sash thoughtlessly, her fingers exploring the expanse of his broad chest and stomach.

Haru shuddered as well, but not because of unpleasant memories. "Katara…"

"What?" she asked absently, removing Haru's robe-like tunic altogether. She dropped the green cloth carelessly on the floor, leaving Haru dressed only in his pants and shoes. She stood on tiptoe, her lips brushing his ear and neck.

He shivered once again, resisting the urge to pin Katara to the wall and ravage her. He had to be the responsible one. His actions, once delivered, could not be taken back. And he didn't want to be in Zuko and Mai's position, or Sokka's position for that matter. "What are you-"

She brought a finger to his lips to silence him. "We nearly lost one another on this day. And I've wanted to do this to you for the longest time. If we don't have tomorrow…at least I'll know we have right now." She argued.

And oh, was her argument convincing, Haru thought. But still, he didn't want to be impulsive. "But…"

Katara scowled. "But what? Don't you desire me? Don't you-"

It was Haru's turn to silence Katara, and he did so with a kiss. He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I just don't want to do anything you'll regret…and if I got you…"

Pregnant. A word, a definition that froze both of their actions momentarily. A two syllable word that held so much meaning, happiness, sorrow, anxiety…

Katara shook her head. "Haru, I don't care about tomorrow. Just about…right now, right here." She ran her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping teasingly at the nape of his neck.

He was convinced. "I lov-"

She interrupted him with a kiss, throwing herself into his arms. He picked her up, carrying her to her bed, laying her gently upon it. Their breaths quickened and melded into one. Their hands clumsily explored one another, hungrily searching to give the other pleasure. Time was forgotten. The exhaustion of the day was forgotten. The ache of their acquired injuries was forgotten.

All that mattered was here, now. Katara had been right; there may not be a tomorrow. She laced her fingers with his, crying out in pleasure as they joined together as one for the first time. He moaned her name, reveling in the feel of her. She sobbed his name, he whispered his feelings. They strove against one another, whether for minutes or hours they did not know.

And finally, they collapsed together, their bodies humming with pleasure, soaked in sweat, shaking in the aftermath of all that they had just created and made together. They held one another, and their eyes closed just as dawn danced through their window.


	14. Surprises

AN: Yes, Haru and Katara finally got it on! Yes, they are a minor couple in this tale, but I'm still rooting for them!

Encounter with Embers

NOW THAT THE battle was over and Jet was not in danger of dying from his wound, he recalled that Ty Lee, in spite of her annoying and crazy nature, had actually been concerned for his life when he'd been injured on the battle field. She was ready to abandon the battle, just to make sure he was okay.

He wondered if this meant that Ty Lee truly liked him.

Before, he had just assumed that she was crazy. And, also, she thought Sokka was 'cute', commented to Mai how lucky she was to have a 'hottie' like Zuko, and even had told Aang that he'd be 'very handsome in a few years'. Not to mention she thought Haru's hair was 'pretty'. This girl definitely had a few screws loose. That or she was attracted to just about any human male in her general age group.

She probably didn't like him for who he was, then. It was just a strangely psychotic infatuation. Right?

He didn't know what to think.

He explored the halls of the palace wordlessly, taking note of all possible escape routes, all of the possible ambush points. It seems that his instincts built as a Freedom Fighter had come in handy now.

But, sometimes these skills gave him more information than he needed to now. Like how he knew Katara and Haru were consummating their relationship. He was, happy, he guessed, for the couple. But he also felt a tinge of regret.

Katara had liked him, not too long ago. But he had ruined her amorous feelings with his lies, betrayals, and lack of regard for human life. Boy, had he been incredibly dumb. But, somehow, maybe it was worth it. The learning experience of it all. To make such a mistake and have the chance to rectify it, that was a prize in and off itself.

Well, in any case, he and Katara were not meant to be. And there were other pretty girls out there to be had.

Come to think of it, Ty Lee was pretty. When she kept her mouth shut and sat still for one moment. But she was from the Fire Nation, and therefore, the enemy. Despite her ties with 'Team Avatar', he still felt wary around her.

Perhaps he'd feel cautious around anyone from the Fire Nation for the rest of his life. Racism that had been fed to you from the cradle was not so easy to shrug off. It subconsciously weighed in the back of one's mind continuously.

Although Ty Lee didn't seem evil, per se. Just crazy. Or, well, maybe that was just how fifteen year old girls acted when they liked boys. She did seem rather light hearted for someone who had grown up during a war.

But she'd grown up on the side of those who were winning the war. She had gone to a prestigious Academy for Girls. She'd come from good stock, had never known what it was like to lose your parents to the enemy. Her life had probably had her as happy as a clam.

She even got to run off to the circus on a whim and become a performer while he and his Freedom Fighters sought revenge for those they had lost to the soldiers of the Fire Nation.

He grit his teeth as jealousy coursed through him. Spoiled brat! What would she even know about pain and loss? Why did she even deserve to fight alongside him and his comrades? Why did she even deserve to be rescued?

That's right! They had also lost a good, worthy Earth Kingdom warrior in the process of losing her. How did that add up? The trade of Suki's life, just to have a psychotic Fire Nation girl come to their side. Feh, worthless.

"Jet?"

He tensed suddenly, turning around to find none other than Ty Lee standing behind him. Speak of the devil. He inwardly cursed to himself. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard her coming. This mistake would cost him dearly, since he could not flee now that she'd spotted him.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly. He crossed his arms and chewed on his stalk of grain.

She seemed unfazed by his rather rude reply. "Well, I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk, and then I ran into you, so I thought maybe you'd like to walk together?" she rattled on.

Good spirit, the girl could talk. He rolled his eyes. "Only if you promise not to attack me or kill me." He responded sarcastically.

"Okay!" she beamed, hugging his arm tightly to her chest.

He pulled himself out of her grasp. "No touching."

She pouted slightly, tossing her braid over her shoulder. "Fine." But she kept with her word and walked alongside him silently.

He was enjoying her company, when she didn't touch him and didn't chatter incessantly. Jet glanced sidelong at her, and noted that she was very pretty when she was like this. Her wide brown eyes had a certain glow about them, as did her flushed cheeks.

Gah, why'd he even think about or notice these things?!

"What're you thinking about, Jet?" Ty Lee asked, noticing the anguish Jet was experiencing. He was rather cute like that, when his face twisted with emotion. So much better than him glaring while chewing his little plant-thing.

Although, he was rather…what was the word? Sexy? Yes, sexy. He was sexy when he was brooding.

He scowled darkly at this girl. He hated her, he was sure of it. He hated her because she was of the Fire Nation, she cost them the life of Suki, and she stalked him. And she chattered and was annoying and…and…he was so attracted to her.

_What the_-?!

He cursed to himself a multitude of times, smacking himself in the face. What. Was. He. _Thinking_?!

Ty Lee…attractive?! No, she was crazy. He hated her. He wouldn't have this, he wouldn't!

"What I'm thinking about is none of your business, you psychotic wench!" He snarled.

Ty Lee blinked at him. Once, then twice. "Okay, just asking. Sorry." She tilted her head at him questioningly. As if his outburst was only mildly confusing to her. Not surprising, not disturbing. Only confusing.

What was _with _this girl?!

She smiled, let out a small giggle, and continued walking. More like skipping.

He was shaking with frustration. Oh, the things he wanted to do to this girl! He wanted to scream at her, smack her, pull that dumb braid of hers! Didn't she get it? Didn't she understand how badly he wanted to just…_argh_!

He caught up to her, gripping her arm tightly. He tugged on it, whirling the girl around.

She smiled. "You want to dance?" she practically sing-songed.

He growled like a feral animal. "NO!"

"Oh…well, what then?" she queried.

"Listen you! I want you to get something into your thick head!" Jet cried. He brought his other hand up and grasped her shoulders tightly.

She winced, but gave him her full attention. "Yes?"

"I hate you! You're annoying, you're stupid, and you're…you're evil!" he shrieked.

"Evil?" she blinked. She look thoughtful, pressing a finger to her mouth. She truly was contemplating it. "I don't really think I'm-"

"Shut up!" he interrupted, shaking her slightly. "You're a spoiled Fire Nation brat! It's your fault Suki's dead and Sokka's so bent out of shape! You're a demonic, evil, devil's spawn! I can see right through you!" he screamed. His voice echoed down the halls, and he wondered absently if he was disturbing anyone's sleep…it was late, after all.

"And further more-_mmph_!?" his eyes bugged out of his head when Ty Lee interrupted him. With her lips against his. Kissing him. Ty Lee…was _kissing_ him?!

Jet's guard went down, his tension slowly relaxing as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He found his tongue caressing hers, a soft moan working its way from his throat.

His hands, that had been violently gripping her shoulders before, now loosened their grasp. He pulled her against his chest, his hands caressing her back ever-so-gently. She sighed into his mouth, tip-toeing to wrap her arms about his shoulders.

She tasted so good…slightly spicy, slightly sweet. And the fragrance of her hair, her skin… he pulled her closer, reveling in the touch of her slim fingers which had tangled themselves into the hair that fell messily onto the nape of his neck. He fought a shiver of pleasure.

Oh, to lay with a woman this soft and sweet smelling…

She mouthed his name, a soft coo, against his lips. "Jet…"

And hearing his name, murmured in her distinct voice, brought him back to reality. He was kissing Ty Lee, rather passionately, in a hall of the Palace of Ba Sing Se. now was not the time, or the place…or even the right person!

He hated this girl!

He pushed her away, blushing deeply as he covered his mouth with a hand. He turned away slightly, feeling very weak suddenly.

Only now did she look surprised. "Jet? What's wrong?"

He didn't know what to say. He despised this girl, and yet…he wanted her at the same time. Was this…normal?

His mother and father had died before he was old enough to be concerned with girls, love, sexual intercourse. So, thus, his mother never told him how girls acted when they liked a guy. His father never told him when he'd know he was in love with a girl, or how to bed her in a way that would be pleasurable for both parties.

No advice they gave could probably guide him on how to deal with a girl like Ty Lee anyway. She was, he sensed, a whole different situation.

But a situation he didn't want to be around or in.

He fled, not giving her any answers. No indications to his thoughts, his own confusion.

Ty Lee watched him retreat, grinning. Poor Jet…

She knew he was a confused young man. She knew that he'd had a hard life. And that she was probably throwing him for a loop. But, she saw a thick veiled desire shinning in his eyes. Behind the loathing, of course. But the attraction was there! Once he became accustomed to her, and realized she really liked him, he'd come around.

She'd just have to be patient until then.

She giggled and skipped off.

Tomorrow would be another day, after all.

SHE LOOKED UPON the outer wall of Ba Sing Se with determination. Her mission was of the utmost importance. She had to succeed, or she'd surely be executed. She and her loyal men had worked so hard, had struggled for so long.

To escape the Fire Nation's clutches, intact, that was a feat in and of itself. And to fight from the shadows, in guerilla warfare style, that had also taken much strength and perseverance. And to be accepted as a part of their group was yet another accomplishment.

For eight years she had trained. She learned the arts of weaponry. Bow and arrow, knives, darts, and even broad swords. She especially liked the broad swords. And hand to hand combat. She also enjoyed that. She still felt a thrill when she, so small and considered weak, could knock a pompous ass on his, well, ass.

The wounds she'd acquired, the scars she'd earned. The sweat, the effort… It all brought her here. Destiny, fate, whatever you'd call it… She had worked her way to be here, before the walls of Ba Sing Se. Before…him…

Now, night had fallen, and all was quiet. The soldiers of Ba Sing Se were all exhausted from the day's battle. As were the mish-mashed army of Omashu that had fought for Ba Sing Se's safety. She had seen the battle from a distance. She witnessed Omashu's victory, and the Fire Nation's defeat.

She and her men hid carefully when she saw the soldiers retreating. They waited patiently until nightfall to approach the outermost wall of Ba Sing Se. Now, as she stood before Ba Sing Se, she found herself trembling.

She glanced at her hands, quivering with anticipation. Oh, to see him again, after eight years…

"Lady…?" a soldier, a rebel, regarded her questioningly.

He knew, as well as the others, what this meant to her. How long it had been… they knew her life story, they knew her hopes and dreams, they knew her failures. These men, for the past eight years, had been her fellow warriors, fellow rebels…fellow friends. She knew them as they did her. She knew that many of them had wives and children that they, too, had left behind in the Fire Nation. They sometimes cried with sorrow at night, as she had many times.

"I'm sorry, Jeong Jeong, I just…" she replied feebly, trailing off.

He shook his head, pulling his cloak tighter about himself. "I understand."

She nodded, looking at the other familiar faces. "Let's go."

And they grabbed their ropes and hooks, throwing them over the unguarded walls of Ba Sing Se. they scaled the walls swiftly and silently, their presence unknown. They all dropped down to the farmland of the outermost sectioned.

They huddled closely together, listening for any sign that they had been noticed. But it was dark, and they had been quiet as death. So they were safe.

She and her men jogged across the vast fields of farmland for what felt like hours, reaching the second wall of Ba Sing Se. They quickly climbed it as they had the previous wall, and she gritted her teeth. It was going to be a long night, simply because climbing the four walls of Ba Sing Se and running throughout the farm and three cities of various economic statures was very time consuming. And, yes, she had to admit, very physically taxing.

But she'd do it. She'd dealt with worse. And for once, this tunnel had a light at the end of it. She quelled her hopes and anxieties. She didn't want to get her hopes up too high, for if they were quashed, she didn't know what she'd do. How could she carry on…?

But the idea that he was here, with Omashu's army, fighting for what he believed in, which also happened to be what was right… it touched her.

She'd heard of his struggles over the past few years. Spies would bring word of the happenings in the Fire Nation. And would bring word of the sightings throughout the world.

She grieved for him when she heard of his misfortunes. And seethed with anger at those who had dealt him those misfortunes. She wept bitter tears at the news she had received. For eight long years, her tears could have filled an ocean.

Until recently. She discovered his involvement with the Omashu Army and it gave her hope. To know that he could turn his life around and become the man she always knew was within him…

But to know that she'd only had nine years in his life to help mold him so that he could become this man…

She was distracted from her thoughts as they had finally jumped the fourth wall and were now only a short distance from the palace of the Earth King. Only a small way from where _he_ lay, sleeping peacefully.

She wondered what he looked like now. How tall he had become, who he resembled more…

He was probably handsome. No, definitely handsome. Despite the wound his father inflicted on him, she knew…he'd be beautiful. Wonderful. Everything she'd wanted him to be, to become.

All of her hopes and dreams. Her lullabies and soft croonings. Her happiness, her joy, her sorrow and her pain…

Oh spirits… Her hands shook once more. She forced herself to steady them.

She waited for Jeong Jeong's order. He signaled them, and they surrounded the palace, infiltrating quickly and quietly.

The sun began its ascent in the sky, dousing them in golden-pink light. She looked at it in wonderment. Was it really already dawn? Had her thoughts drowned her out so she couldn't see and hear the passage of the time?

True, while she was lost in her thoughts she'd only heard herself breathing. Her pulse beat strongly in her ears.

They waited, watching for any sign that they had been noticed.

The palace was quiet. And in the air, she sensed the exhaustion from the previous day's skirmish. The peaceful quality to the friends, family, and lovers that were relieved to see their loved ones alive and well. The grief at those lost in the battle…

And the waiting continued. They stood in the throne room, all kneeling before the empty throne of the King of Ba Sing Se. servants looked at them fearfully, running off to inform the guards. And soon enough, they were flanked by Earth Kingdom soldiers, the Earth King himself, and the Avatar with his comrades.

"What…what is the meaning of this? Who are you?" The Earth King demanded. He had come to realize that he was a King and should behave in such a manner. He felt his heart sink as he looked among these people of pale skin and golden eyes. Fire Nation citizens, obviously.

But these people of the Fire Nation bowed deeply, and their leader spoke: "I am Jeong Jeong, the Deserter of the Fire Nation. My men and I come to offer our services to the Avatar to help win this war and see the Fire Nation fall from glory." He announced boldly.

His warriors bowed even more deeply, then stood proudly, emulating their pride in their Master's words.

The Earth King knew not what to say, but Aang did. "I would be honored if you and your men fought with us, Jeong Jeong." He replied gleefully.

Jeong Jeong nodded in affirmation, then glanced from Aang to his comrades: Katara, Haru, Sokka, Karida, Toph, Jet, Ty Lee, Iroh, Mai, and Zuko. His eyes sat upon Zuko for several moments longer than he had the others.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. What was this man gazing so intently at him for? He had never met him before in his life.

Jeong Jeong turned to the cloaked companion who stood just beside him and nodded. He…or was it a she? It was hard to tell from her blood red hooded cloak…

The figure stepped forward, trembling slightly, stopping once it was only a few feet away from the 'GAang', Zuko most specifically.

The hooded figure spoke: "For eight long years I have awaited this day." The voice was strong, but feminine.

And oh so familiar. Zuko frowned, touching his temple. That voice…he'd never thought he'd hear that voice again. He found himself trembling as much as this cloaked figure. This was his…no, could it be true?

Iroh and Mai also frowned in recognition, glancing between Zuko and this cloaked figure.

Zuko stepped closer, reaching a hand up towards the figure; the woman whose voice had resounded in his dreams. "M-mother?" he asked incredulously.

The woman pulled her hood back, and unfastened the cloth covering her face. It revealed amber eyes and a pretty face. And a collective gasp from Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko

"Zuko." She replied tenderly, reaching a hand to touch her son's face. In these eight long years, he had grown from her little boy into a man she barely knew. But somehow, he was the same.

In his eyes, she saw the same kind soul, the loving little boy he was. And she felt relieved that Ozai hadn't twisted him the way he had Azula. No words could describe the complete and utter joy she felt.

Zuko's eyes widened. This was…unbelievable…his mother, Ursa, was alive. Here, now. His knees felt weak, his heart pounded like a drummer, and his breath hitched. "Mother…" he breathed. It had been eight years of living hell…and here she was, just as lovely and wonderful and…everything!

Both took steps towards one another, and they embraced. Tears flowed down both their faces and they sunk to the floor together, holding onto one another desperately. Never again would they ever let the other go. Never.


	15. Heart to Heart

AN: I know, big shocker last chapter! Hopefully Zuko will have a little peace of mind now?

Encounter with Embers

MAI DIDN'T KNOW what to think as she saw her lover embrace his mother in the middle of the throne room of the Earth King of Ba Sing Se, in front of all of these people, none the less.

But, could anyone hold such a thing against a man who had thought his mother to be dead for the past eight years? Was it really such a weakness to show emotions of happiness and relief after a loved one's long absence? 

No, she supposed not. And Zuko was such a loving person. Although, it was usually only with his Uncle privately or with her behind closed doors.

Ursa…she felt glad for the other women who held her lover's heart. To finally be reunited with her son after son long…Mai pressed a hand to her own stomach. Would I embrace my Suoh in such a way in front of all these people?

Yes. She would. She would love her own son as intensely as Ursa loved hers. And that was fine. Ursa could love Zuko as much as she wanted. They had eight years of smiles, hugs, and kisses to make up for, didn't they?

She sighed softly, knowing that this reunion between Zuko and Ursa would heal a wound that Zuko had harbored in his heart for nearly a decade. This was good for Zuko, and to see him revitalized by the reappearance of his mother, it made her happy.

So then why did she feel so…dejected? Would Zuko forget her for his mother? No, that was a stupid thing to worry about. One's mother and one's lover were two entirely different things. Although, one would always love their mother, lovers were expendable.

But Zuko was not like that. She knew him, and loved him. Both more with each passing day. This was not a bad thing and was, in fact, very good.

Ursa stroked her son's face, her fingers ghosting over his scar. "Oh…Zuko…"

He wiped at his mother's tears, pulling her off of her knees. "We have much to talk about." He murmured gently to her.

He turned to Aang, nodded once, and took his mother's hand. "You should reunite with Uncle Iroh. And…" he glanced at Mai, warmth in his eyes, "My fiancée, Mai."

Ursa's eyes went wide, then her face lit up with the pleasure of her son's engagement. "Yes, let's."

Zuko and Ursa left the throne room with Mai and Iroh trailing behind them.

Aang turned to Jeong Jeong and his men and bowed. "Thank you for looking out for Zuko's mother." He didn't know quite what to think of the events that had unraveled before him, but he was glad for Zuko to have regained something that he had lost.

Jeong Jeong shook his head. "I did not know that her son would come to fight alongside you, or else I would have informed you of her existence within our group the last time we had met." He replied.

Aang laughed. "I didn't know either, until he did." He scratched at the back of head. "Well, the servants will assign you bedchambers. Relax for now, and Zuko will be holding a meeting tonight. Only you need to attend, your men may rest and train." Aang instructed.

Jeong Jeong relayed the news to his men, who were relieved to have actual civilized homes to dwell in for the first time in many years.

Katara glanced at Sokka, noticing that he too had a longing look on his face. You miss our mother, don't you? She wanted to ask, but she knew the answer. Sokka grieved much more for his losses than he let on.

Aang turned to his friends. "Well, I guess our meeting is postponed until tonight. How about seven?"

Toph shrugged. "Sounds good enough to me. Now let's get to Earthbending, Twinkle Toes." She walked off to the training grounds, Aang following her closely, without argument.

Haru's eyes lit up, for he truly enjoyed watching Toph's prowess in action. "Count me in!" he followed the two Benders eagerly.

Ty Lee frowned. "Hey, I want to see too!" she grabbed Jet, dragging him by his arms.

The poor ex-Freedom Fighter protested angrily, but is protests fell onto deaf ears. He was helplessly dragged by the acrobat.

Katara and Sokka blinked, looked at one another, and shrugged.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Sokka remarked as he followed his group of friends. Perhaps he'd be able to convince Ty Lee to spar with him.

IROH POURED THE tea that the servants graciously delivered to his chambers. Before the tea and desserts had arrived, there had been little said, except for Zuko and Ursa staring at one another intensely.

"So," Iroh began, "Ursa, it's a pleasure to see you again, after all these years. Time has been kind to you."

She smiled, reaching over to grasp his hands. "You too, Iroh. Thank you so much for caring for Zuko…I owe you a great debt." She sincerely meant it, her amber eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I would have done so, regardless, my Lady." He patted her hands gently, handing her a cup of tea. "Enjoy, it's a special blend I've ordered from Ba Sing Se's best grocer."

She gingerly took a sip and smiled. "Delicious."

Zuko, who chose to sit between his mother and Mai, took Mai's hands, squeezing them. She had been tense since Ursa had appeared, and he wanted her to relax. "Mother…"

Ursa looked up at her son. "Yes, Zuko?"

"You remember Mai…?" he began tentatively.

She nodded. "Yes, you're Azula's old friend."

Mai bowed her head. "Lady Ursa-"

"Oh, Mai, don't call me that. I'm not the Fire Lady any longer. Just Ursa is fine." Ursa protested.

Mai nodded feebly. "Ursa, I've actually…I was an accomplice to your daughter, Azula. I betrayed her to fight beside Zuko. He was fighting for what I believed in. and I believed in him."

Ursa frowned darkly. "And you feel guilty for having betrayed my daughter?" she inquired.

Mai nodded tersely.

Ursa shook her head, placing her tea cup on the small table encompassed by her, Zuko, Mai, and Iroh. "Mai, who hasn't Azula betrayed? Has she truly been as loyal to you as you had been to her?"

Mai blushed slightly. "You mean to say that I should not have been loyal to your daughter for as long as I was?"

Ursa sighed softly. "Mai, you did the right thing to fight beside Zuko. To choose him over Azula was a wise choice indeed."

Iroh nodded in agreement.

Ursa smiled. "So, you are to marry my son?" she questioned coyly. The idea of the impending nuptials made her feel young and giddy again.

Mai couldn't help but smile. "Yes, and…actually…" she looked at Zuko, asking for his approval.

He squeezed her hand gently. "What Mai is trying to say is that…she's carrying my child." he blushed slightly, both from pride and from embarrassment. For this was the obvious result of his pre-martial relations with Mai. He wasn't sure what his mother would think…

Ursa's face lit up and she clapped her hands together. "Oh…how wonderful! To find my son once again and find out I have a grandchild as well?!" She reached over, pulling both Mai and Zuko into a hug.

They laughed at Ursa's response and returned the hug.

Iroh smiled, stroking his beard. This had become a very favorable day indeed. He relished this time of reunion with his loved ones. In the back of his mind, he knew that the may not last.

AT THE MEETING that evening, Zuko found that he was distracted. The reunion with his mother had made him cry with joy, and he found that he couldn't even be embarrassed about the embrace they had shared in front of everyone. This was his mother. The only one who had loved him for who he was. The only one who had believed in him.

He spared a glance at Iroh and Mai. Iroh had been the second, and Mai had been the third. He gave Mai a small smile. Their unborn child would be the fourth.

"Now that the Omashu army had expanded to encompass Ba Sing Se's army and the rebels of the Fire Nation, I feel that we will be unconquerable on the Day of Darkness."

Everyone began to cheer, and Zuko allowed them for a short while before raising a hand to silence them. "Now, all that is required of us is to strike on the Day of Darkness."

They remained silent this time, each contemplating that one day of battle. It would be long and weary. And Azula still had her Dai Li and Yu Yan Archers that would need to be dealt with on this day. But Katara's Waterbending army would be extremely strong, due to the solar eclipse.

This battle was theirs. They were all certain of it.

Aang raised a questioning hand.

Zuko nodded at the young Avatar.

"What if Azula attacks once more with her army?"

"I don't doubt that she will." Zuko replied.

"So…we'll just fight?" Ty Lee jumped to Aang's defense.

"Seems like a good enough plan, don't you think?" Zuko responded tartly.

The group agreed as a whole, no longer truly afraid of what Azula was capable of.

"So, in conclusion, we have two and a half weeks before we attack on August ninth. I suggest you all spend this time with your various loved ones, and say what needs to be said to one another. Our victory of this upcoming battle may be assured, but individual lives cannot be accounted for." Zuko said calmly.

Everyone nodded in agreement and left to do as Zuko bid them: enjoy one another's company.

THAT EVENING, ZUKO reflected on all that had happened that day. His heart, for the first time in eight years, felt light and free entirely. He ran his fingers over his fiancée's sleeping cheek. She had been so patient with him today. For, upon reflection, he felt he had ignored her for the better part of the day after his mother had reappeared.

The corners of his mouth quirked when he recalled how he had made it up to her…

_After dinner, Mai had claimed she felt tired and was going to bed. Poor thing, she was still suffering from morning sickness every now and again. Zuko felt slightly guilty and turned to his mother. "I should turn in too…and make sure she's okay." Zuko politely told her._

_Ursa shook her head. "Go right ahead, take good care of her." She winked._

_And Zuko blushed furiously. Was his mother asking him to go make love with his fiancée? He mumbled out a quick reply before kissing her on the cheek and fleeing._

_He tried not to think that his mother knew he was sleeping with Mai…but it was so obvious that they shared a bed…especially since Ursa had been informed of her unborn grandchild. _

_He found Mai dressing into her nightclothes in their room. And the expanses of revealed skin sent his blood burning. When was the last time they had made love? Nearly a week…they had resisted when traveling to Ba Sing Se, and once they arrived here, they had a battle on their hands, and were exhausted the night before because of it._

_She, alert as always, turned to glance once he entered the room. And noticed the hungry look in his eyes. "Zuko…" she breathed his name, overwhelmed by the emotion in his eyes._

_He strode over to her quickly, burying his fingers into her sable hair as he kissed her deeply. She threw her arms around his shoulders and reciprocated. "I've missed this." She whispered against his lips._

"_Me too." He picked her up, carrying her to their shared bed. And, as he intended, he ravished her until she begged for him. Their joining broke a dam within him, and he found his tears wetting her neck. Lying in her arms, in the aftermath of it all, he found peace._

"_It's going to be alright." Mai soothed, stroking his damp hair from his eyes._

"_I know." He whispered, pressing kisses to her neck. _

_She shivered. "It's all going to be over soon." She commented vaguely. It amazed her that all this work, all these adventures had happened in a matter of nearly two months. And would be over in two and a half weeks. _

"_I know."_

_She kissed his forehead, looking into his eyes. "What do you want?" she queried, her eyes penetrating his soul._

"_You. Our child." the answer was simple. There was no thought required._

"_And?" she pressed further._

"_Uncle Iroh, my mother. A family: the five of us." He added._

"_And?" she wanted to know where they'd live, what they'd be…what he wanted for them to have._

"_Nothing else matters. Minor details." He replied, kissing her deeply. He ran his fingers over her features. "Now sleep, you're tired."_

_She nodded, remembering how heavy her eyelids felt. She kissed him once more before resting and falling with ease into slumber._

Yes, he had certainly made it up to her. He rose from bed, donning a simple robe. Zuko walked over to his window, looking out upon the beautiful buildings of the innermost wall of Ba Sing Se. The people in those beautiful buildings all slept soundly, depending on him, his friends, their army, to save them from the ruthlessness of the Fire Nation. And the Avatar. They depended on him too.

In retrospect, Zuko found that he had sympathized with Aang. And had essentially taken over Aang's role of savior. He wasn't sure if he had done it because he'd always wanted to be a leader, or if he felt sorry that the young boy had to grow up so quickly and meet the demands of the entire world. The truth was probably somewhere in the middle.

But he did sympathize with Aang. His duties to save the world were a bit much for a twelve year old to handle. Zuko felt that all he had to deal with at the age of fourteen was too much.

He reflected upon his banishment, his burn, his father and sister's betrayal, his three year hunt for the Avatar. That's right; he had turned seventeen in all of this craziness. He'd nearly forgotten his own miserable birthday. But that mattered not.

Funny, his burn, his banishment, his public humiliation…it all haunted him today. Why today? Because his mother had risen from the ashes and stood before him in all of her beauty and wisdom. She had joined his army, joined his cause.

Her support meant the world to him. And she gave it to him tenfold. Today's conversation had blown him away…

_After small talk and the news of the baby, Iroh felt it was necessary for Ursa and Zuko to speak alone and catch up on their own person. He quietly whispered this to Mai, and she nodded in agreement. She, more than anyone, understood Zuko's love for his mother. They had much to talk about._

"_We'll leave you two to catch up. Iroh and I must train the Avatar." Mai interrupted the mother and son duo._

"_I see..." Ursa replied thoughtfully. She glanced from Mai to Iroh and nodded. "Very well, we'll see you at dinner."_

_Zuko gave a feeble farewell before turning to his mother. "I've missed you so much. I thought of you everyday..." Zuko confessed. _

"_Zuko, I hated to leave you. I thought of you everyday as well…and when I had heard of your misfortunes..." she trailed off, fighting the strong emotions welling up within her._

_He brought a hand up to gingerly touch his scar. To remind himself that it was still there. Her hand rose to touch it as well. He felt very naked, suddenly, before his mother's scrutiny._

"_When I left, I didn't know that your father would…" Ursa trailed off, unable to speak. Burning, banishing, hating…_

"_Neither did I. But he was only waiting for me to mess up. To give him the opportunity to challenge me to an Agni Kai…" Zuko lamented. His hand fell from his cheek, clenching into a fist. "And I foolishly thought that if I captured the Avatar I could honestly win his love back." And how foolish he had been._

_His mother's golden eyes, filled with love for him and hate for his father, were steady. "Zuko, love is not something you can win back or automatically lose. Either you love someone or you don't. And as your father, he should have loved you unconditionally." She told him._

"_I try to tell myself I was worthy." Zuko could no longer allow himself to believe that he could win his father's love through the Avatar or by any other miraculous feats. He could no longer believe that he was unworthy, a failure, or anything of the sort._

"_You are." She assured him. Her son…who had been wounded so badly, body and soul._

"_What went wrong?" his voice was soft, weak. Almost as if he didn't want to truly know what had happened to their once happy family._

"_Your father has forsaken his love and his family for greed, power, and ambition." She replied simply. She smoothed her tunic as an excuse to distract herself from the painful truth. "He was bitterly jealous of Iroh, wanted the throne for himself, and ceased to value the truly important things in life." _

_Zuko bit his lip. He had already half known this. "Iroh would have given him the throne, if only he asked instead of took." _

"_Ozai has never asked nicely for anything." Ursa murmured._

"_Did he ever love me? Or you?" Zuko suddenly felt angry, and full of questions he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to._

"_He loved you when you grew within me. He loved you when you were young. But Azula…once she proved her prowess in Firebending, his focus turned to her. As for me, he loved me when we were engaged. When we were first married. But I lost his love when I began to oppose him and his ambitions. I tried to keep him from fighting in the war, taking the throne, killing his father-"_

"_So he did kill Grandfather." It wasn't a question, but a sick realization._

_Ursa bowed her head. "He didn't want anyone to know he had been denied the throne. He had to act quickly, and felt that killing his father would be the best route to take." She trembled with emotion, looking into her son's eyes. "Oh, Zuko, if only I had taken you with me…you would have been safe."_

"_I wouldn't have understood. I was young..." Zuko tried to reassure his mother. He touched her shoulder. "You did the best you could with what time you had."_

_Several tears trickled down her face. "Everything has gone so wrong. And it wasn't just with our family. A hundred years ago this mess started." She cried softly._

_He took his mother's chin, lifting it. "I'm going to fix it, Mom. I promise."_

_Her eyes pierced through his, and relief flooded through her features. "I believe you." She studied her son for a few quiet moments that he allowed her._

"_What?" he questioned, unsure of what she was trying to find in his face. What answers was she looking for?_

"_Nothing really, it's just…you've become a man. You've eased a great burden from the Avatar's shoulder onto your own, you've joined the supposed 'enemies' of the Fire Nation for the greater cause, and you've fallen in love with a woman…now you're going to be a father…" she seemed most amazed by the latest of the three._

_Zuko felt himself blush hotly. "We weren't really intending to have a baby so soon…" he trailed off, then inwardly cursed himself. He had pretty much informed his mother that he engaged in reckless sex._

_Ursa only smiled. "But now you do. And you've stepped up and accepted responsibility. Some men would have cast Mai aside-"_

"_I love her." He interrupted, his voice strong, and tinged with ferocity. "I would never leave her alone, frightened and pregnant." _

_Ursa touched his cheek. "I know, Zuko." She pulled her son into a hug. "I know you wouldn't do such a thing. You are exactly who I wanted you to become."_

_A surge of delirious happiness: "Really?"_

"_Yes. You have a heart. A conscience. Feelings and regard for others."_

_He could only return the hug she had bestowed upon him._


	16. Reflections

AN: Enjoy!

Encounter with Embers

AZULA'S ARMY ATTACKED, as expected, a week and a half after Jeong Jeong and Ursa's arrival. The attack came as the sun began to creep above the horizon, casting the desert and walls of Ba Sing Se a golden orange.

Having expected the attack, but not quite this early in the morning, 'Team Avatar' stumbled out of bed to face their foe. Jet and Sokka both complained ceaselessly.

"Freaking Azula and her stupid-" Sokka grumbled, rushing to pull his boot on.

"I know! You'd think she have some common courtesy!" Jet interrupted.

Haru rolled his eyes. "Guys, this is a war. What'd you expect?"

"Shut up Haru!" Both boys yelled.

Haru rolled his eyes again, leaving them to grumble while his assembled his Earthbending division.

Mai reluctantly rose from bed and dressed for battle. Zuko had already risen before her, and had neglected to wake her. She rushed hurriedly to him, finding him instructing Jeong Jeong's army.

She waited patiently until he finished speaking, then unleashed her fury. "You didn't wake me?!"

Zuko sighed, and resigned himself to the tongue lashing he was about to receive. "You can't fight."

Mai frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm an asset to this war." She told him point blank.

"Yeah, you are. When you're not three months pregnant." Zuko argued. He crossed his arms and stood his ground.

Mai felt a rush of guilt. "I just want to fight by your side…" she protested feebly.

"You're safer here. I have Aang to watch my back." Zuko rested a warm hand on her shoulder.

"But he doesn't love you like I do." Mai whispered. She was feeling particularly emotional, and had she not had the hormones of pregnancy affecting her so, would have been downright embarrassed of her behavior. Of her open display of emotion.

"No one will. But he's a friend. And that's more than enough." He pressed a gently kiss to her forehead.

She bit her lip, which threatened to tremble.

Ursa, as a mother, couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "He is right, Mai. It's safer here for you."

"That's right, mother. That's why you're also staying behind." Zuko glanced at his mother as he spoke.

"What?" Ursa blinked.

"You heard me." Zuko replied, fiddling with his armor.

"I'm not pregnant." Ursa frowned at her son.

"But you're my mother, who I've only just gotten back into my life. I can't lose you. Not now, not ever again." Zuko remained calm, despite the turmoil in his heart. He just couldn't let either one of these women fight in his battles. They were his and his alone. He was reluctant to allow Iroh to fight as well, and was becoming tempted to keep him behind as well.

Ursa sighed. She understood her son's feelings. "I'll keep Mai company." She agreed finally.

He pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek and one final kiss to Mai's welcoming lips. "I'll be alright." And he left them to join Jeong Jeong's men.

THE BATTLE ITSELF was not an easy one. Battle never truly is. But it was brief in comparison to the previous battle of Ba Sing Se. this one only swallowed up half of the day, instead of the entirety of it. Azula's army once again retreated with their tails between their legs. Though the sound of Azula's cursing traveled across the desert.

Most of the Omashu army was still intact. And the members of the GAang were not seriously injured. A brief meeting was held to count heads, and Zuko took the opportunity to remind them to enjoy one another's company. And to inform them that they'd leave to attack the Fire Nation on August sixth. It would allow them three days time to reach the border of the Fire Nation. Everyone retired for bed with this news turning over in their minds.

The days leading up to August sixth were happy ones, spent with friends and family. But the eve before August sixth was one wrought with anxiety and emotions that were deeply hidden brought to the surface…

SOKKA HAD BEEN lost in thought all day. The knowledge of tomorrow's departure hung heavily upon his mind and shoulders. Surprisingly, Jet was the first one to make a comment to him.

"You okay?" he was chewing his patented stalk of grain, leaning against a tree in the courtyard of the palace.

Sokka was roused out of his thoughts, and smiled briefly at Jet. Funny, he used to hate the guy, but somehow, unbeknownst to him, Jet had become a good friend. Perhaps it was because he had relied on Jet heavily in battle? They both were non-Benders, so Jet had joined Sokka's army which consisted of the men from his Tribe.

They had accepted Jet with ease, simply because he was strong and was fighting for the same cause. And Sokka found himself accepting Jet as well.

"Yeah, just thinking." Sokka replied lightly.

"Tomorrow." It was barely a question, more like a statement. But Jet knew that's what was on Sokka's mind.

"Yeah." Sokka fell silent, glancing at Jet. Would Jet still be alive in three days time? Or would it be him that died? He kind of figured it wouldn't be so bad to die. He'd get to see Suki again… But Katara, his father, and his friends would grieve immensely. He wouldn't want any of them to be unhappy because of him. Sorry, Suki, you'll have to wait.

"It won't be so bad." Jet tried to convince Sokka. Or was it himself he was attempting to soothe? He wasn't sure which.

"Eh." Sokka could barely manage a reply.

"We'll win. And we'll come home, and drink excessively." Jet boasted.

Sokka chuckled. "Yeah?"

Jet nodded. "Yeah."

Sokka slapped Jet on the shoulder. "I'm holding you to it."

"Okay." Jet smirked. They shared another small grin and then jumped, startled, when Ty Lee was smeared with a pile of rocks.

"Toph! You need to go easy on her! She's not a Bender!" Katara's voice rang out in a scolding tone.

Toph only stood there laughing. Sokka couldn't help but grin at the blind girl's antics.

Jet felt slight panic, wondering if Ty Lee was alright, but to his relief, she dug herself out from the pile of rocks to launch an attack on Toph. He had been avoiding her ever since their late night kiss in the middle of the halls. He felt slightly guilty about it, but he was confused and felt that justified his avoidance of her.

Sokka observed the courtyard, taking note of Mai and Zuko. They sat beside the elaborate pond, feeding hungry turtle-ducks. They were close to one another, whispering and sharing gentle touches. He felt a slight tinge of jealousy.

That should have been him and Suki. They should have been able to sit beside one another and enjoy the sunshine. He should have had her in his arms. She should have been carrying his child.

He fought the sting of tears, kicking himself for being so emotional.

He turned his eyes to his sister, who was laughing and sparring with Haru. Yet another happy couple. Haru Earthbended a rock to trip Katara, catching her as she fell. She doused him with a wave of water, and they sat in the mud together, laughing.

Spirits, they were a mess, Sokka thought. He frowned as Haru caught Katara's lips in his own. He knew that they had become extremely intimate and the big brother within himself seethed at the thought of someone taking Katara's innocence.

But the other side of him was happy that Katara was happy. And safe. Haru loved her immensely and would never hurt her. He knew that once this war was over, Haru would make an honest woman out of her and propose. He'd already hinted to Sokka about carving her a betrothal necklace…

"_Hey, Sokka?" Haru queried reluctantly._

"_Yeah?" Sokka turned to face the young Earthbender. _

"_Can I…ask you…something?" Haru seemed slightly nervous._

"_Um, sure." Sokka blinked, unsure of what was on the boy's mind._

"_Well…it's about your customs." Haru began. Sokka remained silent, intent on listening to him, so he continued. "You're from the Southern Water Tribe, so I wanted to know how you guys handled the whole betrothal necklace thing…"_

_Sokka's eyes widened momentarily. Haru wanted to know this…because he wanted to marry Katara. Haru…and Katara…if he didn't want them to be together, now would be the time to say so. To deny Haru any information regarding the customs of the Water Tribes…_

_But he couldn't. "The Southern Water Tribe really doesn't do that. It's more of a custom of the Northern Water Tribe. They've retained more culture than us. But...it's customary to carve it from a beautiful stone. To spend a lot of time on it, and weave the silk for the band yourself. This is…it's meaningful." Sokka explained._

_Haru smiled widely and Sokka couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. A pretty boy, actually. "Thanks, so much, Sokka!" He turned to run off, but Sokka grasped his arm._

"_Be sure to ask my father, too." He advised._

_Haru blinked, and then nodded. "Yes, of course." They both had a mutual understanding._

_Sokka smiled and patted Haru on the shoulder. "Well, go on. Time's a wasting."_

This conversation had occurred the day after Azula's attack on Ba Sing Se. Sokka wasn't certain if something had happened during the battle to scare Haru into wanting to rush the proposal. He and Katara had only been reunited for a short time…

But it had been the same for Suki and himself. He grinned. Love was love. It didn't need a lot of time. It was just there.

He sighed heavily, watching Katara giggle at something Haru whispered to her.

And he could see Aang's sadness over watching them as well. The poor kid, he never did get to confess his feelings…But Sokka couldn't feel too badly for Aang, because he knew there'd be other girls he'd like, other opportunities for love. He was still young, after all.

And so are you Sokka, he told himself. You can find another love…

But it felt so wrong. He couldn't even think of it. It would be a betrayal to Suki. I still love you, Suki. I always will. Always. He missed her so much. The sweet smell of her hair, the feel of her lips on his, the moans she made as he caressed her. The sweet depths of her as he buried himself to the hilt…

He shuddered and stood. No need to dredge up such feelings. Keep it on lockdown Sokka, he berated himself. He fled the courtyard, feeling the urge to be alone to his thoughts. To sulk, and mull over his sudden depression.

Toph noticed Sokka's urgent departure, and turned to Ty Lee. "That's enough for now…I'm going to go get something to drink." She excused herself hurriedly.

Ty Lee tilted her head at Toph's retreating figure and smiled broadly. She knew Toph had a big crush on Sokka. It was just so obvious. And she knew the little Earthbender would be good for Sokka. Give a little time for Sokka to cope with Suki's death and for Toph to develop into a young woman and they'd be perfect together.

Ty Lee sighed. How romantic, love was everywhere. Speaking of which…her eyes fell upon Jet. He had been stand close beside Sokka, exchanging pleasantries. She frowned softly, for she knew he had been ignoring her since the whole kiss incident.

That was okay. Soon enough he'd come to like her. She had to be patient, yielding, and demure.

Oh, the hell with that.

"Jet!" she cried, rushing to his side. He narrowly avoided her embrace.

"What're you doing, you crazy loon?!" Jet cried.

"I just wanted to say hi!" Ty Lee protested, chasing after him.

And Jet ran, beginning the race for his livelihood.

Mai and Zuko saw the madness unfold and couldn't help but chuckle to one another.

"Ty Lee has much more luck than Toph does." Mai commented.

"Are you kidding me? Jet hates her!" Zuko argued. Personally, he was routing for Sokka and Toph. They both deserved the happiness they could have together once they both settled their separate issues.

"There's a fine line between hate and love, dear." Mai patted his knee, smug in her womanly intuition. "And Toph and Sokka need to wait until A: Toph is old enough and B: Sokka finishes grieving."

"So they won't end up together?" Zuko inquired. He somehow knew Mai was right about her predictions. Women in general tended to know these types of things.

"No, they will. I predict sparks will fly in a year or two." Mai informed him.

"Oh." Zuko felt a chill run down his spine and he pulled Mai closer. He didn't want to know much more than she'd already told him. Some things were just better left alone.

TOPH FOUND SOKKA in his quarters. She, with her finely tuned hearing, heard his breath hitching, heard his soft sobs, and heard the anguish in those sobs.

Her heart broke for this young man who had already lost so much in this wretched war. She knocked, gently, on his door. She heard him jump and felt guilty for startling him.

"Wh-who is it?" he stammered, his voice muffled and embarrassed.

"It's Toph." She announced.

He was silent for a moment. Then, "What do you want?"

"To talk to you." She replied.

He was silent again.

"I'm sorry, I'll go-"

"No, come in." the panic of being alone after even the slightest brush with another person overwhelmed him.

She entered, slowly, to perhaps give him time to wipe his tears. Even though she couldn't technically see them, she'd know they were there.

"Hey Toph." He managed. He sat up in his bed, looking at the young girl. It was almost strange, but she seemed slightly taller, and didn't look quite as much of a little girl as she did a teenager.

"You okay?" she stood a bit of a way away from him. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, almost soothing.

"I'm fine." He answered. It was a habitual response, built from the need to protect others.

"Really." Her voice dripped with doubt. Sarcasm. She arched a slim ebony brow.

"I just…" he felt ashamed.

She took a small step forward. "It's okay to mourn her." Toph murmured. Because she'd never known the loss of anyone that important. The idea of something horrible happening to Sokka was too much to bear. If something did actually happen…

"I…I can't protect anyone." He admitted glumly.

She strode beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You've always protected me."

There was something in her voice that told Sokka she meant it. That he had indeed protected her and done the job well. And there was something else in her voice, it hinted at a deep emotion…he couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but it was there. "Toph?" he breathed her name.

She smiled lightly, and her hand rose to caress his cheek gently. "I just want to thank you for protecting me."

He wasn't sure what to say or do, for once. "You're…welcome, Toph."

She nodded, kissing his cheek. She didn't have the courage to tell him anything about what she thought or felt about him. "Rest up, we leave early tomorrow."

She retreated then, leaving him to wonder if that was really all she had wanted to say.

JET WAS QUICKLY running out of breath and Ty Lee was unrelenting. Finally he turned and bravely faced her.

She skidded to a halt so she would not knock straight into him. "What are you doing?" she questioned, confused.

"I should be asking that of you!" Jet shot back.

Ty Lee laughed sheepishly.

He sighed, smacking himself in the forehead. "Are you just stupid? Or are you crazy? Or both?"

Ty Lee found herself blushing. "Is that really what you think of me?" she felt slightly hurt, besides embarrassed. She fidgeted uncomfortably, refusing to meet his eyes.

There it was; the surge of guilt. "No, it's not that…I mean, it is, but…argh!" He always felt so much frustration when it came to Ty Lee. She made him into a stammering idiot who fled from her like a coward. What was going on here?

She flinched at his growl. "I'm sorry if I've been a pain in the butt, Jet. But…it's just…" she trailed off, feeling her heart pound like a drummer in her chest.

"Just what? What is it?" he demanded. He felt nervously suddenly. Ty Lee and he were in a hallway, alone, with nowhere for him to escape. He tried not to think of his impending death at her hands.

"I like you." She ventured to gaze into his eyes, hoping he'd see the truth in hers.

He felt dizzy. Really dizzy. Like his breath had been knocked out of him. "What?"

She took a step closer, sucking in a breath. To give herself time to build up the courage. "I. Like. You."

He rubbed the heel of his hand across his heart. "O-okay." He croaked. What the hell was this? Why was his heart going to explode? Good spirits, this girl really was going to kill him…

She took a step closer, wrapping her arms around him. A hug. Okay, Ty Lee was hugging him. It wasn't too bad…

He went lax, and unconsciously returned the hug. It seemed that whenever Ty Lee cornered him in hallways he always forgot himself and ended up doing strange things with a girl he wasn't sure he hated or liked.

"I know you're confused and a lot's going on right now, but I just wanted to tell you before…" she trailed off, implying the upcoming battle only a few days off. She tightened the embrace, burying her face into Jet's rather broad chest.

She inhaled his scent, taking note of it, filing it away in her memory banks. He smelled musky, like sweat and earth: a masculine scent.

Her embrace made him into mush. Just like her kiss did the last time…he still remembered it. He recalled the feel of her lips against his, her tongue delving into his mouth, her fingers fisting in his hair…

"Ty Lee…" his murmured her name, bringing a hand up to stroke her head. Her hair, although bound back into her braid, was silky and smooth.

She pulled away slightly, blushing. Strange, this girl could kiss the hell out of you, but would blush about admitting she liked you. "I know I can be silly at times…and annoying, and stupid and-"

He pressed a finger against her full lips to silence her. "Ty Lee…I don't know what to think. Sometimes I want to smack you upside your dumb head, and other times…" he sighed deeply.

"Other times…?" she pressed, curiously. She was dying to know what Jet truly thought of her…

"Other times I want to kiss you senseless." He admitted.

She grinned broadly, and threw her arms about him, kissing him deeply.

He yelped, struggling in her gasp, but then gave up. It was better to just let _her_ kiss _him_ senseless. For now.


	17. Fire Nation

AN: Here it comes…the Battle on the Day of Darkness!

Encounter with Embers

AANG ROSE EARLY on August sixth. He dressed quickly and quietly as dawn seeped through his windows. Outwardly, he was calm, cool, and collected. Inwardly, he was a jumble of nerves, stress, and anxiety. He tried to remind himself again and again that they were only setting sail for the Fire Nation. The real battle wasn't until August ninth…

That didn't do anything to quell the proverbial butterflies in his stomach. Not in the least.

Perhaps it was the fear of dying in the most gruesome ways? Because no one could truly estimate the cruelty of Ozai and Azula. And no one else was a strong as himself, so if he failed, they all would.

That's another thing…he was the strongest. Him. Aang. A simple monk…was the Avatar. So much pressure…a responsibility he never chose nor desired. To be young and free once more was a recurring dream of his. To be born as a normal child…to hand the position of Avatar over to some else…someone more able, more willing…

But no, this was fate. This was destiny. This was his and his alone. And he had to take it all into his own hands, place everything on his own shoulders.

Had it not been for Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and all the others…he would have tripped and fallen a long time ago.

Katara had given him all the support and kindness and love he'd needed to feel whole. She taught him how to Waterbend, how to be strong, how to stand of face the enemy.

Yes, he'd fallen in love with her along the way, but it was not meant to be. She found Haru, and Aang knew he'd propose any day. Haru loved Katara. He cherished her. He'd make her happy. That was all that truly mattered: Katara's happiness.

Sokka agreed. He could see it.

Sokka…ha! Good ol' Sokka. He was always there to crack a joke or tease him relentlessly. He was always there with a well thought out plan or idea. He was always there to make sure everyone was okay. If Katara could be considered the Mother of the initial Team Avatar, then Sokka was the Father.

Aang wrinkled his nose. Strange family dynamics. He chuckled.

When Toph had been added to their little family, it had rounded them out. She added her own little quirky personality and he had to thank her for it. She was tough where Katara was soft. She was strong where he himself was weak. And she was serious when Sokka was goofy. Or vice versa.

He grinned at the memories of their quartet. But, it hadn't lasted long, and had changed for the better with the arrival of Zuko, Mai, and Iroh. He smiled when he thought of Zuko. What a strange friendship they had. Zuko had gone from chasing him around the world to helping him in his quest to save it instead. What a total one eighty.

But he owed Zuko a lot. A great debt that he'd try the rest of his life to repay. For Zuko had risen up to Aang's responsibilities and taken a good portion of them off of his shoulders. Zuko had become the stand in leader so Aang wouldn't have to. He had strategized, planned, and organized so he wouldn't have to. He led them into battle and offered them words of encouragement, so he wouldn't have to.

And the entire time Zuko did all this, he remained respectful to him. Had treated Aang like an equal. As a friend. He didn't view Aang as weak, or as a wimp, for wanting to shirk his duties. He viewed him for what a he was: a twelve year old monk boy who needed someone's helping hand.

Mai, although she was quiet, was a nice girl. Aang could see that. The way she vowed to rescue Ty Lee, the way she had betrayed Azula to join Zuko, and the way she continually supported him told him so. Behind her calm exterior, Aang saw a woman with a big heart.

Iroh was a joy to have around. His words of wisdom, his reassurances, and his love for the simpler things in life reminded Aang somewhat of Monk Gyatso. Although Iroh tended to hold onto the worldly pleasures of teas and hot baths, he was still monk-like in certain ways.

When Zuko, Mai, and Iroh joined their team, four others had been unexpectedly added to the mix. Jet, Suki, Karida, and Batu.

Jet, although a criminal in the past, had turned over a new leaf and was actually a guy you could rely on. He was strong, determined, and true. And he'd become a friend as well, even though he was sometimes quiet, observing everything around him, and keeping to himself. His presence was enough.

Suki was great. Had been great. Her passion for battle and life was as great as her honor, strength, and loyalty. Her death had been something that stung Aang. He'd liked her a lot, and had liked what she'd done for Sokka. To see him grieve…it still cut him to the bone.

But they'd had to carry on. They couldn't let the world fall around them. The pains of war…to be unable to grieve properly because you still had to fight the next day…sometimes it angered him so much…

But Karida and Batu, Suki's loyal Kyoshi warriors, had done right by Suki. They observed her burial. They continued to fight in her name. They quietly watched over Sokka, whether he was aware of it or not.

Batu's death was also regrettable. The cruel had of war had slain her, along with all of the other Kyoshi Warriors, leaving Karida alone.

He felt his heart reach out to Karida. For all that she had lost. It was unfair. But, then again, when had life been fair to any of them? Katara had lost her mother to death and father to fight a useless war, Sokka had lost his parents in addition to two women he loved deeply, Toph had suffered silently in a restrictive household, Zuko had been burnt and banished by the man he once called father, Iroh had been betrayed by his brother and lost his son, Mai had to betray her friends and family to do what was right, Jet had lost both of his parents because of the Fire Nation, Suki lost her life, Yue lost her life, Batu had lost her life, and Ty Lee had betrayed her friends and family to do what was right.

And he had to give up his life to pander to humanity. He had lost his people, was the last left of them. But had he really been the one to lose the most? Or had they all lost the greatest thing, in their own way?

Spirits…_why_?

He shook off all of these heavy thoughts and left his chambers to pet Appa and Momo one last time. Soon after, he joined the others.

Everyone was as quiet and grim as he, he noted, as they boarded the ships that would take them all across the seas to the Fire Nation. For many, he was certain this would be their last voyage. This would be last time their eyes would see the sprawling lands of the Earth Kingdom. Their pyres and funeral rites would be on enemy soil, instead of on their respective lands of their birth.

He noticed Zuko discreetly rest a hand on Mai's stomach. Her hand covered his, and they shared a look wrought with deep emotion. Their unborn child, nestled safely in Mai's womb, would be deeply loved, Aang knew.

That's why they all fought in this war. Not just for Mai and Zuko's unborn babe, but for all the children who had been born and had yet to come. The children who deserved to grow up in peace and calm.

He glanced at Katara and Haru, who grimly held hands as they looked toward the unseen borders of the Fire Nation. Their children, born of earth and water, would be able to grow tall and strong, given that this battle was won.

Ty Lee and Jet stood close to one another. They too, if they ended up together, could have their children grow without prejudice and fear.

He sighed softly, wondering if he'd ever find happiness and peace after this hundred year war. If he'd ever have children of his own.

If…no. Just focus on here. Focus on now, he told himself. You have a war to win. It was all he could do, for now.

KARIDA STOOD ON the deck of the ship with her companions in silence. The breeze lapped fiercely at her face and her auburn hair tumbled about. The smell of the salt air was surprisingly refreshing, and the vast oceans before her calmed her slightly. It seemed that she felt calm for the first time in weeks.

Karida would have never guessed her life could have changed so drastically in the past numerous weeks. Joining Suki in her quest to assist the Avatar had brought her more than she had bargained for. She decided to join Suki because she wanted to assure Suki's safety, as her loyal student and friend.

But Suki had been killed in battle, with honor fit for a Kyoshi Warrior. But Suki's death rendered her nearly helpless, for Suki, her leader, her captain, had been the reason she was even here.

Now she had become the reason Karida was still here. She wanted to have a hand in avenging Suki's death. She wanted to make Suki proud in the afterworld. She had a feeling Suki would be.

The deaths of Batu and the other Kyoshi Warriors had been another devastating blow. It had torn her heart to pieces, and also had filled her with more ambition to do right by them.

Karida clenched the railing on the deck of the ship. I'll avenge you all, she vowed intensely. They were supposed to be alive right now, all of them. They all should have been aboard this ship, by her side.

It made her heart sick. But she knew she had to carry on. She had to live, and return to Kyoshi Island, alone, to teach the future generations the art of Kyoshi's fighting style. It was up to her now.

She hadn't been sure she'd come to fight in this final battle. Sokka had even told her not to, she remembered bleakly…

"_Hey." Sokka greeted her gently, so as not to startle her. _

_She turned away from the moon, half-ripe in the sky, and was startled more by how handsome he looked cast in the white light than by his voice. "Hey." She managed to reply._

_It was late now, and everyone had retired for bed. But she couldn't sleep. Not when such an important decision weighed so heavily in her mind. _

"_What are you thinking of?" he inquired gently. Since Suki's death, Karida had come to get to know this young warrior from the Southern Water Tribe. She knew of his grief, his endless love for her former leader, of his skill in battle. She knew his strengths, his weaknesses, his hopes, his sorrows._

_And he had come to know her as well. They fought side by side, and when you shared such acute grief, you couldn't help but come to know the stranger who had loved the same person as you._

_She fought a chuckle. "That's a loaded question. How about you?"_

_He sighed, stepping closer and peering at the moon. "I'm probably thinking the same as you." _

"_Oh?" she turned to gaze at the moon once more, struggling to silence her heart._

_He nodded mutely, his fingers stroking the stone sill of the window. The night air was still and stagnant with heat._

_She tucked an auburn strand behind her ear. "The moon is so bright…" she commented, not wanting to confess anything else that sat in her mind._

"_I loved the moon, once, when she was a woman." Sokka remarked, seeming almost entranced by the silver crescent hanging in the sky._

_Karida blinked. "What?" she was confused by such a statement._

_Sokka turned his face to gaze at her. "The Northern Water Tribe's only Princess. Her name was Yue, for the moon that had given her life. She gave it back." The pain was in his voice, in his eyes._

"_She must have been beautiful." _

_He nodded. "She was." he sighed wistfully. "She's the first love of my life. But, she's still here, watching over me. She promised to." He sincerely believed it._

"_Suki is too." Karida whispered, fighting tears. She was failing miserably. "For the both of us."_

_He fought them as well. "I know." He raked a hand through his hair, which was free from his customary wolf-tail. "But Spirits, I miss her."_

"_I do too." Karida confessed. She smiled feebly. "She's the whole reason I came…and the whole reason I'm going with you to the Fire Nation tomorrow." _

_His head snapped up to gaze into her eyes. "What?"_

_Karida felt defensive suddenly. "Why, did you think I was going to wave you goodbye tomorrow and depart for Kyoshi Island?"_

_His silence confirmed her suspicion. _

_She frowned. "I'm going with you. I need to avenge Suki, Batu, and the other warriors. And I need to…" she stopped herself, turning back to gaze at the moon._

"_You need to what, Karida? What?" he pressed her, grasping her arm to force her to look at him._

"_I need to protect you." She whispered meekly. _

_Sokka released her arm and laughed, then continued laughing._

_Karida blinked, startled. She was unsure if he was going crazy or…_

"_What are you doing? Have you gone mad?" she finally asked as his laughter died down._

_He wiped his tears of hysteria and shook his head. "You women…you all think you need to protect me, when it's really the other way around." _

_Karida arched a brow and opened her mouth to protest against his sexist comment. But he held up a hand to silence her. _

"_I don't mean it like that; cool your feminism for a second." He shook his head, chuckled once more, then glanced at her._

_She crossed her arms as if to say, 'Well?'_

_He smiled and spoke: "Yue, Suki, and even Toph have all tried to protect me. And now you. I know you're all strong and you're all capable, but isn't it nice when you forgo being strong and just let a man protect you?"_

"_I don't have any particular man that I want to protect me." Karida said flatly._

"_Well, you certainly can't protect me." Sokka stated._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" she challenged._

"_I don't need it." he answered. He looked at her with his deep blue eyes._

"_You do and I will because that's what Suki'd want me to do." Karida replied. She glared slightly the Water Tribe boy._

"_No, she'd want you to return to Kyoshi and teach the art of fighting to the next generations. You're the last of them now." He said it tentatively, as if he was afraid to lance the boil._

_Karida looked away. "I can't run away from this. Not now, not ever." _

"_You're not a coward for going back there and doing what you should." His voice was mild and his eyes sincere._

"_It's now about cowardice, it's about doing what's right." She spat back. She fidgeted, suddenly restless._

"_There's nothing wrong with going back." He tried to assure her._

"_It feels wrong to me!" Karida exclaimed, whirling to face him._

_He softened, and touched her arm once more, this time gently. "Then come with me tomorrow, and we'll fight together. And we'll win together." He smiled gently._

_Without thinking, Karida leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Agreed." She fought the blush, and left for bed. _

_Sokka touched his lips briefly, watching Karida's retreating form. So many questions immediately sprang to his mind, the most important being about Karida's feelings towards him. _

_He was slightly awed and wondered if Karida had come to love him as they grew to know one another better. He felt flattered, and he knew he respected and admired Karida for the strength she possessed. But he also knew he loved Suki too much to turn around and suddenly form a new relationship with one of her closest comrades. _

_He shook his head with a sigh. He had found Karida in the hall, admiring the moon, and decided to speak with her because he couldn't sleep. Now he'd have no better luck with it because she'd kissed him. Damn it…_

Karida smiled at the memory. Poor Sokka, she'd probably confused him last night. She glanced over to him, where he sat talking calmly with Toph. The quiet before the battle had tamed them all from the normal antics. Instead they enjoyed one another's company and nervously awaited the morning when they would dock at the Fire Nation's shores.

A part of her desperately wanted that morning to never come. For time to rewind so she could have told Sokka more of what was on her mind last night. Now, if she or he died in this epic battle, she'd never get the chance.

She'd have to survive. And he would too, she decided, that way she could tell him everything. Now she wanted to fast forward time to after August ninth, so she could tell Sokka everything.

But she reminded herself to be patient, and take each day at face value. She had to, other wise she'd go insane.

ON AUGUST NINTH, Omashu's Army docked on the shores of the Fire Nation just before dawn. All of the soldiers exited their ships and assembled themselves into neat rows and divisions, awaiting their orders from their leaders.

Zuko turned to 'Team Avatar' which now consisted of Mai, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Haru, Jet, and Ty Lee. They all wore grim expressions on their faces. "Souzin's Comet is coming. If we don't defeat my father on this day, he'll destroy everything!"

They all nodded and shared long looks.

"Fight with everything you have today. If you fall, you fall with honor and strength. If any of us should…" he trailed off momentarily, then straightened himself. "It's been an honor and a privilege to fight alongside all of you. You're warriors in the truest sense. I would have been less a man had I never known any of you."

Everyone fought the emotion that was thick in their hearts.

The sun rose in the sky. It was watched carefully by the army huddled in the cove of the Fire Nation. And, miraculously, they observed as the full moon slid smoothly over it and before it, casting the sky into a dark hue.

It let them all in awe and breathless. Now was the time to act.

Each commander gave their respective orders, and the numerous soldiers marched forward to begin their attack. At first, they met little opposition, as the few soldiers guarding the borders discovered their presence.

And also discovered their abilities to Firebend were stripped from them.

Most soldiers of the Fire Nation were disabled and few died as the Omashu Army began their march straight to the capital of the Fire Nation, where Ozai would lay in wait with his daughter Azula.


	18. Day of Darkness

AN: The actual skirmish on the Day of Darkness. Enjoy and review please.

Encounter with Embers

ZUKO FOUND HIMSELF somewhat uncomfortable with the fact that his Firebending abilities had been taken away from him by the moon. But he knew that Azula's abilities and Ozai's abilities would be taken away as well, so it would render them all equal. That knowledge offered him a little peace of mind.

He accompanied Aang, leading the army throughout the terrain he knew so well. He had maps handy, but he knew the Fire Nation like the back of his hand, and was not worried about getting lost.

When he consulted with Iroh, they had decided to land at the port closest to the palace. Defeating the thousands and thousands of soldiers wasn't the main concern; defeating Ozai and Azula was. If there was a coup d' etat, all of the useless fighting could end. Thus, as he and Aang and all the others battled the Fire Nation soldiers that rushed to oppose them, they disabled many more than they actually killed. Zuko loved his people, and didn't want them to die unnecessarily.

He noticed that Katara and her division of Waterbenders seemed unstoppable. Perhaps, because the moon had eclipsed the sun, the moon stole the sun's powers thus lending them to the Waterbenders in the most crucial battle in the history of this planet?

That was fine by him. He glanced at Mai, Iroh, and Ursa, who all fought close beside him. Each had insisted on coming to battle. He couldn't even argue with any of them. Mai was useful with her small darts, Iroh knew martial arts, and Ursa was skilled in various forms of weaponry. He smiled when he discovered his mother favored the broadswords as well.

Zuko knew his heart would break if he lost any of them during the battles on this day. And he fervently hoped he wouldn't. He needed them all. He needed Mai's gentle touch and calming presence. He needed Iroh's words of wisdom and warm tea. And he needed his mother's powerful love and strong assurances.

He brought his attention back to the battle as balls of burning coal were being flung in their direction. Aang tried to Airbend most of them back to the enemy, but he simply couldn't get them all. The Earth and Waterbenders also did their best.

"I guess they've realized they can't Firebend today." Jet commented dryly.

Zuko fought a smirk. "I guess so."

"Let's go sabotage their stupid catapults." Jet nodded.

"Let's." Zuko agreed, pressing forward with Sokka's Tribesmen's assistance.

Unacquainted with the catapult's mechanical abilities, Jet learned from Zuko how to disable them. Once taught, he quickly moved onward to handicap most of them. Ty Lee stayed close by his side, fighting off soldiers, making them useless by striking their pressure points.

Zuko fought onward, smiling as Jet, Sokka, Sokka's army, and Karida joined Jeong Jeong's squad. Whoever said non-Benders were useless was a brainless idiot. They marched onward, fighting with relative ease, and Zuko felt almost relieved with how painless this was.

Until arrows from the Yu Yan archers flew with swift death towards them. Cries of pain and anguish roared from the make-shift Omashu Army.

Sokka had been doing his part in battle, using all the skills he'd acquired since leaving his simple Southern home. His blood sang with the adrenaline of war and he reveled in the long coming revenge against the Fire Nation. Each blow was revenge for his mother's death, for Yue's death, and for Suki's death.

He knew in the back of his mind that all of this was so wrong, but he cared not. The sweet knowledge of knowing he made a difference in this grand scheme of things was more important. Karida was nearby, and it gave him some comfort.

Arrows sung through the air, and Sokka heard his father's scream. He turned abruptly, to see his father holding up a warrior. Upon further inspection, he saw that it was Bato, his father's loyal and trusting friend.

It fueled his anger, and he continued to fight. The fighting escalated immediately because of the arrows, Katara and her Benders jumping up to extract revenge.

They were knocked back, unexpectedly, by the Earthbending of the rouge Dai Li that had turned to Azula's side.

Toph's army was commanded to fight Earth with Earth, attempting to disable the Dai Li. Even though she was commanding a small army of Earthbenders, she kept Sokka on the back of her mind, making sure he was still alive. She could see him, even now, battling amongst the thousands of men.

Haru's army also jumped up to assist them, and he fought his concern for Katara's well being. She was so easy to pick out of the troops of Waterbenders, considering she was the only female among them.

Zuko grimaced. Perhaps they had more on their hands than he had given himself credit for. He turned to Aang. "We should sneak ahead and confront my father and Azula."

Aang nodded in agreement. "You're right; we only have until dusk to accomplish our goals."

Less than fourteen hours. Was it enough time? Zuko could only hope so. He turned to Mai, Ursa, and Iroh. "I'm going to confront my father, with Aang."

"We're coming with you!" they immediately shouted in unison.

He did not argue, and felt he needed their strength. He signaled for all the non-Benders to keep the throng of Firebending soldiers occupied, since they were evenly pitted against one another now that the Firebenders lost their abilities. Katara, Haru, and Toph's individual Bending Armies viciously fought against the Yu Yan Archers and the treacherous Dai Li.

Zuko mounted a Komodo Rhino, its owner apparently having abandoned it. Ursa, Iroh, and Mai all grabbed Rhinos themselves, whether it be through force or luck. Aang arched a brow and Zuko pulled him up onto his own Rhino. They were not the friendliest of animals, and he didn't want the young Avatar to be victim of its vicious horns.

"To the palace." Zuko commanded.

The journey wasn't long, but would take an hour or so to reach. Aang used his Bending whenever they were assaulted.

Zuko felt his mind racing, and he knew that this was it. This was a moment when he was at the true crossroads of his destiny. Today, hopefully, his father and sister would be slain. If not…then his father would utilize the coming comet, and he would throw the entire world into fire and darkness.

Zuko grit his teeth at the thought. No way. He would never willingly allow that to happen.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the palace of Zuko's birth loomed before his eyes. They all remained silent and slid off of their mounts. The rhinos were tied off, so they would be accessible after this epic battle with Ozai.

The sight of the pristine halls of the palace, the familiar smell of smoke, and the sound of his own echoing footsteps brought back the memories of the life he had lived here for fourteen years. Strange, it seemed like it had been decades ago, instead of three years ago. It was shocking to believe he had done more living of his life in the past three years than his whole life as the Prince of the Fire Nation. But he had learned so much and would never forgo the experience of being banished. All that had occurred had made him into the man he was today, at this very moment.

And so he entered the throne room of his father and his eyes fell upon him for the first time in three years. His blood ran cold with fear and his feelings of worthlessness. And then it ran hot with rage and hate. This man, standing before him, was not his father. By blood, yes, Ozai was. But not by heart, he was merely a cruel and hateful man.

"You dare to enter my palace, you traitors?" Ozai demanded as his eyes fell upon his son, his wife, his brother, and his daughter's friend. And, the Avatar.

Aang shuddered as Ozai's eyes burned straight through him.

"I am here to stop this war, and you." Zuko announced vehemently. He made note of Azula's absence, and searched the room discreetly for her form. Iroh, Ursa, and Mai stood alertly, waiting for anything that could jeopardize their mission.

Ozai studied his son and laughed.

A soft, feminine chuckle echoed throughout the room to compliment Ozai's and Azula stepped from the shadows. "Father, would you like me to put an end to these traitors?" she inquired in a honeyed tone. She stood at his right hand, arms crossed, looking lovely in all her evil splendor.

Ozai raised a hand to stall his daughter. "Not yet. Let me get some answers out of them first, before we kill them for their treason." He smirked manically, and Zuko felt chilled to know that this man before him was his sire.

"What answers could you possibly need?" Ursa questioned.

"Shut up, mother, if you know what's good for you." Azula hissed.

Ursa scowled at her impudent daughter, so like her father.

"Now, Azula, please cool your temper." Ozai soothed.

"Father, we don't have time for their annoyances. There's a war happening right on our soil." Azula reminded her father. She stepped down from the rise of her father's throne to walk around the newcomers with such noble intentions.

"Yes, that is true." Ozai agreed. He watched his daughter make her rounds about their guests.

Mai scowled as Azula studied her intently.

"Mai, how good to see you again." Azula's fists clenched and resisted striking her once trusted companion.

Mai grit her teeth in reply.

"What? Nothing to say after you so quickly betrayed me, just so you could play house with our beloved Zuzu?" Azula smirked, and a hand rose to flip a strand of hair from her face. But, it was a practiced move, and was not what it appeared to be.

Quickly, and without warning, twin arrows flew from a concealed Yu Yan Archer's bow. Iroh quickly stepped before Ursa to take the arrow that was meant for her. Mai shifted and the arrow that was meant for her heart struck her in her shoulder instead.

"Uncle! Mai!" Zuko cried, torn between whom he should run to aide.

"Iroh!" Ursa cried. She kneeling beside the man, no, the brother who had selflessly saved her life.

Mai broke off the arrow and proceeded to attack Azula. Now was no time to cry over an injury. The two girls danced in the ancient arts of battle with one another as Zuko fell to his knees by his Uncle's side.

"Uncle Iroh, I'm here. It's going to be okay." He pressed his hands to Iroh's wound. The arrow had struck right beside his heart, a wound not meant to instantly kill, but instead make the death prolonged and painfully.

Iroh clasped his nephew's hands in his own, coating them inadvertently with his blood. "Zuko." He whispered, fighting a watery cough.

Ursa began to sob softly.

Mai and Azula continued to circle one another, striking when opportunity presented itself.

"Filthy traitor!" Azula snapped, dodging an attack.

"Heartless bitch!" Mai replied, landing a strike.

"It's going to be okay, Uncle, you're going to be fine." Zuko went to break off the arrow, but Iroh's hands stopped him.

"No, don't." he weakly protested. He had broken out in a cold sweat, and had become pale.

"Don't be stupid, I'm going to fix you-" Zuko protested, coming close to hysteria.

"There's no hope for me, son." Iroh explained gently as Ozai watched his daughter fight and his son grieve with a smirk.

"Don't talk like that." Zuko's voice cracked and the image of his Uncle blurred. He wiped at his eyes, pulling his uncle into his arms. "Don't go, I need you." He didn't care how pathetic or weak he sounded at the moment.

"You foolish boy," Iroh chuckled, "I'll always be with you."

Zuko held his Uncle tighter, not knowing what to say. It was almost ironic that the most crucial moments were the ones where you lost all sensibilities.

"You were a son to me, Zuko." Iroh informed his nephew. "Now, live your life in happiness, whether it be as Fire Lord or as a simple peasant."

Zuko squeezed his uncle's hands as the once brilliant life Iroh had slipped away. "No…" his breath hitched, and he let out a wail of grief. "Uncle Iroh!"

Ursa rested a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder, but he shrugged it off and rose. "Watch over him." He ordered, turning to face his hateful father.

Ozai rose as well, seeing the bloody rage burning in his son's eyes. "So now you want to duel?"

"Shut. Up!" Zuko lunged, drawing his broadswords, ready to slay his father in cold blood.

Before he could even reach his father, the earth rose and struck him, hard. He went flying and struck the floor.

Ursa fought the urge to run to Zuko's side. He was a grown man now, and nobody could protect him but himself.

"Stupid boy, you've lost your chance. Three years ago." Ozai taunted. He stood, strong and tall before his son.

Zuko feebly rose, facing the rouge Dai Li that had chosen to present himself. He stood beside the Yu Yan Archer, both wearing smirks upon their faces.

"What have I ever done to you?!" Zuko cried. He gripped his crushed arm, forcing himself to stay conscious. "Just tell me that!"

Ozai watched his son, disgusted to have borne such a weakling. "It wasn't what you've done; it's what you haven't been."

And Zuko knew then that he'd never been considered good enough. That his father loved Azula more. It was just as it was. There were no reasons, only truths. And Spirits, it hurt more than his crushed arm, his broken ribs, and whatever else was going to come his way in the form of physical pain.

"Kill him." Ozai ordered. As much as he wanted the pleasure of slaying his son to be his own, he had a more pressing matter to attend to: his wife. He strode over to her, somewhat delighted to see her just as lovely as she'd always been.

"Kill him Aang!" Zuko screamed, begging almost. Because he knew he couldn't. Not just physically, but emotionally. He'd never be able to slay his own father.

The Yu Yan archer strung his bow, and aimed it at Zuko. If the man had any reservations about killing the banished prince of the Fire Nation, he didn't show it.

Ozai raised a hand to kill his wife as she fiercely stood up to him. She wouldn't allow him to desecrate Iroh's body, and she wouldn't allow him to kill her and cause Zuko anymore pain.

Aang Airbended Ozai into a wall, his body hitting it with a sick thud. He wasn't going by his teachings, but now was not a time when he could. His duties as Avatar outweighed his duties as a monk.

Mai screamed Zuko's name as Azula struck her across the face. She was caught between the desire to kill Azula and the desire to save Zuko. Spirits, please keep him safe!

The arrow flew across the room, plunging into Zuko's chest. He cried out in pain, clutching the wound. The whole world began to spin for him. Perhaps he was going into shock? That was probably it…

Mai buried one of her fletched darts into Azula's breast, knocking her down. She ran to Zuko's side, tears flowing down her ivory face.

Aang took out the Yu Yan Archer and the Dai Li Agent seconds later. He wouldn't allow them to harm anymore innocent people. They lay on the floor, their deaths quick and painless. And more than they deserved.

Ozai's body slumped, blood pouring from the back of his head. He didn't move. Ursa fought the hysteria rising within her.

And Zuko's world went dark, the last thing his eyes falling upon were Mai's tears.

HARU FOUGHT TO stand. The battle was over and exhaustion was quickly claiming him. The bodies lay strewn everywhere, the battle field colored in green, red, and blue. Not all were dead, some merely injured or unconscious. All the soldiers of the Omashu Army were commended for all of their efforts on this day.

The medics rushed forward. The last ship that had sailed from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation had been nothing but healers. They had waited patiently until they received the signal of a large, man-made fire.

Katara found him amongst the chaos, and wrapped him up in a soul searing kiss. She pulled away as quickly as she had come, and dragged him with her. "Come on, we need to make sure our friends are accounted for."

Sokka, who was limping, came over, leaning on Karida for support. "Katara."

The two siblings shared a deep hug, and Hakoda found them and joined them.

Toph came running along with Ty Lee and Jet. They all shared a collective sigh of relief. Embraces were passed around.

"Come on, we need to go check on Aang, Zuko, and the others." Sokka urged them.

Ostrich-horses were gathered and carried them all to the palace of the Fire Nation. They were closer to the palace than Zuko and Aang had been when they departed for it, simply because the battle had taken them mile by mile closer to it.

They entered it, quickly locating the throne room from maps Zuko had bestowed upon them before the battle's commencement.

The scene before them brought both relief and anxiety.

Aang threw himself into the arms of his friends, relieved to see them alive.

"Katara, please, help Zuko!" Mai shrieked. Her face was red and stained with tears as she knelt over Zuko's form.

Katara raced over and pulled water from her satchel. She pressed her healing hands to his chest. "Oh Spirits…" she murmured, noting how bad the injury appeared.

"What happened here?" Ty Lee's voice inquired.

Ursa raised her head, tears rolling freely down her face as she left her injured son's body. "Aang killed Ozai, the Yu Yan Archer, and the Dai Li agent, but not before they killed Iroh, and injured Mai and Zuko." She wiped at her face. "And Azula-"

"Where is Azula?" Haru interrupted, looking around the room.

In all the commotion, she had escaped, and Ursa cried in fury. "That damn girl!"

The knowledge that Azula could possibly live to fight another day chilled them all.


	19. Endings and Beginnings

AN: Yes, the battle is over, Omashu's army is victorious. Review, please.

Encounter with Embers

URSA LOOKED WITHIN herself and drew upon the strength she had built over this past decade to do what had been done. She was still married to Ozai, and no legal papers had been signed to nullify their nuptial. So she was, therefore, the Fire Lady at this present time.

And in being the Fire Lady, she declared the one hundred year war to be over. She demanded that the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes be left to prosper and she ordered all of the Fire Nation soldiers and commanders to leave their soil.

She also arraigned a warrant for her daughter's arrest, should she be caught anywhere, and claimed the warrants for Iroh, Zuko, Aang, Mai, and Ty Lee to be taken down.

She began preparations for her husband's funeral, Iroh's funeral, and a funeral for all of the soldiers who had died in this battle. She also began plans for her son's wedding, her son's crowning, and a ceremony to honor the warriors who had helped her son: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Jet, Haru, Toph, and others.

No one ever said being Fire Lady was easy. And she knew there were many Fire Nation citizens that would protest to the sudden peace thrust upon them. There were many that wanted to simply take other nation's resources, instead of paying for them.

It would take many years to bring the world back to a state it had been in before. And she knew that Zuko would be the one to accomplish this.

ZUKO WOKE TO see Mai's tired, but lovely face gazing upon him. He was glad to see her, but something was itching at the back of his mind, something was just…well, wrong. Everything seemed so blurry to him. He glanced at the nearest window, and saw that it was dark. How many hours, or days, had he been sleeping?

"Oh, thank you spirits." She embraced him and sighed heavily in relief.

"Iroh's…he's…isn't he?" he asked hesitantly. He could feel the sick dread welling up within him, and how he wished it wasn't true. But he knew…

"Yes." Mai's voice cracked and she felt tears sting at her eyes.

Zuko felt his heart shatter and was unable to speak for a long time. All he could do was cry.

Mai wiped at his tears, and he wiped at her own. "Do you want to change the baby's name now?" she asked softly.

"I can't change Suoh's name to Iroh…" Zuko murmured, clenching the bed sheets in his fists. "It hurts too much, and we've honored him by choosing Suoh as a name to begin with."

"Suoh it is then." she said.

Zuko ran his fingers through her unbound hair. "So the baby is…?" he pressed a hand to her stomach.

Mai's hand covered his. "The healer said he's fine." Her amber eyes pierced through his own.

He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her lithe form. "I'm so glad."

She managed a small laugh, and smoothed her hands over his back.

He pulled away slightly, taking her hands in his. His expression was serious, his eyes intense. "Mai, I'm not sure if this is the right time to ask…"

She watched him, studying him. "What?" she wasn't sure what he'd ask her.

"Will you be my wife?" he uttered it sincerely, kissing her hands gently.

Mai felt her heart tremble. "Of course I will."

He pulled her into a bear hug, pressing kisses all over her face.

She found herself giggling like a normal girl would. Funny, she felt so lighthearted all of a sudden. "Oh! Don't you want to know what happened after you passed out?" she inquired.

"Does it matter? I have you!" he nibbled on her nose.

She playfully slapped his chest, the uninjured side. "Silly!"

He became very serious. "Okay. Tell me. What happened?"

"Well…after you passed out…Azula escaped." Mai figured she'd get the worst information over with. She regretted not killing Azula when she had her in front of her, but Zuko's life had been more important. It still was.

Zuko clenched his fists and swore under his breath. His happy mood was swiftly tossed away.

"I know. Your mother put out a warrant for her arrest. Basically, Azula is responsible for all of her war crimes." Mai continued.

Zuko nodded. "And I'm guessing she took down ours?"

Mai nodded, stroking his scar thoughtfully. "Your parents never had a legal divorce. So your mother if the appointed Fire Lady at this time. She has legally ended the war and has withdrawn our troops from Earth Kingdom soil."

Zuko sighed in relief. "The war is over…" the idea itself was so heavenly. He blinked. "Is everyone else…?"

Mai smiled. "Everyone is fine. Katara healed you. We thought you were going to die…"

Zuko touched his chest gingerly, relieved to find it mostly healed. "Guess I'm not ready to yet." He joked.

Mai kissed him gently. "Of course not, you still have so much left to do." She answered.

"Like marry you." He kissed her back. Spirits, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He vaguely wondered if she'd be in the mood to make love.

"Zuko…do you…" she chewed on her lip thoughtfully, unsure if she should bring such a topic up. "What do you want to do now?"

Zuko blinked and fiddled with the sheets. "What do you want?" he queried.

Mai shook her head. "It doesn't matter. As long as I'm your wife."

"Then will you be my Fire Lady?" He questioned.

Mai smiled softly. "If that's what you want for us, our family…" just like her dream had been, all those months ago when they lived in Ba Sing Se together. Life had been simple, and they'd had Iroh to look after them. She felt a pang of remorse. Oh, Iroh…

"Suoh is meant to be a great Prince." Zuko answered.

Mai chuckled. "Just don't banish him, alright?"

Zuko grinned. "I won't." he hugged her again and pinned her beneath him.

Flames of desire licked at her, and Mai found herself quickly disrobing her fiancée. The burning need to taste his mouth, his skin was overwhelming. He returned her passions and then some, and made her delirious with pleasure.

HARU AND KATARA had both been healed from the arduous battle of the day, and chose to take a walk in the courtyard of the palace of the Fire Nation. The full moon hung low in the sky, and lit up the courtyard with its glow.

Katara felt its tug on her, felt its power course through her veins. The corners of her mouth quirked up.

"You seem happy." Haru commented. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her since the battle had ended. Her eyes, her smile, her tanned skin…they all seemed so glorious to him.

"I am. We've closed a long chapter in our lives today." She sighed wistfully.

Haru felt his heart quicken, was now the right time for him to ask her…? "And we're opening a new one." His heart drummed loudly in his breast, and his knees felt weak.

She smiled. "Yes, we have, haven't we?" the moonlight highlighted her features, and seemed almost as if she were a moon goddess…

He took her slender hands in his own, and led her to an ornate bench. "Come have a seat."

She didn't argue, and sat gracefully upon the ornate bench. He knelt before her, his hands resting on her lap, squeezing her hands in his own. She looked at him questioningly, unsure of what he was doing.

In Haru's culture, it was customary to get on one's knees when proposing. He wasn't exactly sure how Water Tribe men proposed, he only knew of the necklaces. "Katara, I know we haven't known one another for long, but I feel so much for you…I love you." He confessed.

She looked deep into his green eyes, her own blue ones dawning with realization. "I love you too, Haru."

He kissed her hands. "I want you to be by my side always, I want you to give me many children, I want to wake beside you every morning…will you be my wife, Katara? Please? Say yes, and I'll make you the happiest woman on this earth." He promised.

Katara felt her eyes sting with tears, and she threw herself into his arms. "Yes! Of course!" she pressed kisses over his handsome face, falling even more in love with his smile.

He smiled, and found himself in another one of Katara's soul searing kisses. "Wait, I have something for you." He reached into the pocket of his tunic, pulling out a small necklace.

He presented it to her, and she took it gingerly into her hands. "A betrothal necklace." She whispered, studying it. The band was thinner than the necklace her mother had given her, and it was a lighter blue silk. The stone was a pearly white, and the design looked to be a combination of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom symbols. "It's beautiful Haru…" she breathed, turning to look at him, her eyes alight with love.

"You like it?" he tried to calm his nerves, since he'd never been the greatest at carving.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Help me put it on?"

He took it from her and helped her adorn her neck with it. He handed her the necklace her mother had given her many years ago. "Here's your mother's necklace."

Katara grinned broadly. "I'll give it to our daughter once she's old enough." She informed him, glad to carry on the tradition.

"And if we have no daughters?" he challenged.

"Then I'll give it to our son to give to his own fiancée." She retorted. She wrapped her arms about him, and pulled him down to the soft grass beneath him.

"Out here…?" he asked shyly.

Katara nodded, and proceeded to make Haru forget everything else around him.

"WELL, TWINKLE TOES, it's all over." Toph commented.

Aang sighed in relief. "Yeah. It is." He looked out on of the windows, his eyes catching the ripe moon in the sky.

"So, now what will you do?" Toph asked.

Aang shrugged. "Dunno, haven't really thought about it." he replied. He looked to his Earthbending teacher, noticing that she'd grown taller since they'd met. And her figure was becoming more pronounced. "You?"

Toph chuckled. "Maybe go back, see how my parents are doing."

Aang laughed. "Now that you've helped to save the world they'll take you seriously."

"Maybe they'll lock me away forever." Toph joked.

Aang grinned and Toph punched his arm playfully. He rubbed it and sighed contently.

"Well, I'll go with you, if you like." He offered.

"Well, maybe. Just, let's travel on foot this time." She suggested.

"And we gotta take Sokka and Katara too!" Aang exclaimed.

Soft noises rose from the courtyard and Toph snickered. "Katara's gonna be out of commission soon."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, clueless.

Toph smiled. "Well, Haru is proposing to her, for one. And also, she's pregnant." Toph knew that people assumed she didn't know much because she was blind, but she could see it all over Haru and Katara.

"What?!" Aang felt his heart burst as he shrieked. "How do you know?!"

Toph grinned knowingly. "I can hear its heartbeat. It's faint, but it's there."

"The baby's?" Aang's brain was ceasing to function. Thus, he was asking stupid questions.

"Yeah, its so feint, I'd say it's only three weeks along."

Aang felt weak and leaned on Toph for support.

"You okay, Twinkle Toes?"

"Yeah, just fine." Aang proceeded to faint.

THE FOLLOWING DAY was an eventful one. Zuko sought out his mother, hoping to speak to her before they got caught up with all of the craziness that was going to ensue.

"Zuko." She was in her sunroom that she'd had before she left. She was opening windows and airing out the dusty room. Nobody had entered it since Zuko's banishment. He recalled coming into the room, sitting in it, finding peace in his mother's presence.

"Mother." He sat on the carved bench beside her, unconsciously resting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you ready for today?" she inquired softly, raising a hand to stroke his hair.

He sighed from her gentle touch, feeling so incredibly glad to be reunited with her. "I've wanted this so badly for the last three years." He answered honestly.

"I know. This was your destiny. Your birthright." She smiled sweetly; looking upon her son's scarred face.

"Am I good enough?" he found himself asking her.

"Yes, you're going to be a wonderful Fire Lord. You'll make your mistakes, but no one's perfect." She comforted her son, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"You don't know what it means to hear you say that…what it means to have you by my side." Zuko murmured, returning the embrace.

"I do, son. I do." She kissed his forehead.

He smiled, then sobered. "I don't know if I can burn Uncle Iroh at the pyre." He admitted.

Ursa sighed sadly. "I'll be by your side to do it. It's my duty, considering he gave his life for me…" she bit her lip, trying her best to hide the guilt.

"Mother, he did it more for me than you." Zuko confessed. He looked downward, clenching his fists. "He figured I needed more time with you, and that he'd lived enough of his own life."

Ursa smiled feebly. "Well, now he can be with Lu Ten."

"I'm sure he missed him." Zuko commented lamely. But it wasn't enough. He wanted Iroh here, with him, now.

"It's not going to be easy. But, over time, you'll come to understand it all better. The same for me." Ursa assured him.

"Mom…" he murmured her voice, almost questioningly.

"Yes dear?" it was her automatic, motherly reply. She'd almost forgotten she'd possessed such an ability.

"It's not going to easy these next few years, is it?" it was more of a statement than a question. "There will be many Fire Nation citizens who will detest the peace and having to pay for resources…they won't want a traitor for a Fire Lord. Azula's slinked off to spirits know where. I don't even want to think about what she's going to try…" he'd already realized all of these problems.

"No, honey, it won't be easy. But you have me, Mai, and all of the other wonderful friends you've made to help you get through." Ursa smiled, happy for all her son had built in these past few months.

"Well, that's a good thing, now isn't it?"

"Yes, Zuko, it is."

They held hands and sat in silence, enjoying one another's company. Somehow, they knew that together, everything would be alright.

THE FUNERAL RITES for both Ozai and Iroh were performed that afternoon.

Zuko couldn't help but be relieved at his father's death. But another part of him grieved for the father he'd never truly had in Ozai. He was glad Aang had done the deed instead of himself, because he knew he hadn't the strength to do it himself.

Not much was said for Ozai, expect that he was loved by his wife, son, and daughter. The subject of his life was avoided.

Iroh's funeral rites were tearful ones. Everyone who had known him had mourned his death. Ursa was unable to stop crying during her small speech about the man who was her brother and had saved her life.

Zuko even shed tears as he spoke about the man who had been a father to him. He placed a cup of ginseng tea, Iroh's favorite, on his pyre. There were so many words that he had to say about Iroh, and he took his time saying them.

Mai rose to say a few kind words about the man who had also been a father to her.

Zuko concluded things by lighting the pyres, wishing Iroh a safe journey to join his wife and son.

Once Ozai and Iroh had returned to the earth completely, the ceremony crowning Zuko as the new Fire Lord commenced.

Mai couldn't help but cry, because this had been all that Zuko had dreamed off for the past three long years.

The others looked on proudly, for they knew Zuko had truly earned this title and truly deserved it. And they knew he'd make an excellent Fire Lord.

Zuko boldly proclaimed his intentions of spreading peace throughout the three remaining nations. He announced his impending nuptials to Mai, which would commence the following week, and he informed everyone of his unborn child.

All in all, the day had been both saddening and joyful, remorseful and hopeful. Zuko decided that it was only the beginnings of the rest of his life.


	20. The End?

AN: The aftermath of the Day of Darkness! Characters will finally have the resolutions they need! This is the final chapter of Encounter with Embers. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Will there be a sequel? I don't know. But, if there is, I'll probably name it Exchange for Embers. And it'll involve the struggles of rebuilding a world that's in shambles after a war. And also probably dealing with unruly children. So, everyone, let me know yay or nay for a sequel. Your input is valuable to me!

Encounter with Embers

AFTER THE FUNERALS and the Crowning, Karida went to her newly assigned room to finish packing her things. She decided that she'd leave in the morning after she gave her last good byes to everyone.

She'd been away from Kyoshi Island for so long, and found herself to home sick. She closed her traveling trunk with a sigh and found that she had some unfinished business to deal with: Sokka.

She sat before her vanity, quickly brushing her hair and checking her face to make sure she was presentable. Good enough, she thought, as she left her room to search for the young warrior.

Karida found him in his quest chamber, preoccupied with sharpening his boomerang. His bedroom door was wide open, as if he were expecting a guest at any moment. She took a deep breath and knocked gently on his door.

He turned his head, smiling when he saw that it was her. "Karida! Come in." he beckoned to her as he cast his boomerang aside.

She entered hesitantly, wondering what exactly it was that she had planned on doing or saying. Karida closed the door behind her, leaning against it for support. "Hey, Sokka." She murmured in reply.

He took note of her nerves. "What's wrong?" he inquired because he cared, she knew this.

"I'm leaving for Kyoshi Island tomorrow morning." Karida announced.

Sokka paused, carefully hiding his emotions from her. "Oh." He responded softly. He turned away, bending to pick up his boomerang. He toyed with it, suddenly upset. He'd hoped she'd stay longer, maybe come with him and his friends, wherever they all decided to go…

She watched his face go from smiling to carefully controlled and she inwardly cursed herself. "I just wanted to tell you…it's been an honor fighting beside you. You are truly a skilled warrior. I admire you for that, and also for making Suki so happy." She said mildly.

Sokka looked up, and his ocean blue eyes melded with her deep brown ones. "That…it means a lot to hear that from you, Karida." He took a tentative step towards her and granted her with a genuine smile.

Karida's heart leapt in her throat. "I just wanted to let you know." she mumbled, embarrassed. She fidgeted, and looked up to see he had taken another small step forward.

"Thank you. It was an honor to fight beside you. To get to know you…" he brushed a strand of auburn hair that had fallen into her eyes aside. "Your loyalty and perseverance are admirable."

She swallowed nervously and looked into his eyes, searching for something, anything there that could let her know what he was truly thinking. "Sokka…" she breathed his name.

And it made him shiver. He leaned in closer, his lips ghosting over hers. She tilted her mouth into his, and their lips melded together in a satiny dance. Sokka lost all sense of himself, and only noticed Karida's sweet scent. He felt her warm body pressed against his, realizing belatedly that it was he who pressed her against his bedroom door.

A soft moan, whether it was his or hers, he didn't know. But he was drowning in his physical need. And Karida was here, now, and so soft…

She threw her arms around him, and he whisked her off of her feet, carrying her to his plush bed. There was no time for words, no time for thoughts. Only time to lose himself in her curves and those arousing noises she made when he caressed her. When he pressed himself into her warmth, he thought he was in heaven. When she crested, and he joined her, he knew he was going to be in hell.

JET PACED BACK and forth in front of Ty Lee's bedroom door. He'd had a full day now to think and do nothing but think. The war was over now, and he didn't know what to do with himself. His young life had consisted of nothing but Freedom Fighting and being a part of the Omashu Army.

What now? Where could he go? Where did he belong? He needed someone, anyone, to help him answer these burning questions. And he knew Ty Lee, in all of her craziness, would know. Or at least understand.

Still caught up in all of his thoughts, he barely heard her door opening. She peeked her head out, watching him for a few moments, then giggled.

The giggle, spirits it was cute, took him from his thoughts. He looked up, and when his eyes fell upon her, it took his breath away. His hair was unbound from its braid, and she was dressed in a pink nightdress. She looked…

"So beautiful…" he mumbled.

She tilted her head to him. "Thank you. Any reason you're prowling in front of my bedroom door?" she sing-songed to him.

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Do you have a minute?"

She leaned against the door frame. "To talk?" she queried in her high pitched, girlish voice.

He nodded.

She beckoned. "Come inside."

He wasn't sure if he could control himself. He noticed how ripe her curves were beneath that sheath that was an excuse for a night gown. "Uh…"

She wrinkled her nose, grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside. She closed the door behind them and pulled him into a hug. "Jet." She sighed his name, and it sounded heavenly.

He brought his arms up to wrap around her hourglass figure and inhaled her scent. Flowers and sunshine, so sweet…

"Ty Lee…" he murmured her name, rubbing his cheek over her silky hair.

"Jet." She giggled, pulling away to look into his eyes.

How was it possible for this girl's eyes to even smile all by themselves? He wondered belatedly. He leaned down and kissed her. She might be crazy, but he liked it. And her.

"What are your plans?" he suddenly blurted.

"Plans? For…?" she looked into his eyes questioningly.

"Yeah, what are you going to do now?" he inquired. He found himself burying his fingers into her hair. He felt so soothed, and found himself becoming drowsy almost.

"I don't know…maybe rejoin the circus?" she suggested with a shrug.

He grinned. "Okay. Sounds good." He accepted the answer without argument.

She gave him an incredulous look. "Really?"

He kissed her nose. "We'll leave for the circus after Mai and Zuko's wedding."

She beamed, hugging him tightly. "Oh Jet!"

He pet her hair and kissed her goodnight. "See you tomorrow, lovely."

She tried her best to keep her goofy smile hidden, but failed. The prospect of travel and adventure was too great for her to contain.

SUNLIGHT STREAMED INTO Sokka's chambers, and he cursed himself for not checking to see that they were closed the night before. Why had he been so careless that he'd ruin a good morning's sleep?

He felt a soft, smooth body shift next to his, and in his half asleep state, he nuzzled it. Oh, Suki… he pulled the girl close, and furrowed his brow as he noticed that it didn't quite feel like Suki.

And it hit him like an arrow to his heart. Suki was dead. She had been dead for quite a while. And he'd actually, in a fit of passion, taken Karida to bed. Karida, Suki's loyal and trusted Kyoshi Warrior. Karida, who was pretty, smart, wonderful…and didn't deserve to be treated as a one night stand.

Because that was essentially what he'd done. She was leaving today, and he knew he wasn't ready to involve himself in another relationship. He knew he wasn't man enough to ask her to stay with him. And she couldn't, for she was the last fully trained Kyoshi Warrior of her village. She couldn't shirk responsibility for her passions. They needed her more than he did.

She shifted, sighing contently, and guilt strove through him like a wildfire. Guilt for betraying Suki by not only sleeping with another woman, but a woman who had been a comrade and friend of hers. And the guilt for sleeping with Karida like she was a cheap plaything, when he knew full well she was anything but.

"Karida…" he whispered her name softly, running his fingers through her auburn hair. She looked so pretty, and so content…

"Mmm…Sokka." She responded, burrowing deeper into his arms. She felt so soft, so nice there beside him and lust burned through him, and fueled even more guilt.

"Karida, its morning." He gently informed her.

She sleepily opened her eyes, gave him a lazy smile, and sat up. She was nude, of course, and he bit back his desire to pin her back down and…

Don't think about it Sokka, he warned himself. He bit his tongue, hard, and was satisfied to taste blood. "So…ah, I guess you're leaving now…" he began awkwardly. He rubbed his arm, shifted uncomfortably, and looked anywhere but her.

"Yeah." Her voice reflected a slight disappointment. "I guess so."

He said nothing and only got up to dress for the day. A shower could wait for now. She watched him, unmoving, then finally: "So that's it?" she asked expectantly.

"What's 'it'?" he replied quickly, tonelessly. He avoided her eyes, and the guilt burned brightly. Oh, Karida, I'm so sorry.

"We've slept together and now it's all, 'Okay, bye-bye, have a nice life!'?" she questioned.

He winced, gazing over to her. She looked so small, so frail on that bed. "Karida, I never made you any promises." He began carefully.

He could he'd hurt her anyway. "I know, but you're an honest, good man. I didn't think you'd-"

"What? You didn't think I'd what?" he snapped, feeling incredibly defensive. If she wanted to take a pot shot at his honor, she'd have another thing coming to her.

She hugged herself, looking aside. "I didn't think you'd dismiss this as a casual one night fling." She answered honestly.

"Karida, Spirits, that's not what this is!" he protested angrily. He fought the urge to growl.

"Then what is it? Because it looks like you're about to let me go back to Kyoshi Island and out of your life." She said pointedly.

He winced again. She'd hit the nail on the head. "Karida, I like you. I do. Really. But, Suki's only just died." It still hurt, so bad… he rubbed the heel of his hand into his heart. "I can't give you any promises right now. I can't be a boyfriend, husband, or anything to you right now. It wouldn't be fair to you, to me, or to Suki."

She went onto the defensive. "I never asked you to be my husband." She jumped out of bed, and began throwing her clothes on hurriedly. "I only wanted you to give me the decency that I deserve."

He closed his eyes. "You deserve a husband who's going to love you with his whole heart, and not pine for a woman who's no longer here." He whispered it.

"I know you love Suki. I know-" she began, fighting the tears of pain for herself and for Suki.

"I do. And I've done wrong by her to sleep with you. Her comrade." He explained gently, interrupting her.

She felt the guilt, ripe in her breast. "I…" her breath hitched, and the tears came.

Tears from a woman always managed to scare him more than her anger. He was by her side instantly, his hands stroking her hair, her back, her face. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Karida. I like you, and admire you, and I want you to be happy. Oh, please stop crying." He pleaded softly, drawing her into his arms.

She sobbed into his chest, and finally gathered herself, giving him a watery smile. "Sokka, thank you." She managed to say.

Now he was confused. "What?" Perplexed, even.

"You fought alongside me, and you were a true friend. And you made love to me so tenderly." She reiterated.

He blushed suddenly and wasn't quite sure to stay.

She pressed her fingers to his mouth before he could open it and say something stupid. "Thank you. I'm going back to Kyoshi Island. Nothing's changed. Have a happy life, okay?"

"But aren't we ever going to see-" he began, not wanting this to be the last he'd ever see of her.

"No, it's better this way. I already like you too much." She protested. She gave him a swift kiss and left his room. And left his life.

He tried to convince himself that it was better this way. He really did try.

MAI AND URSA planned out all of the wedding details between themselves, including Katara and Ty Lee in the planning as well. Zuko allowed them to do so, because quite frankly he didn't want to be bothered with such silly details. All he cared about was finally marrying the woman of his dreams. The rest could go to the Spirit World.

He gaped when they began decorating and arraigning the banquet hall. Apparently it was going to be a lavish event. He sighed inwardly, because he knew it meant he'd have to wear a stuffy ornate robe that probably itched.

Well, if it made Mai happy, that was all that mattered, he told himself.

"Women are crazy, aren't they?" someone commented.

Zuko turned abruptly to see Haru standing beside him. "Oh, yeah, well…" he shrugged, watching the servants continue decorating the banquet hall.

"Katara's decided she wants to have two ceremonies." Haru said, rolling his eyes.

Zuko looked at Haru incredulously. "Two?"

Haru nodded with a sigh. "A simple one here with everyone to attend, and then one at the Southern Water Tribe with her people's customs." He explained.

Zuko scoffed. "I don't know what's worse: two simple weddings or one ornate one."

Haru sat beside him. "Tell me about it."

Zuko smirked. "Well, as long as the little ladies are happy, right?"

Haru groaned. "Katara's anything but happy right now."

Zuko arched a brow. "Why? I mean, the wars over, you're getting married…"

Haru made a dismayed face. "She's pregnant."

Zuko instantly understood. "I'm so sorry." He patted Haru on the shoulder comfortingly.

"One minute she's all happy with me, then the next she wants to kill me." Haru lamented.

Zuko patted his shoulder once more. "It'll be okay, hang in there."

Haru couldn't help but grin at his good fortune.

DESPITE THE ORNATE nature of their wedding, the ceremony itself wasn't too long. And for that Zuko was grateful. But Mai was the loveliest thing he'd ever seen. Her porcelain face was aglow with happiness, and her lovely kimono revealed the tiny bump that was their unborn son or daughter. But, in his heart, he knew it'd be a boy. Their Suoh.

This was one of the happiest days of his life, ranking next to the night he'd first made love with Mai and the day he'd found out that she was pregnant. Even though Zuko knew there would be hard times ahead of him because of this newly ended war, it didn't bother him. As long as he had his wife and son by his side, everything would be alright. And somehow, he felt Iroh smiling down on him, watching him.

TIME PASSED QUICKLY, much to everyone's surprise. It seemed that only yesterday they were in the battle for their lives, and now all that was left in the wake of it was the chance to pursue their own happiness.

The Waterbenders from the Northern Water Tribe returned home, as did the warriors for the Southern Water Tribe. All of the various Earthbenders from the Omashu and Ba Sing Se armies all returned to their respective homes. Jeong Jeong's squad of men all were welcomed back home with honors.

Katara and Haru married in a simple ceremony in the Fire Nation palace, then left for the Southern Water Tribe to have another ceremony. They claimed that they'd settle in the Southern Water Tribe for the time being to help with the restorations, but everyone seemed to know that Haru would end up missing Earthbending too much.

Sokka journeyed with Katara and Haru to the Southern Water Tribe to help for a while. He found himself missing the Northern Water Tribe, and made the voyage across the globe to go pay his respects to Chief Arnook and Yue. He was offered the position to be the next chief, but he politely turned it down. It just didn't feel right to him.

Aang, being the Avatar, proceeded to travel around the world, doing his duties as Avatar. Stories and myths were created wherever he went, tales telling of the feats he accomplished and the people he'd helped. But he still loved Katara, and that was the main reason he traveled: to forget her.

Toph returned to Gaoling, to her family. After nearly a year's absence, she had become a woman, and was determined to prove it to them. It took them a bit of getting used to, but they finally did, and Toph chose to remain in Gaoling. At least for a while.

Ty Lee decided to join the circus once more, and Jet willingly went with her. Everyone smiled knowingly at them, and knew it was only a matter of time before there'd be another wedding ceremony. This circus traveled around the entire world, performing for people of every nation, so everyone knew it'd only be a matter of time before they saw the two devilish teens again.

ZUKO NEVER TOOK any of it for granted. He knew that any day this delirious happiness could be taken from him. He leaned against the doorframe of the nursery that had once been his, watching his wife Mai rocking their son, Suoh, in the cradle that his own mother had once rocked him in.

He entered, and observant as always, Mai turned her head to him. "Shh, he's finally asleep." She whispered.

He joined her side, gazing down at the small infant who already was coming to resemble himself. Zuko lifted a paper in his hand, presenting it to her. "A letter from Katara and Haru. They've had a son and have named him Hakan." He murmured with a smile.

Mai blinked in surprise, taking the letter and reading it. She broke out in a smile. "They'll have to come visit once the babies are old enough to play." She informed him.

"Yes, of course." He bent down to kiss his young wife. Her beauty continuously astounded him.

"Oh, Zuko?" she interrupted, her voice tinged with mirth.

"Mmm?" he pulled Mai into his arms, embracing her, the love for her swelling in his breast.

"Suoh's going to have a little brother or sister soon." She gleefully told her husband.

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise, then stung with tears of happiness. "Oh, really?"

She nodded, smothering a giggle as he swept her off of her feet, showering her with kisses.

"I love you, Zuko." She whispered in his ear.

"Mai, I love you too." He replied as he carried his wife off to bed, sparing one last glance at his peacefully sleeping son. Tomorrow was another day, and one he eagerly awaited.


End file.
